Harry Potter and the War With The Minister
by Mione5
Summary: No More Than He Deserves sequel  Harry and Severus have left the wizarding world behind and are trying to live the life they've always wanted but will the wizarding world allow them that chance. Will be mild slash. WARNING – MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to No More Than He Deserves. If you don't read that first this probably won't make a whole lot of sense. Sorry.**

**Chapter 1 – Keeping up the battle now the war is over**

_Dear Albus,_

_I'm sorry to have left like this but I feel it is the only way. Thank you for your faith in me, it was most appreciated. I know it is unlike me to run from a situation but I'm afraid I can fight no longer. I'm tired now and I just don't have the energy, or the will, to keep up the battle now that the war is over. Tell Fudge he has won if you think it will make him happy, I don't really care._

_As for our positions, I'm sure if you ask Ron and Hermione they would be honoured to fulfill them at least until the end of the school year. _

_Do you remember long ago, in my first year when you told me that it did not do to dwell on dreams? Well, you were right, as always, and I'm tired of dwelling. I have decided to live them instead._

_Once again I'm sorry and we will be in touch._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

'We?' Albus mused silently before his eyes widened. He stood quickly for a man of his age and moved to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder and tossing it in.

'Severus? Severus?' Albus called but received no answer. Just then another owl flew in and dropped another roll of parchment on his desk. Knowing exactly who it was from, he sat back down with a sigh and opened it.

_Dear Albus,_

_By now Harry's missive will have reached you and you will be aware that we have gone. I too am sorry we left without saying goodbye but I had to get to Harry quickly, and he already had a head start._

_I am thankful that you were there all those years ago to help a trouble teenager through some of the worst moments of his life and I thank Merlin everyday for your understanding. I just wish I had been able to do more for you and the cause._

_I don't quite know yet how things will work out but I know I want to be with Harry, whether in this world or the muggle one. I have done my best to make sure everything is tidied up as somehow I knew, deep down, that this day would come. _

_I too believe that Ron and Hermione would happily move to the school and fill our positions although I imagine Draco will also want to apply for mine and you might have several problems stopping Lucius, as a Governor again, from insisting. If that becomes the case I have left some papers and a pensieve in my rooms, hidden behind some books on the third shelf that should hold both of them at bay. Consider it a parting gift._

_I must go now, we have a plane to catch. I wish you and the others well. Tell them and no one else that we will be back for the wedding. _

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape._

_PS. I hope Fudge will see the light and finally allow the Wizarding World to live in peace. I know that is what Harry wants more than anything and I believe, that after all he has done, all he has been through, it is no more than he deserves._

'My clever, clever boys.' Albus whispered, his eyes twinkling brightly as he surreptitiously wiped a tear from his cheek. He had known from the very beginning that Harry would never live peacefully in the Wizarding World. He was the Boy-Who-Lived who became the man who defeated the greatest dark wizard of this age and his road was always going to be paved with unwanted and misplaced attention.

If he had liked the attention, as one such as Draco Malfoy did, then it may have been alright. But Harry didn't, he shunned the limelight, just like he always had. He had insisted Harry return to Hogwarts after the final battle so that he felt he had somewhere to belong. Or that was what he had told Severus. The real reason was the potions master himself. In all truth he knew just how difficult Harry's road ahead was going to be and he also knew the young man wouldn't survive it without the older man by his side, particularly after the results of the final battle. Those two were like peas in a pod, they belonged together and finally they had realised it.

Of course, this would create any number of dramas in this world. Not only that Harry had left at this particular time, but that Severus had gone with him. Some serious damage control was in order. With that in mind he stood once more and moved again to the fireplace. Tossing several handfuls of floo powder in he called those he needed to get things underway.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

An hour later Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Filius and Pomona had gathered in the headmaster's office.

'Albus, what is it?' Hermione asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled but didn't speak, instead handing the two letters over and waiting as she and Ron scanned them before handing them to the others.

The two Gryffindors just looked at each other, not speaking out loud but looking as if they were having a silent conversation as they waited until the others had finished reading.

'They've left?' Minerva asked incredulously. Dumbledore nodded not taking his eyes from Ron and Hermione who were looking back at him unashamedly.

'You knew this would happen.' It wasn't a question.

Ron smiled, sharing a secretive look with his fiancé. 'Hoped is probably a better word.' He said quietly.

'I can't believe he finally did it.' Hermione whispered her eyes distant as a single tear escaped to run down her cheek. She lifted a hand to absently brush it away.

'He has been planning it for some time?' Minerva turned to her two old house members.

Ron nodded, taking Hermione's hand in his. 'Since he graduated.' Ron said in confirmation. 'He knew what would happen. He knew he would get no peace and we never disabused him of that notion as he was correct. Remus helped him buy a house in the United States before he died and he's been squirreling money away ever since.'

'My word, he's quite the Slytherin isn't he.' Pomona said blithely.

Ron snorted. 'More than you'll ever know.' He agreed.

'What do we do now?' Filius squeaked from his chair piled high with pillows.

'Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, would you consider Harry's suggestion and become teachers at Hogwarts. Mr Weasley, as an Auror you are more than qualified to teach DADA and you Miss Granger, having completed you Potions mastery before going into research at St Mungo's will have no problem taking over from Severus.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged another glance before nodding. 'We'd be happy to, Albus.' Hermione said quietly.

'That still doesn't solve the problem of Slytherin Head of House.' Filius piped up.

'Yes, I don't believe Slytherin House would take kindly to being led by a Muggleborn. No offence intended, Miss Granger.' Pomona added quickly.

Hermione just smiled. 'Well, you can always ask them if they prefer me or Sybil Trelawney.' She said cheekily.

Minerva snorted rather inelegantly as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. 'I think you might be just what Slytherin House needs, Miss Granger.' He said firmly. 'Yes, indeed. Just what they need.'

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Harry stared out the window of the hotel room. The plane had landed at JFK and tomorrow they would drive up to Stamford, Connecticut where Harry had purchased a house over eight years before.<p>

Severus had been slightly surprised at the amount of planning Harry had put into his final escape. Severus' dislike of most things muggle was outweighed by his love for Harry, although after the flight from London that fact was debatable. The turbulence had sent him running for the bathroom no less than seven times and he vowed never to take one of those damnable muggle contraptions ever again.

He had, of course, understood Harry's reasoning for using such transport. After all, it was untraceable to the wizarding world, particularly with the passports Harry had appropriated from Merlin only knew where. He had said that once they had landed they could use as much magic as they pleased as Harry had been designated with the same privacy and capacities as an Unspeakable, thanks to a contact in the American Ministry. In other words, he was untraceable, even in the muggle world.

Severus sighed, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the small body back until it was leaning against his own.

'Thank you.' Harry whispered as he was enveloped by that sense of comfort and safety that only Severus' arms provided.

'I love you Harry.' Severus murmured softly.

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he turned awkwardly to face the older man. 'I love you too, Sev.' He whispered tilting his head up and kissing Severus softly. 'Thank you for coming with me.'

'There was never any doubt Harry. Not in my mind.' Severus hugged Harry to him tightly, feeling the slight trembling that still accompanied the pain Harry was in every day.

'Come on. It's late. Let's get some rest before we leave in the morning.' The older man suggested. Harry nodded, pulling reluctantly away but holding onto Severus' hand as the older man pulled him through to the bedroom and began undressing him slowly.

Severus pushed him down gently and pulled the covers over him before handing him a pain killing potion. Harry smiled as the potions master undressed himself and crawled under the covers and pulled him close. Harry leaned up and kissed him again but Severus placed his hand on Harry's lips.

'Got to sleep. You need to rest, Harry.' He said softly. Harry sighed but obligingly closed his eyes, his head resting on Severus' shoulder as the older man's hand carded through his hair.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'What in Merlin's name do you mean he's gone, Dumbledore!' Fudge bellowed, practically tearing his lime green bowler to shreds.

Albus sat back in his chair, his eyes unusually cold. 'He has left Cornelius. Left the wizarding world altogether and I'm afraid you really only have yourself to blame.'

The Minister looked as if he was about to erupt. 'Me?

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'Yes, you. That was an unprovoked and undeserved attack you launched on Mr Potter, and as I told you yesterday, I don't believe he took kindly to it.'

'Kindly to it. Kindly to it.' Fudge yelled incredulously, steam practically billowing from his ears. 'I'll give the little runt kindly. How dare he defy the Ministry. Does he even realise the danger he has left this world in.'

'What? The danger of finally living in peace?' Ron burst out, unable to contain himself any longer. 'I know it must be difficult for the Ministry to run in a time where you don't have to hide everything and make things up to make yourselves look important but honestly, pretending Voldemort isn't dead!' Fudge flinched. 'We were all there.' Ron waved an arm around to take in those gathered in the Headmaster's office. 'We all saw Harry kill that bastard and then almost die in the process, and instead of just thanking him and leaving him in peace, you not only throw him away like a used up dish rag, even after all he has done for us; you try to grind him into the dirt on the way past. You should be bloody ashamed of yourself, you should.' Ron was yelling by now, his face red and his hands balled in anger.

Fudge drew himself up. 'You're fired Weasley.' He said imperiously. Ron glared defiantly back at him for several moments before snorting. Once, twice and then within moments he was laughing loudly, the others in the room trying desperately to hide their amusement. Fudge was looking at them all in confusion that quickly turned back to anger as he realised it was him Ron was laughing at.

'What the hell are you laughing at, boy?' Fudge spat. Ron shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal as tears continued streaming down his face. 'Don't you laugh at the Minister of Magic. How dare you show such disrespect.'

Ron had managed to contain himself by this point and apart from the occasional snort was now quiet. Hermione however, was looking calculatingly at the Minister.

'That's why you did it, isn't it Minister?' she said softly.

Fudge's eyes narrowed. 'What are you talking about Miss Granger.' He blustered.

Hermione smiled knowingly, her brown eyes glinting. 'Why you set your dogs on Harry. You're afraid of losing your position if Harry ever spoke out about what went on over the last ten years.' Her voice lowered slightly. 'The unusual deals, the late night meetings, your threats to Harry, and his in return.'

Fudge had paled frighteningly as Hermione stood and moved to stand beside Ron. 'H…he told you.' Fudge stammered.

Hermione smirked. 'Of course he did. We're Harry best friends, he tells us everything.'

'Oh Merlin.' Fudge whispered.

'Yes.' Ron went on, suddenly serious. 'You knew if Harry spoke out that everyone would believe him. You would lose your position and Harry would be pressured into accepting it. That was partly the reason he left. He doesn't want it, just as much as you _do_.'

'You do realise that if you had just left Harry alone, thanked him officially and then left him alone, then nothing would have changed.' Hermione told him.

'You could have stayed as Minister and Harry would have just faded into the background which was all he ever wanted anyway.' Ron added.

Hermione and Ron exchanged an amused glance as Dumbledore twinkled at them proudly. The others in the room just looked between the three players in a horrified comprehension as the meaning of the words dawned on them. 'Now of course.' Hermione drawled.

'N..n…now?' Fudge stammered again.

Hermione grinned wickedly at him. 'Yes, now Ron and I are not really like Harry. You see, we never had a homicidal maniac after our very blood from the moment we stepped into the wizarding world.'

'We, unlike Harry, had time to stop and think about things.' Ron said.

'Once we had grown up enough to understand them anyway.' Hermione added.

'And when Harry told us things he had seen and heard about, well, we remembered and recorded it all, convinced him to put it all into a pensieve even. You would be amazed what some specially charmed Extendable Ears can pick up.'

Fudge made a funny choking sound but didn't speak.

'We figured out that no one really had Harry's best interests at heart. No offence Professor.' Hermione added, quite unashamedly.

'None taken.' Dumbledore said amusedly.

Hermione smiled and went on. 'So we decided that Harry needed a kind of insurance policy, against those who would wish him harm.' Hermione glanced at Ron and they both turned back to Fudge, their expressions doing nothing the stem the fear that was rising in the Minister.

'We were Harry's insurance policy.' They said in unison.

Fudge was practically shaking as Hermione and Ron moved closer to glare down at him, the others in the room now open mouthed with shock.

'Now you will know what it is like to be Harry, Minister. Having your life, your future, held in someone else's hands. Someone who really doesn't care what happens to you so long as it doesn't cause any disruptions to your carefully laid plans.' Ron sneered.

'Never knowing if that day will be your last.' Hermione added with a growl. 'Although at least you should have some comfort in knowing that it is only your position you will lose. For Harry, it was his life.' That said the two Gryffindors moved swiftly from the room and silence reigned for several moments before Minerva finally spoke.

'Slytherin isn't going to know what hit them.' she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 2 – Getting what you deserve**

Just after ten the next morning came a knock on the hotel room door. Harry started to limp towards it from the bedroom but Severus waved his hand and crossed the room.

'Yes.' Snape said curtly as he swung open the door.

'Good morning Professor.' Came an amused voice from out in the hall.

Severus gaped at the young man standing there. His usual scowl missing at the shock of seeing Neville Longbottom no less, standing outside their hotel room that was halfway around the world and supposedly untraceable. 'Longbottom?' Snape breathed incredulously.

Harry laughed, deciding to save his lover any further embarrassment. 'Hey Nev, got my note then?' He said cheerfully as he limped slowly across the room. Neville grinned and stepped around the still stunned potions master to meet up with Harry partway and envelope the smaller man in a firm hug.

'God Harry, it's so good to see you.' Neville said quietly. 'After reading yesterday's Prophet I was so concerned but once your owl arrived last night I could finally relax. You do know how to move at a moments notice don't you. It was lucky I managed to get the papers filed before you landed.' Neville continued babbling on, almost an antithesis of the shy timid boy he had been in school. Harry was only partially listening as he struggled not to laugh at the flabbergasted expression on Severus' face; the potions master stood, his hand still on the open door knob, gaping at the Gryffindor.

Harry snorted and took Neville's arm, instantly halting the other man's words. 'Why don't you sit down?' He suggested. 'Would you like some tea?' Neville shook his head but plucked a muffin off the table and obligingly sat. By this point Severus had regained most of his mental faculties and closed the door, stalking across the room to stand glaring down at Harry.

'What the hell is going on?' he snapped. 'What on earth is Longbottom doing here? And how did he even know where we were?'

Harry snorted again and gestured to the spare chair. Severus put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. Neville looked between them in amusement but Harry, realising he wasn't going to be getting out of an explanation any time soon decided he should probably start. With a sigh he sat and gasped sharply, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table tightly.

'Harry?' Severus dropped the menacing act instantly as his expression became one of concern.

'I'm fine.' Harry gasped. Severus quickly moved to pick up yet another couple of green filled vial out of his bag on the side table and brought them back together with another cushion which he placed behind Harry's back. Harry took one of the vials with a pained grimace as Severus placed soothing hands on his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing gently.

'Breathe Harry.' He said softly. Harry nodded, waiting the several minutes as the pain abated. Neville watched this new Snape with interest. He knew the story, Harry, Ron and Hermione having stayed in touch after he left England but he hadn't really believed it before seeing it with his own eyes.

'Thanks.' Harry whispered as he leant his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. Neville cocked an eyebrow as the potions master brushed back the slightly sweaty hair off Harry's forehead.

'Told you, you overdid it yesterday.' Snape scolded.

Harry cracked one eye open. 'Yes, Mum.' He snorted.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Impertinent brat.' He murmured.

Harry just chuckled and opened his eyes, smirking at Neville who had listened to the exchange with no small amount of curiosity. "I suppose I should fill you in then.' He said turning back to Severus who had finally sat down next to him.

'Only if it's not too much trouble.' The tone of voice from the potions master completely matched the raised eyebrow that went with it.

Harry snorted softly. 'Neville works for the American Department of Magic now. He was poached from St Mungo's Research Ward a year after we left school to work in the US R & D Department.' Harry explained and Severus glanced over at the Gryffindor in surprise. 'He's been developing different strains of magical plants to make them more potent. The potions he's developed are quite well known, even if he isn't.' Harry looked quite put out at that but Neville just smirked at him.

'You are a potions master now, Mr Longbottom?' Snape couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

'Three years ago, Sir.' Neville said proudly.

Snape's eyes widened slowly as he turned back to Harry. 'So he's your contact in their Ministry?'

Harry nodded. 'Yep. He helped Remus and I buy the house and gave me the name to get the passports. Been dead helpful really, haven't you Neville.' Harry grinned at him.

Neville shrugged nonchalantly. 'I try.'

Harry snorted again. 'He was the one who introduced me to their Minister of Magic two years ago so that I could arrange things.'

'You know the American Minister of Magic?' Severus was definitely surprised at that.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, he's called a Secretary of Magic here. He's a really great guy. Nothing like Fudge, thank god.'

Neville laughed. 'Come on Harry, you just like him because he worships the ground you walk on, and for good reason.'

Harry blushed deeply dropping his eyes causing Severus to narrow his. 'What did you do?' he asked gruffly.

'Nothing.' Harry mumbled.

Neville let out a bark of laughter. 'You never told him.' He cackled. 'Merlin Harry, you save the life of one of the most politically powerful people in the wizarding world and you never tell anyone. I bet you never even told Ron and Hermione.'

Harry's head shot up, his eyes bright in defiance. 'No, and you're not going to either. Carmichael said it would not leave the Department. The only reason you know is because you were there.' He said curtly.

'What exactly are you talking about?' Severus interrupted the death glare Harry was giving the still snickering Neville.

Harry blushed again and once more his head ducked. 'It was nothing. I was just doing my job.' He muttered.

'Longbottom?' Severus asked the young man, knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of his lover.

Neville smirked. 'I had taken Harry into to meet the Secretary Springs that morning before giving him a tour of the building and, as we were walking back we heard a group of Aurors screaming and Harry immediately took off down the corridor towards the voices.' Harry made a scoffing noise at that statement but Neville ignored him and went on. 'He found the Secretary pinned down in the Courtyard just inside the magical section of the Capitol by a group of six Wardens. They're like Death Eaters over here. Anyway, the Aurors were now dead around him and the Wardens were about to cast the killing curse so Harry didn't hesitate before jumping into the fray, startling the group and stunning three, hexing one, and dropping the other two with the throwing knives he kept in his boots. It was all the talk around the upper Department for months afterwards.' Neville finished, taking a bite of the muffin in his hand.

'I'm not sure I like this new confident Neville.' Harry grumbled.

Neville just smirked at him. 'Well, you've only yourself to blame. You were the one who gave me all that confidence, remember.'

Harry just grunted.

'Well, that certainly explains your listing as an Unspeakable over here.' Severus said wryly.

Harry sighed. 'It had to be done. No one else was there. Carmichael would have been killed. I didn't want to have to step in.'

'Wrong place at the wrong time?' Snape said dryly.

Harry snorted. 'Story of my life.'

'Come on, we should be going. Check out is in twenty minutes.' Severus told him. Harry glanced at Neville before looking back at the older man.

'Mr Longbottom, would you please come and help me with the bags?' Snape asked politely and Neville in his shock just nodded and followed the potions master to the bedroom. He looked in confusion at the two small bags of things they had purchased while waiting at the airport the evening before. 'Trust me Mr Longbottom, we need to wait just a moment longer.'

Neville cocked his head quizzically. 'Why? What's wrong?'

Severus glanced back through the open doorway, noting Harry was just about to stand up and pointed. Neville glanced around just in time to see Harry pull himself out of the chair. If he though the small episode Harry had had when he had sat down was bad, nothing prepared him for the sight of the blood draining instantly from his friend's face before it turned a sickly shade of green. The trembling hands as Harry tried to pull the stopper out of the other vial of pain potion Severus had placed on the table or the gasping breaths he tried to calm his racing heart that had sped up at the pain that had shot through his leg.

'What the hell?' Neville whispered.

'His leg.' Severus said quietly, clasping Neville's arm and pulling him just out of Harry's line of sight.

'It's that bad? Ron said he had been injured but he didn't elaborate.'

'The bones were shattered, the fragments sliced through practically every muscle, tendon and ligament from his hip down. He's lucky to be alive.'

'Merlin.' Neville breathed.

'Come on, he should be right by now. He just doesn't like anyone seeing.'

Neville nodded, picking up one of the small bags on the bed and waltzing back outside. 'I hardly think you needed help Professor.' He said cheerfully. 'But you're right, the view from that window is incredible.'

Severus following behind just shook his head in amazement at the new Neville. The boy was a true professional now at masking his emotions. 'Ready Harry?' He looked over at his lover who was still pale.

Harry nodded. 'Let's go.' He said, slightly breathlessly. Snape offered his arm and the two men followed Neville out the door and down to the lift. Neville continued chattering blithely about nothing as traveled down to the lobby and they checked out before he led them outside to a waiting car.

Harry stopped and glared at his friend. 'What happened to no fanfare?' He said sarcastically, gesturing to the large black limousine by the sidewalk.

Neville shrugged and grinned. 'Secretary Springs insisted.' He said bluntly. 'Get in.' Harry glanced at Severus and rolled his eyes but obligingly and with difficulty maneuvered himself into the car. Neville and Severus quickly followed and soon they were on their way out of Manhattan and towards Connecticut.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione sat at the head table looking out over the gathered students. Both potions and DADA had been cancelled for that day but the students didn't know why and the absence of both Harry Potter and Severus Snape at dinner the evening before and breakfast and lunch that day had not gone unnoticed. Any number of rumours had been flying around and even now the students were chattering madly, casting glances at the head table and speculating on why Harry's two best friends were sitting up there. Eventually Dumbledore rose to address them and the hall quieted instantly.<p>

'Good evening children, I trust you all will enjoy the wonderful food the house elves have prepared for us yet again but first I have a few announcements to make.' He said cheerfully. 'I know you have many questions about several things and I am here to answer them. Firstly, unfortunately for Hogwarts, Professor Potter and Professor Snape have decided to retire from teaching to pursue other interests.'

'Yeah, a life.' Ron muttered.

'Ronald.' Hermione hissed.

Dumbledore went on as if he hadn't heard. 'It was all quite sudden but we do wish them both well. Now, as for your new Defence teacher we have been lucky enough to secure the services of one of the best Aurors in the country, Mr Ronald Weasley. Professor Weasley has been fighting the Dark Arts since he was just eleven, and after graduating has certainly distinguished himself, facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters on numerous occasions. I know he will be an asset to the school and to your futures.'

Ron blushed bright crimson as the Gryffindors in particular clapped loudly. 'Lays it on a bit thick, doesn't he?' he murmured. Hermione just snorted softly.

'As for your new potions master, or in this case mistress, Miss Hermione Granger has kindly agreed to take a hiatus from her research work at St Mungo's for the rest of the school year. As some of you more interested students will know, Miss Granger was the second youngest person ever to attain the level of Potions Master, just missing on catching Severus Snape by several months. I trust you will show her the same level of respect you did Professor Snape.'

'That wasn't respect, that was fear.' Ron muttered, causing Hermione to elbow him sharply.

Dumbledore's face broke out into a huge smile and he turned to the Slytherin table. 'Now, I am sure you are all wondering who will be your new Head of House.' He said cheerfully. Some of the Slytherins, particularly the older ones, shifted nervously at the look on the Headmaster's face. 'Thankfully that problem was solved rather quickly and in keeping with tradition of having the potions master as Slytherin Head of House, Professor Granger has agreed to take that responsibility on as well.'

'What!' a loud incredulous voice bellowed from the end of the Slytherin table. 'We don't want some Mudblood as our Head.' Hermione threw a smirk at Ron before standing, her face instantly changing into a glower even Severus would have been proud of, as she turned to face the Slytherin table.

'Mr Bulstrode.' She growled, knowing exactly who the student was, her eyes narrowed. 'We don't use such terms here. Get down to my office and wait for me there.'

The offending Slytherin, a younger cousin of Millicent Bulstrode call Damien, tilted his head arrogantly back at her.

'NOW!' Hermione bellowed so loudly she startled the sixteen year old who slunk from the hall. Even the Gryffindors were staring at her in shock, and her temper had, after all, been legendary in the house.

'Point to Mione.' Ron snickered.

Hermione gave him a mock glare before turning to Albus. 'Excuse me Headmaster.' She said primly, turning and walking around the table before stalking from the hall in an eerily reminiscent manner with Dumbledore looking after her, his eyes twinkling blindingly.

'Well, if anyone was missing Severus, they really don't need to anymore. He's back, reincarnated in Miss Granger.' Minerva said amusedly.

Ron groaned. 'Just as long as she doesn't stop washing her hair.' He added causing most of the table to snicker softly.

The meal began slowly, most of the students casting glances at the door, waiting to see if their new Professor returned from her meeting with a Death Eater's son, unscathed. After half an hour it looked as if she might not be returning at all, but just as the puddings appeared the door opened and she walked breezily in, Damien Bulstrode sulking behind her. Just inside the doors she stopped and pointed to the Slytherin table.

'Sit down Mr Bulstrode. We have heard quite enough of your rampant tongue this evening. Please do us all a favour and keep your mouth closed, lest your brain, small as it is, fall out.' That said she turned once more and walked swiftly back up to the head table, an enormous grin on her face.

'Merlin, that was fun.' She giggled as she sat back down. 'Now wonder Severus gets such a kick out of it.'

Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed several times before he finally muttered. 'You're not going to stop washing your hair now, are you?'

Hermione just looked at him quizzically as the rest of the head table burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at Severus who was watching the scenery out the window with interest. A part of him couldn't believe they were actually here. Together. His dreams were so close to coming true. He wondered idly if it would actually happen.<p>

'Does anyone else know you're here, Harry.' Neville asked softly, drawing the Boy-Who-Lived from his thoughts.

Harry gave a small shrug. 'Well, Ron and Hermione know, of course and I imagine Dumbledore and a few others may know we are in the US but not where.'

Suddenly Neville's eyes widened and he delved into the pocket of his jacket. 'Oh, I almost forgot.'

Severus snorted. 'Good to see something hasn't changed.' He said dryly.

Neville blushed and Harry smacked Snape lightly on the shoulder. 'Don't be mean.' He scolded. 'Neville, what is it?'

Neville, still fighting down his blush handed Harry a scroll with the red, white and blue wax seal of the American Ministry. 'It's from the Secretary.'

Harry smiled and accepted it, breaking the seal and unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

'Takes liberties, doesn't he.' Severus said reading over his shoulder.

Harry nudged him sharply in the ribs before reading on.

_It's good to hear you have finally moved over to our great country. Hopefully it can provide the anonymity you so desperately crave._

'Knows you quite well too.' Severus chimed in again.

Harry nudged him harder this time. 'Do you mind.' He growled.

_As per my promise, you and your companion have been admitted under the classification of Unspeakable, under the Magical Law Act of 1885 and as such are untraceable to all but our Department on American soil._

'Companion?' Severus sounded disgusted.

Harry turned and glared at him. 'What on earth is wrong with you? Do I read your private correspondence and make scathing annotations in regard to every sentence?'

Neville snorted loudly. 'Good god Harry, you're even beginning to sound like him.' Both Harry and Severus glared at him before Severus turned back to Harry and answered.

'Well, no.'

'Good. So shut up.' Harry turned back to the parchment and continued to read.

_I have asked the immigration agents, both wizard and muggle, to keep an eye out for any of the names of still at large Death Eaters that I managed to get out of young Mr Longbottom. I hope this doesn't cause you any distress but I wanted to make sure you stayed safe. _

_In closing, I wish you all the best in settling in and hope that the culture shock is not too great. If you do need anything, please know that you have a champion in the government here. I know that is something you are not used to._

_Kind regards,_

_Carmichael Springs_

_Secretary of Magic_

_United States of America._

Harry read it over a second time and sighed. 'Quite different from the usual letters I receive from a Ministry.' He said dryly before glancing out the window, his eyes distant.

Severus snorted and plucked the parchment from Harry's hand so he could finish reading as Harry's eyes met Neville's.

'He was very concerned Harry. I had to argue with him for several hours to stop him sending Aurors to meet you at the airport.' Neville told him.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, burying his head in his hands. 'So much for bloody anonymity?' he mumbled. This wasn't quite how he wanted to fade into the background. He sighed again feeling the bone weariness that had been his constant companion since the final battle, overcome him once more.

Neville shrugged, helpless to change the wishes of the American Secretary but blushing bright red when Severus, having finished the letter, put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his ear softly.

'I don't care if it keeps you safe.' He murmured. Harry sighed, burying his head in Snape's shoulder.

'I just want to go to sleep forever.' He said tiredly. Severus and Neville exchanged a concerned glance before the older man slid further across the seat and gently laid Harry down so his head was resting in Snape's lap.

'I can't give you forever, my love, but just rest for now. I'll wake you when we get there.' Severus promised. Harry nodded, his eyes already closed, and within minutes the other men could see his breathing had evened out and Severus continued to watch him for some time as his hand gently carded through Harry's hair the way he knew the younger man found very soothing. Eventually he looked up to see Neville watching him curiously.

'What is it, Mr Longbottom?' he asked softly.

Neville shifted slightly, some of his old nervousness finally showing through. 'You're different, Professor.' He cringed slightly as he waited for the usual scathing retort.

It never came. Instead Severus glanced down at the sleeping man in his lap momentarily before looking back up and sighed. 'People change Mr Longbottom. Things happen that change you. Sometimes it can be an event. Sometimes it can be a person.' At this Severus' eyes returned to Harry.

'You really love him, don't you?' Neville said tentatively.

Severus didn't even look up. 'Yes.' He whispered.

'I'm glad.' Came Neville's soft voice and Severus looked up, his eyebrow raised. 'He needs someone to love him. He deserves someone to.'

Severus looked back down at the sleeping pale, tired face and couldn't help but nod in agreement. 'Deserves seems to be a word that people associate with Harry regularly lately.'

'Yes, funny how it took most people so many years to work that out.' Neville said with a bitterness that surprised the potions master.

'Yes, it did take far too long.' Severus agreed feeling a very quick wave of guilt wash over him. It was his fault they had missed out on so much though and he wouldn't back away from the responsibility for that mistake any longer.

'You will look after him, won't you?' Neville asked, the hint of threat lying deep under the question. Severus loked back at him and nodded.

'Yes, Mr Longbottom. You should have no concerns regarding that. I promise you.' Severus smiled gently at the small figure lying next to him.

'Thank you, Professor.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cornelius Fudge had returned to his office after the meeting yesterday at Hogwarts and had yet to leave. His numerous aides and secretaries had tried to come in but Fudge had screamed at them to get out.

To say that the revelations Potter's two friends had threatened to disclose would have been shocking, would have been an understatement to say the least. Fudge knew that what he had done over the last decade could not only land him in Azkaban but most probably without a soul as well.

In his usual way of thinking he hadn't even contemplated that Potter wouldn't want something for all the secrets he had kept. That the brat would quite happily forget about the various emissaries he had escorted and protected in the early hours of the morning both light and dark as Fudge tried to find a way out of this war that would make him look like a hero, had not even occurred to him. That Potter had actually been standing silently in the corner of the room, listening to, and remembering every word exchanged between the Minister and various ambassadors, hadn't even crossed his mind at the time.

When Potter had been drafted into the Aurors; and drafted was the right word as it had not really been the boy's choice by the end of his schooling. He had seen enough death by the time he became of age but it had been expected, and Harry Potter was not someone who let down those who were counting on him. Anyway, when he had been drafted Fudge had been ecstatic, immediately seconding him into his private detail after he finished his training, knowing he would be able to keep a better eye on him there.

Over the years the Minister had become complacent almost forgetting who the Boy-Who-Lived really was. He called on the quiet, unassuming young man to fill tasks he wouldn't give to others. Mainly because he knew the boy was the best, the most powerful, and it wouldn't have done to have had any of these late night visitors attacked and killed on the way to or from the meeting, particularly with what some of them were carrying.

After the final battle, as the questions began to be raised, Fudge knew he had to act. Never really being one for the true subtleties of politics, the idea of just speaking with Potter privately never crossed his mind; instead he had gone straight for the jugular, hitting the young man where he knew it would hurt most.

Questioning whether he had done what he had promised the wizarding world he would.

Fudge knew the Dark Lord was dead. There were too many witnesses to say he wasn't. Of course, now that nearly all but the members of Dumbledore's damned Order had been Obliviated, that was really of no concern.

No, the concern was the two friends of the blasted Potter brat. Why the hell couldn't that have just kept their noses out? He didn't want to lose his position. He had worked too hard to have it yanked from under him now.

Fudge growled and reached to unlock a secret filing cabinet that was hidden under his desk. He riffled through it before pulling out a file that had been trimmed in red. Emblazoned across the front was one word. 'Weasleys'.

Fudge opened it and began to smile. 'Ah yes, Arthur, Molly, William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George. This is the one I want. Ronald.' Fudge pulled out a smaller file with Ron's name in small letters on the front and opened it. Listed within was every infraction, magical or otherwise, in Ron's rather colourful life.

'Let's see if you can take just as well as you give, Ronald Weasley.' He snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 3 – Carmichael Springs**

'Harry, Harry, wake up.' Severus gently shook the younger man's shoulder and Harry started awake, hissing softly. Severus had a vial at Harry's lips almost immediately. Neville couldn't tell from where.

'Sorry, you were whimpering. I didn't want you to start moving too much.' Severus said apologetically.

Harry smiled wanly as his breathing steadied. 'How long was I asleep for?'

'About half and hour.' Neville supplied, glancing out the window. 'We're almost there anyway.'

Severus glanced out the window at the sign as they past. 'Belle Haven.' He said thoughtfully. 'Beautiful Sanctuary. Very apt.'

Harry smiled. 'I thought so.' He said softly. The driver turned into Field Pt Road before making one last turn, driving to the end of the street and stopping.

Neville climbed out as Severus carefully lifted Harry and placed him on his feet just outside the car. It was then that Severus finally got a look at their new home. Spread out in front of him was a stunning two story house with big bay windows. Harry, unable to hide his smile, grabbed Snape's hand and, slowly of course, dragged him towards the front door and inside the house.

Neville smiled as two men got out of the front of the car. 'Secretary.' He said politely. 'I gather you caught most of that.'

Carmichael Springs smiled at the young man before watching Harry and Severus disappear through the front door. 'At least they should be safe here.'

Neville sighed. 'I hope so.'

'We put the extra wards up as you requested, Secretary.' The tall man, dressed in Aurors robes who had been driving the car added. Carmichael Springs nodded.

'Thank you Davis. Anyway, Longbottom we should be returning to Washington. Quickly go and say goodbyes, we'll wait for you here.' The Secretary of Magic told him before climbing into the back of the car. Neville darted up the front walk and the two steps, rapping smartly at the door.

'Harry?' he called, sticking his head round the door. The two men were just coming down the staircase.

'Hey Neville. Thanks for meeting us.' Harry said, panting ever so slightly.

Neville grinned, giving his friend a hug. 'Call me if you need anything, otherwise I'll pick you up in ten days for the wedding.' Harry smiled.

'Sounds good.'

Neville turned to Severus and put out his hand. 'Good to see you again, Professor.' He said softly.

Severus nodded and shook the proffered hand. 'You too, Mr Longbottom. Thank you for all your assistance.'

Neville grinned again and stepped back out of the door. At the top of the stairs he stopped and turned back, his face suddenly serious. 'Don't forget your promise, Sir.' He said solemnly.

Snape glanced down at Harry before shaking his head. 'I won't.' he said thickly. Neville grinned brightly again and threw them a thumbs up before jogging back up the front path and climbing into the car.

'What was that about?' Harry asked as they watched the car glide back up the street before closing the door.

Snape smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. 'Never you mind.' He whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips. Harry moaned softly as Severus' lips trailed down his jaw and neck to stop at his collarbone where he nibbled gently.

'Are you still tired?' Severus murmured, his voice muffled.

Harry, his eyes closed as he allowed the feeling of Severus' lips on him to go straight to his head, mumbled unintelligibly. Severus continued his path back up Harry's neck to reclaim his mouth. 'How about a nap then.' He suggested and without waiting for an answer gently picked the younger man up in his arms and walked back up the stairs to the main bedroom Harry had just shown him.

* * *

><p>Five hours later Harry woke from a lovely deep sleep, Severus' arms tightly around him, giving him that sense of protection only they could. Harry looked up to see black eyes watching him intently and he reached up to trace the thin mouth that had been all over him only hours before. Severus just pulled him closer, bending his head to nuzzle his hair.<p>

'How do you feel?' he asked softly.

Harry shrugged. 'Truthfully?' Severus nodded. 'I don't really know. Everything seems kind of surreal.'

The potions master raised his head and looked curiously at him. 'What do you mean?'

Harry shrugged again. 'This. The house, America, you. I never thought it would happen.'

'Why not?'

'I just…' Harry trailed off. 'When I originally bought the house it was a means to an end. Remus and I had such great plans to live here after the war.' He began, his eyes filling. 'He told me later it was to give me something to live for. He said it was much harder to give up if you have that.'

'He's right.'

'When he died I tried to give the house to Ron and Hermione but they wouldn't take it. I didn't want to come here. I didn't even want to think about it, but eventually I did and I found a letter he had written me, sitting on the table in the kitchen.'

Severus gently wiped a tear that had escaped, off Harry's cheek. 'What did it say?' he asked softly.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly as if the memory pained him. 'He said that I had to trust him. That the house was mine for a reason and that one day I would be happy I had kept it. He knew I would try to give it away. He said that Fate would be kind eventually and payback all the wrong she had done.' At this Harry raised his big green eyes. 'He said that even if you couldn't say it, that you did love me, and that this house was meant for us and one day, we would live here together.'

Severus sucked in a breath. 'Lupin knew?' he stammered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Of course he knew; he was like my father.'

Severus' eyes narrowed. 'That's where you went. That night, after you left the hospital wing.'

Harry grimaced. 'Yes.' He whispered.

Severus just shook his head, pulling Harry closer and kissing the young man's temple. His emotions were swirling through him and he knew if he spoke he might say the wrong thing so he stayed silent.

'Sev?' Harry asked hesitantly. 'Are you alright?'

Snape blinked back several tears, berating himself inwardly at such weakness. 'I'm fine, Harry.' He whispered hoarsely.

They lay there for some time before Harry realised the light was fading and he began disentangling himself. 'Come on, up.' He said cheerfully. 'You have to see this.' Severus looked curiously at him but obligingly got up, helping Harry to stand and taking his mind off the shooting pain by kissing him passionately.

When he pulled away Harry was grinning. 'That works almost as well as the alcohol.' He said cheekily.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Idiot boy.' he said fondly.

Harry grinned again and after pulling some clothes back on they walked slowly down the stairs. Harry led him through to the kitchen. 'Okay close your eyes.' Harry instructed. Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Please.' Harry wheedled. Snape sighed but obligingly closed his eyes and waited for Harry to take his hand. He felt Harry pull him forward, heard a door open before he was pulled outside. He could hear and feel what sounded like a wooden balcony under his feet and hear water lapping nearby.

'Two steps.' Harry told him, as he awkwardly navigated his way down with his cane. Severus stepped after him onto what felt like grass. Another four steps onto what Severus knew could only be sand.

'Okay, open.' Harry called from several feet away.

Severus opened his eyes and gasped. Spread out in front of him was the most spectacular view. The sand reaching several yards down to the water which lapped gently back towards them. The sky pink, red and gold with the setting sun and the blue waters of the Long Island Sound wrapped around them on three sides.

'Oh Harry.' He breathed. 'It's beautiful.'

Harry smiled and crossed the few steps to wrap his arms around the older man's waist. 'Do you think you can be happy here?' he asked tentatively.

Severus tore his gaze from the stunning vista to meet hopeful green eyes. 'Oh, there is no doubt of that.' He said softly, wrapping his arms firmly around the younger man's shoulders. 'I love you Harry, I'd be happy wherever you are.' The grin he was rewarded with almost broke his heart. Harry had so much love to give and he couldn't believe the young man had chosen him, Severus Snape, to give it to. As he hugged Harry tightly he made several vows. To love and protect him, to keep going until he found something to take away the pain that was a part of his everyday life, and most of all to make him laugh, every day if possible. It was the one thing Harry really didn't do much of.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The ten days passed quickly, Harry and Severus settling in to the relaxing lifestyle very quickly. Severus set up a lab in the basement room Harry had originally set aside for Remus' use during the full moon. Neville helped by getting ingredients he needed to continue working on Harry's potions and even suggested a few others Severus could add.

Harry took up writing, sitting out the back, overlooking the beach as he tapped away for hours on the laptop Neville had supplied. He wouldn't tell the others what he was writing but Severus had figured it must be some sort of autobiography as all Harry would say was that it was helping to exorcise his many demons.

Each night they sat on the beach and watched the sun set behind them, painting the sky a myriad of soft colours as the waved lapped gently at the shore and at night they curled together under the covers, holding each other as if they never wanted to let go. After a week Severus had to admit, it was the highest point of his life so far.

The day before the wedding Neville rang to make arrangements and Harry began to grow nervous. The lines on his face, which had faded slightly, returned and that night his sleep was interrupted by many nightmares that even a dreamless sleep potion couldn't keep at bay. Severus had just held him close, whispering softly in his ear as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The next morning when Neville arrived with the car Harry was still asleep. Severus answered the door, strain evident on his face.

'What's wrong?' Neville asked instantly.

Severus sighed. 'Rough night. Come in, Mr Longbottom.' He said tiredly. 'I'll just go and wake Harry.'

Neville's eyes widened. 'He's still asleep?'

Snape nodded, waving the younger man towards the sitting room and heading back up the stairs. 'Yes, finally.' He muttered.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car. Harry had in fact woken, and after showering quickly, was changing into some clean clothes with great difficulty when Severus had swept back into the room.

As he helped pull the jumper over Harry's head he caught the troubled look in the younger man's eyes. 'Everything will be alright, Harry. I won't let anything happen to you.' He whispered.

Harry looked deep into the black eyes as if searching for some sort of affirmation before nodding. 'I know.' He said huskily. Severus hugged him tightly and he could feel Harry clinging just as firmly as if neither man wanted to let go. Where the sudden sense of foreboding had come from they didn't know, they just knew they didn't like it.

'Come on, Mr Longbottom's downstairs.' Severus said, reluctantly pulling away. Harry nodded and grabbed his cane as Severus shrunk the two bags they had packed the night before and they slowly went downstairs.

'Hiya Harry.' Neville said cheerfully.

'Hey Neville.' Harry said, forcing a tired smile. Neville looked questioningly at the potions master but Snape just shook his head slightly and ushered Harry out towards the car. After locking the front door and throwing up several warding spells for good measure they had finally driven away.

* * *

><p>As Severus had flat out refused to travel by muggle transport again they had to take an international Portkey. The car had driven them all the way to the Department of Magic in Washington where they were quickly ushered through to a private room to wait.<p>

Neville returned fifteen minutes later with an old newspaper. 'Secretary Springs send his best wishes and apologises for not seeing you off; he's in a meeting he can't really get out of.' Neville explained.

Harry nodded reaching for the Portkey and feeling Severus wrap an arm around him firmly before Neville activated it and the sickening feeling of being jerked with a hook behind his navel swept through him once more.

* * *

><p>They landed with a thump that caused pain to erupt throughout his leg. Harry collapsed in Severus' arms as his vision swam and his breath came in gasps. His leg felt as if it was on fire and hit bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.<p>

Harry.' Severus whispered urgently. 'Breathe Harry, come on.' He poured several vials down Harry's throat as Harry lay limp in his arms. 'Harry, listen to me. We have to get out of here. Now.'

Harry blinked several times, his lower lip still held tightly between his teeth. He looked up at Neville who was pale and shaking and back to Severus who face was lined with worry and wondered what was wrong. It took several minutes but he eventually allowed Severus to help him back up and leaving one hand on the older man's arm he finally looked around.

'Oh shit.' Was all Harry could come up with at such short notice.

'Oh god Harry, I'm really sorry. I didn't even think to remember that all international Portkeys only went from one Ministry to another.' Neville stammered.

Before Harry could reply the door opened and Cornelius Fudge walked in followed by several Aurors.

'Mr Potter.' Fudge spat nastily. 'How nice of you to return.'

Harry's eyes narrowed as he pushed the lingering pain away. 'I haven't returned, as you put it Fudge. I am merely here to attend my best friend's wedding for the day before leaving once more.' Harry hissed in reply.

'I don't think that would be wise Mr Potter, in light of the allegations against you.' Fudge retorted.

Harry stiffened and Severus placed a calming hand on his lower back. 'Allegations?'

Fudge grinned smugly. 'Yes Mr Potter. There are still several unanswered questions in light of the revelations two weeks ago. Your running away has only fuelled the wizarding world's desire to find the truth.'

'You know the truth already, you goddamn bastard.' Harry yelled, incensed at the stupidity of the man in front of him. 'If you think I'm staying here while you try to make everyone think Riddle isn't dead, just so you can look good, you have another thing coming.'

Fudge grinned wickedly before turning to the Aurors. 'Arrest that man. He's hindering an official Ministry investigation.' He said curtly.

'WHAT?' Severus bellowed as the Aurors moved to bind the young man in front of him.

'Stupefy.' Fudge said imperiously, lowering his wand as Neville moved to catch the potions professor before he hit the floor. Harry unseeing of anything but those dark black eyes looking at him pleadingly didn't notice as he was relieved of his cane and his arms bound tightly behind his back.

'I need that cane.' Harry said urgently. 'I can't walk without it.'

'I think you'll manage just fine, Mr Potter.' Fudge said. 'Take him to the holding cells. I will summon the Wizingamot and we can begin the questioning shortly.' The Minister flashed Harry a triumphant smirk before walking from the room.

One of Aurors prodded Harry forward with his wand but Harry only managed two steps before his leg buckled under him and he collapsed to the floor, his scream of pain ripping through the air around them.

'Give him his cane back, for god's sake.' Neville pleaded. Severus, still prone on the floor, met Harry's pained eyes and realised he had once again failed to protect the man he loved.

The guards conferred for several moments before they hauled Harry roughly up off the floor and unbound one arm, handing him the intricately carved cane. Harry meanwhile was gasping for breath, blood trickling down his chin from where he had bitten through his lip. His eyes met Neville's and he nodded, both men knowing there was no immediate way out of the situation, before allowing himself to be slowly manhandled from the room.

The minute the Aurors left Neville released the potions master who was white with rage. 'You go to Hogwarts and let Professor Dumbledore know what's going on and I'll try to sort this out from here.' Neville said calmly. Severus looked as if he was about to blow a blood vessel. 'You won't help Harry by getting angry and blasting something or someone to smithereens.' Neville added.

Severus, realising the pesky Gryffindor was right once again, just nodded curtly and stalked swiftly from the room before he did, in fact, do just that.

'Mother of Merlin.' Neville swore as he immediately headed for the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry sat huddled in the corner of the bed in the little cell into which he had been thrown, literally. Thankfully he had landed on the bed or he would still be on the floor trying to get up. His entire leg throbbed and he couldn't stop shaking. Every breath he took ripped through his chest and he guessed he must have broken a rib or two when he had crashed to the ground. He would have given his right arm at that moment for any type of pain killing potion. He decided then and there, if he ever got out of this godforsaken room he was going to buy a belt like Severus had that went all the way around him that could carry a hundred vials.

Suddenly the door banged open once again and the room was flooded with Aurors, all with wands at the ready. Harry couldn't help but shake his head. He could hardly breathe let alone speak an incantation. Once again they hauled him to his feet and Harry whimpered softly.

'Get a move on, Potter.' One of the Aurors spat. Harry hobbled out the door behind four Aurors, his leg back to screaming again. The trip was slow as Harry could only go so fast and it didn't help either his movement or his breathing as every few paces one of the Aurors behind him would push or poke him to get a move on.

What seemed like hours later to Harry they finally came to the large doors to the courtroom Harry had first visited before his fifth year after the incident with the Dementors. What was different this time was that the courtroom was now full. If Harry had been coherent enough to look around him he would have wondered how everyone had found out so quickly. The full Wizingamot, Dumbledore and most of the staff of Hogwarts, many Ministry personnel, reporters, and even Ron and Hermione, who were to marry later that day.

A sharp noise sounded to Harry's left and his head came up to see Albus, Ron and Hermione, holding Severus in his seat. Harry's pain filled eyes met horrified black and he shook his head slightly. If anything that made the potions master worse as he tried to get free from the arms that held him.

'Sev, no.' Harry whispered hoarsely as they passed on the way to the chair in the middle of the room. Harry finally turned from the anguished face as the Aurors pushed and prodded him to sit down. With a pained gasp he sat down, biting back the tears and once again wishing he had just one vial of the potent green potion. The instant he placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair the shackles came up and encircled his wrists. They startled him so much he yelped, and he heard the scuffling behind him and knew without looking that Severus had tried to get away from his captors once again.

'Minister Fudge, Madame Bones, I must protest.' Dumbledore moved from his seat and came down to Harry's side, leaving Minerva to hold back the potions master. 'Harry has done nothing wrong and his injuries sustained in our service I might add, are well documented. To treat him like a criminal in this way, binding him to the chair and denying him medical help is nothing short of torture.'

'Hear, hear.' Several voices in the room called out in agreement.

'I would like to know the reasons for that myself.' Madame Bones waved her wand, releasing the shackles and turned to the Minister. 'I still haven't worked out why this was handled in this way Cornelius. I'm sure Mr Potter would have willingly answered any questions you had.'

'And what's this about medical attention?' Another member of the Wizingamot chimed in. Fudge just glared at Harry.

'Harry needs several potions to keep the pain of his injuries at bay.' Dumbledore explained. 'With the somewhat severe handling between Harry's arrival and now I would imagine that our young Mr Potter is in quite an indescribable amount of pain.'

'My word,' Madame Bones breathed as everyone finally noticed the trembling, sweaty form in the chair.

'If it pleases the court.' Dumbledore said quickly. 'I know Professor Snape has all of Harry's potions with him and knows what dosages to administer.'

Fudge glanced around the courtroom realising he wasn't going to win this particular point before nodding reluctantly. 'Fine.' He said curtly.

The staying hands were released and Snape practically threw himself down the few stairs and across the room to Harry's feet. 'Oh god, Harry. I'm so sorry.' He whispered, his eyes filling with tears as took in the young man before him. He quickly pulled out his little belt of vials and began plucking several off and holding them up to Harry's mouth. Two pain killing, one pepper up, a calming potion. The court waited as Harry dutifully swallowed each one.

'Severus what's wrong with his breathing? The pain killing potions should have taken effect by now' Albus asked softly, bending over the half lucid man in the chair.

'Ribs.' Harry gasped. 'I think at least one is broken.'

'What!' Severus couldn't help but yell.

'When I fell.' Harry whispered, reaching a hand out to place it over the potions master's in an effort to stop the legendary temper from taking out everyone in the room.

'Excuse me, Madame Bones.' Dumbledore also placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. 'We are going to need a medi-wizard.'

'What are you talking about Dumbledore?' Fudge blustered. 'We said you could give the boy his potions, now move out of the way so we can get started.'

Dumbledore shook his head gravely. 'I'm afraid several of Mr Potter's ribs have been broken in a fall earlier today and as he can hardly breathe, Mr Potter is going to have a hard time answering any of your questions, until they are repaired.'

Suddenly the doors crashed open and a group of about twenty people burst in.

'What is the meaning of this!' Fudge roared, his temper beginning to reach boiling point as nothing was going the way he had planned. From amongst the group two men stepped forward. One was Neville Longbottom, the other Carmichael Springs. It was the American Secretary of Magic who glanced around the court room, meeting Harry's eyes with a pained look of his own, and who finally spoke.

'I'm afraid Minister Fudge, that this interrogation, or trial, or whatever it is you are calling this complete and utter debacle is going to have to stop right now.' He said firmly.

Fudge turned a bright shade of red. 'Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do?' he bellowed.

Carmichael glanced once more at Harry before speaking. 'Perhaps I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Carmichael Springs, the current Secretary of Magic for the United States of America,' Whispers broke out around the courtroom. 'and, as you are currently questioning a citizen of the United States who arrived on a Diplomatic Portkey, without the consent of, or even notice to, our Government you will have to stop right now or face the consequences of defaulting on the Treaty of International Magical Co-operation. It is your choice.' A witch standing just behind Carmichael, pulled several rolls of parchment out of her bag and handed them to the Secretary who walked casually up to the Minister and placed them on the bench in front of him as Neville and four Aurors moved to stand near Harry.

'Just go with it.' Neville whispered. Both Harry and Severus nodded as Fudge grabbed the scrolls and unrolled them. Both could see him almost smoldering with rage.

'Harry Potter was born here. He is a citizen of the United Kingdom.' Fudge raged.

Carmichael springs just smirked. 'As you can see Minister.' He drawled. 'Both Mr Potter and Mr Snape relinquished their British citizenship two weeks ago when they moved to the United States and began working for the Department of Magic.' Severus and Harry exchanged slightly incredulous glances before looking back at the ever increasing spectacle.

'But Mr Potter has questions we need answered.' Fudge insisted.

Carmichael shook his head. 'Mr Potter has answered everything he is going to. Now, do I need to call the magical department at the United Nations or are you going to allow our citizens to leave. Mr Potter, I believe, is dire need of medical attention.'

'No Secretary Springs.' Madame Bones interrupted the Minister's planned retort. 'You are all quite free to leave and we will note Mr Potter and Mr Snape's diplomatic status on our records. Mr Potter,' she said turning to him, her expression one of sorrow. 'From myself and the rest of the Wizingamot, we offer you our deepest apologies for what you have suffered and thank you for being so patient with our Minister.'

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak and she turned to the Minister beside her. 'Cornelius, I feel we have much to discuss.' She said gravely and the Minister turned and glared at Harry before storming from the room.

Severus and Neville helped Harry to his feet as Carmichael Springs crossed the room to meet them. 'Harry, I'm sorry it took so long to get here, there were several diplomatic channels that had to be, ah, traveled.'

Harry shook his head and smiled wanly. 'You were just in time, Carmichael, thank you.'

'Sir, we really should go.' The young witch piped up from behind him.

Carmichael nodded. 'Yes, thank you Carmen. Harry, Severus, Neville, just go and enjoy the wedding, Neville can explain most of it and anything else I will explain everything on your return.'

Harry and Severus nodded, shaking the Secretary's hand before watching as the man and his group disappeared with a flurry out the door.

It was at that point that Ron, Hermione and the others joined him. 'Oh Harry.' Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

'Aahh.' Harry yelped and Hermione released him instantly.

'Which part of several broken ribs did you not catch, Hermione?' Severus growled.

Hermione blushed deeply as Harry tried to get his breath back without stressing his already sore lungs. 'Sorry, she mumbled. 'I was just so happy to see you.'

Harry smiled and placed a hand on her arm. 'It's good to see you too. Both of you.' He said softly, glancing up at the magical clock on the wall. 'Hey, shouldn't you two be getting ready. You have a wedding to go to.'

'Harry, how can you even think about such things?' Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry's face became dark. 'Oh no. No, no, no. we've been over this. You're not putting it off any longer. Go. Go and get ready.' He said, making shooing movements with his hands. Hermione and Ron tried to say no but Severus stopped them with a glare.

'Let's get you to Hogwarts and Poppy will see to mending those ribs.' Dumbledore said cheerfully. Harry nodded allowing Severus and Neville to help him from the room, up in the lift to the Floo chamber. Ron and Hermione went first after Harry promised to be there in four hours time waiting for them. Minerva and the rest of the staff next as Severus gently wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry could feel the guilt flowing through the older man but as the floo whisked them back to Hogwarts and he struggled not to scream, the words he was going to say were lost.

* * *

><p>The minute they landed in the Headmaster's office Severus, against all Harry's protests, gently swept the younger man up in his arms and carried him all the way down to the hospital wing, startling any number of students with their sudden appearance.<p>

'Poppy.' Snape called as he burst into the room and crossed to put Harry down on a bed, yet never relinquishing his hold on the Gryffindor's shoulders.

'Severus, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you both be getting ready?' Poppy exclaimed.

Severus growled. 'Yes, we should, but Fudge decided to was just the right time to try and arrest Harry.'

'What!' The medi-witch was just as indignant as Severus. 'After everything Harry's done for him?'

'Sev, please.' Harry begged softly.

'Poppy, his ribs, can you fix them please?' Severus snapped back through his anger to the small figure in his arms.

'Oh, yes.' Poppy said quickly raising her wand and casting a diagnostic charm. 'Two on the left and one on the right.' She said curtly before setting about getting the necessary potions and saying the required bone mending charms.

Harry felt the bones knit back together and sighed in relief. 'Thank you.' He whispered. He dutifully swallowed another pain killing potion and finally everything faded into the background. All that had happened in the five hours since they left the US finally hit him and the black crept in on the edges of his vision until it covered all and his consciousness receded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 4 – Thanking Severus Snape**

Severus woke Harry twenty minutes before the ceremony was due to start and cast a cleaning charm before helping him to dress in the formal robes Neville brought up to the hospital wing. He knew the younger man hated cleaning charms but it would have taken far too long to shower and Severus thought rest was probably more important.

He walked beside his lover as they headed slowly to the great hall, however neither said much. Harry was just too worn out and the guilt Severus was feeling was still weighing heavily on him. Harry swallowed another vial before entering the hall, returning the beaming smile from Ron with a wane one of his own.

'Alright there, Harry?' Ron asked softly as Severus escorted him to his place beside the redhead before sitting down next to Neville.

'Yes.' Harry whispered, nodding in reply to the questioning look from the headmaster who was standing beside Ron.

Just then a soft music filled the air and Harry turned to see a radiant Hermione, her father at her side with an amulet around his neck to counter the muggle repelling charms on the castle, walking slowly towards them. A hush fell over the group watching and Harry smiled at his friend who looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

Hermione's father gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook Ron's hand before placing Hermione's in it. He gave Harry and Ginny, who was standing on Hermione's other side, a wink and moved to sit down.

The ceremony was mercifully short as far as weddings go. Harry assumed, correctly he was to find out later, that Ron and Hermione had gotten together with the headmaster, who was presiding, to shorten it to the barest minimum they could get away with under wizarding law. Less than half an hour later Harry and Ginny had both bared witness to the union and Albus was pronouncing them.

Harry smiled and clapped as Ron and Hermione kissed and was the first person they turned to when they had finished. Harry felt his eyes fill as both wrapped their arms around him.

'Congratulations, both of you.' Harry said huskily.

'Thank you, Harry.' Hermione kissed his cheek. They pulled away as everyone swarmed up to congratulate them as well. He felt Severus by his elbow and was extremely grateful as he felt a vial pushed into his hand and himself lifted ever so slightly onto a medium sized stool. He twisted his head and looked into the concerned black eyes that were looking back at him closely.

'Thank you.' Harry breathed.

Severus gave him a small smile. 'I'm so sorry, Harry.' He whispered. The look in Severus' eyes was so pained that it almost took Harry's breath away. He glanced around at the people still congratulating the newlyweds and slid gently off the stool with a hiss. He took Severus' hand and limped slowly across into the little chamber off the great hall, closing the door with a wave of his hand and turning to face his lover.

'Severus, listen to me.' Harry pleaded, placing his hand on the older man's chest. 'What happened was not your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent it.'

'But Harry.' Severus protested.

'No.' Harry interrupted him. 'This is who I am Sev. I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. There will always be someone who wants something from me, or wants to hurt me or something. You can't protect me from everyone and everything. This is my life and it has been that way since I was barely a year old. We should be safe in America for now, but if you can't deal with it we are going to have a problem.' He finished sharply.

Severus stared into the defiant green eyes unable to utter even a word. His lack of communication softened Harry's resolve.

'Severus,' he murmured, his tone much softer. 'I know you want to protect me. I know you feel guilt over the final battle.' Severus' eyes widened at that statement.

'How?' he whispered.

Harry smiled gently. 'Your eyes show everything, to me anyway, in spite of how much you wish to hide it. I can tell you right now that it wouldn't have mattered if you had forced that Portkey into my hand that day, I wouldn't have left. It was time, I knew it and Tom knew it, and while I wish it hadn't worked out quite in that way, Tom is dead and that is what I went there to accomplish.' Harry took a step closer, leaning his cane up against the wall and reaching up to place both hands on his lover's shoulders.

'Severus, I love you, you mean the world to me but you have to realise that you can't be my knight in shining armor every minute of every day. I never have and I never will hold you responsible for my safety, please believe me.' Harry pleaded.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the smaller body flush with his own. 'I'll try.' He whispered into Harry's hair.

Harry pulled away slightly and tilted his head to place a soft kiss on the down turned lips. 'Good. Now smile because this is supposed to be a joyous occasion and you're lowering the tone.' He said cheekily.

Severus scowled and reached down to smack the younger man's arse.

'Hey, don't tease unless you plan on following through.' Harry scolded.

Severus pulled him closer again, kissing him passionately. 'Oh I intend on following through, just as soon as we get home.' He promised huskily.

Harry grinned, happy to see the same smile on the other man and kissed him one last time before releasing him. 'Come on, everyone will be wondering where we are.'

They walked back out into the hall after Harry had grabbed his cane and opened the door. The hall had been reset with tables and a dance floor and people were standing around in small groups talking happily or dancing together to the soft music coming from the quartet in the corner. Severus guided Harry to where Albus and Minerva were standing.

'How are you feeling, dear boy?' Albus asked politely.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Fine, thank you.'

'That Fudge has a lot to answer for.' Minerva growled causing Harry and Severus to exchange amused glances.

'So, Harry, how do you know Secretary Springs?' Albus' eyes were twinkling.

Harry looked at the twinkling blue orbs and knew exactly what the old wizard was asking. 'Neville introduced us a few years ago.' He said evasively.

The blue eyes took on a calculating gleam. 'He seemed to be very concerned for just an acquaintance. I mean, forging diplomatic paperwork?'

Harry kept his face carefully blank. 'Who said they were forged?'

Albus raised an eyebrow, the eyes back to twinkling once more. 'Bravo, dear boy.' he chuckled. 'Bravo.'

It was at that point the House Elves signaled that the food was ready and everyone moved to sit down. Harry at Ron's left with Severus beside him. The food of course was a sight to behold. Many different kinds of meat and vegetables, salads, breads, soups and then there came the puddings. It seemed that the house elves, who hadn't had a wedding at Hogwarts in many years decided that it was going to be the biggest and best there ever was.

Everyone tucked in, happy chatter sounding throughout the hall. Harry listened while talking softly with Severus and Ron. Hermione and Ginny were giggling quietly on Ron's right and every so often would wave at Harry when they caught him glancing their way. All in all Harry though it to be going very nicely.

Little did Harry know that was about to change though as he stood awkwardly and picked up his glass. Everyone quieted and looked at him expectantly as Harry kept his head down and tried to steady his racing heart. As he finally looked up no one could miss the pale and drawn expression that looked back at them.

'Thank you all for coming.' He said quietly. 'As my job as Ron's best man it falls to me to congratulate them. So congratulations, you two.' He raised his glass and smirked at his two best friends as the congratulations were called out all over the hall.

'However as Ron and Hermione's friend,' He went on.

'Best.' Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Harry snorted as several nearby laughed. 'Sorry, as their best friend it is my joy to congratulate them. I don't know about them but I have waited for this day for so long.' There were several more twitters from the audience.

'It goes to show just what wonderful friends, wonderful people, they are that they refused to get married until Riddle was destroyed. Refused to allow themselves this happiness until I could share it with them.' Harry looked down as his eyes filled. 'I am so happy for them that finally they can live in peace and in love. All I can say that I'm sorry it took so long.'

Ron grinned up at him. 'Don't worry about it mate.'

'Hang on, what do you mean peace? You-Know-Who's dead?' a voice asked incredulously from one of the middle tables.

'When did that happen?' another nearby asked.

Harry's head shot up, his face paling even more. 'What?' he whispered.

It was Ron who managed to stand and look at who had been speaking. 'Davies, what the hell are you talking about? You were there that day.'

The young man, who had been through Auror training a year or two behind Harry and Ron looked quizzically at him. 'What day? What are you talking about?'

'Yeah,' a man at the next table piped up. 'When the hell did this happen?'

Ron's face turned an alarming shade of red. 'Bloody hell Wilson, you were there too. What the hell is wrong with you both?' There was deadly silence as everyone just looked around them. Several other faces in the room reflected the same disbelieving expression as the two Aurors.

'Oh god.' Harry breathed. 'No, he couldn't have.'

Severus stood and took Harry's arm. 'Harry, what is it?' he whispered.

'I need to talk to Albus.' He said suddenly, moving the chair with a wave of his hand and limping slowly down the steps and across to the round table where the headmaster sat nearby.

'Harry, what is it?' Albus also asked, standing as Harry reached him.

'Fudge.' Harry hissed. 'I think he's Obliviated them. That's why everyone believes him. He must have modified everyone's memories who isn't a member of the Order but was there that day. What the hell are we going to do?' Harry breathing was becoming irregular and he felt his hold on his emotions, which was tenuous at best most of the time, begin to give way. He felt Severus come up behind him and place a hand on his back, the gesture effectively grounding him.

'We need to check. Harry do you think you can sift his mind. You're better at it than me.' Albus asked quietly. Harry glanced at the two men who were looking at him with undisguised disgust, thankfully different to the stares of most of the others in the room. By this time Ron and Hermione had also joined them and both quickly realised what was happening.

'Why don't we ask them to come outside and we can check there.' Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, do it here. Where everyone can see.'

'They might not let me.' Harry gestured to the two men again. Ron glanced over as well.

'Come on. It's worth a try at least.' He said clasping Harry's elbow and tugging him slowly across the room. The two Aurors almost sneered as Harry drew closer but the look on Ron's face stopped either from saying anything.

'Davies, this doesn't make any sense. Something is wrong.' Ron said softly. 'I ask you, as a friend and fellow Auror to allowed Harry to check something.'

The Auror glanced at Harry again. 'Check what?' he snarled causing Harry to step back in shock at the hatred in the other's eyes. Ron noticed this and changed tack.

'Tell me, what happen at the last battle with You-Know-Who?' he asked. Davies eyes narrowed. 'You know what happened, Weasley, you were there, although you must have conveniently blocked it out to still be talking to him.' He finished jabbing a finger at Harry. Severus and Albus exchanged worried glances as the rest of the room hung on every word.

'Humour me.' Ron said sharply. Davies pulled his glare from Harry and looked at Ron.

'That bastard sent us into a trap.' He spat and no one had any doubts he was talking about Harry, not Riddle. 'We lost almost a hundred people that day and it was all his fault. You-Know-Who got away again and then he has the gall to spread around this story about having killed the Dark Lord after he actually ran away from You-Know-Who like a frightened kneazle.'

'Oh god.' Harry breathed, once again feeling Severus hand on his back as he swayed slightly.

'At least that explains the treatment this morning.' Severus murmured.

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Davies, you've been Obliviated.' He said bluntly.

'What?' the Auror looked quizzically at him.

'You've been Obliviated.' Ron said slowly. 'You're mind has been tampered with.'

'How can you be so sure? You're probably just protecting him.' Davies said challengingly, glaring at Harry once again.

Ron gestured around the room. 'Look around you. There are over a hundred people here and only a handful were not there that day. Do you see anyone else other than yourself, Wilson, Mathews, Tobias, Arnold and Perkins looking at Harry the way you lot are. You're not Order members and you work for the Ministry. You've been Obliviated so that your memories of that day fit the Minister's current schedule, and that happens to be taking Harry down any way he can.'

As Davies glanced around the room, seeing the truth in Ron's words his expression faltered. 'Are you sure?' he asked hesitantly, all his previous bravado now gone.

'There is one way to check.' Ron said glancing at Harry. Davies also looked at the green eyed man and nodded. Harry stepped closer and looked into the other man's eyes.

It only took several minutes as the rest of the hall held their breath. Harry skimmed lightly through the man's mind, looking for the memories the man recounted and checking for an overlay of magic surrounding them. A moment later he stepped back, dropping his eyes and nodding.

'It's true.' He whispered. Davies looked horrified as did several others nearby.

'The only way to get back your true memories is to try and jog them.' Albus cut in. 'We can remove the others into a pensieve and then let you go back an experience the day again, hopefully that should be enough to bring them back.'

'How would they experience the day again?' Severus asked.

'With a pensieve as well.' Albus explained. 'I think Harry's memories of that day should certainly be strong enough.'

Harry's eyes widened, his face stricken. 'No.'

'Harry, this is the only way.' Albus said quietly. Harry's eyes darted wildly around him, seeing the people staring at him and swallowed heavily.

Severus wrapped and arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, allowing Harry to bury his face in the older man's robes. 'You do realise Albus, that for Harry to place his memories in a pensieve so they can be viewed, he also has to look at them.' Severus said, not a little rudely.

Albus nodded sadly. 'Yes, I do, Severus.' He sighed. 'But I believe Harry's memories may be the only one's strong enough, particularly regarding the Dark Lord's death.'

Harry nodded, realising the headmaster was correct. 'I'll do it.' He murmured softly. Severus loosened his arm enough to look down at his lover, seeing both courage and fear in those emerald eyes.

'I will be with you.' He said quietly. Harry nodded solemnly.

'Why don't we go up to my office?' Albus suggested and the group headed towards the door as Harry stopped and turned.

'Ron, Mione. You stay here. These are your guests. Dance, enjoy yourselves, we won't be long, I promise.' Harry said quietly. Both Ron and Hermione looked torn, neither wanting to leave their friend but realising he had a point. Finally they nodded reluctantly and Albus, Harry, Severus, Minerva and the six Aurors left the hall as it exploded into noise behind them.

* * *

><p>The six Aurors waited nervously in Dumbledore's office with Minerva as the Headmaster and Severus stayed with Harry in a small room off the side as he sorted through and extracted some of the worst memories of his life.<p>

Half an hour later the headmaster emerged, the pensieve cradled carefully in his hands. He crossed the room and placed it on his desk.

'Have you all removed the planted memories?' he asked waiting at all six nodded to the second pensieve that Minerva was guarding. 'Well, then. I warn you. This isn't pretty.'

The Aurors nodded and one by one stepped up and leant forward until their noses were touching the silvery liquid and they were pulled inside.

Soon the office was quiet, the soothing murmuring as Severus whispered into Harry's ear as he held him, the only thing to breach the silence. Eventually Harry fell asleep and the silence was complete. Severus continued to hold him as Albus and Minerva joined him.

'Do you think it will work?' Severus asked softly.

Albus shrugged. 'For Harry's sake, I hope so.' The silence returned and it was over an hour later before the Aurors arrived back, tumbling out of the pensieve, mortified expressions tinged with no small amount of anger marring their faces.

'You remember.' Albus stated as the three moved out into the office.

Davies glanced at the others before giving a sharp nod. 'We do.' He said angrily.

Albus nodded and smiled. 'Severus, you must wake Harry, so he may return his memories.'

Severus glanced through the door. 'Do we have to? It's the most peaceful sleep he's had in months.'

Albus sighed, his eyes dimming slightly. 'You know that we do. Those memories are a part of Harry.'

Severus grumbled but picked up the pensieve and followed the older wizard back into the small room. Minerva watched as the six Aurors glanced at each other, each reliving the scenes they had just witnessed. She had no doubt that Harry now had six more champions to his cause.

Twenty minutes later Albus returned, Severus leading a frighteningly pale and trembling Harry. The silence remained as they journeyed back down to the great hall. The others could hear Harry's deep breath as he tried to compose himself before they went in and Davies placed a tentative hand on the other man's shoulder.

'Potter.' He said softly. 'Harry, we're very sorry.' Harry looked up and smiled wanly.

'Thank you.' He said, his voice hoarse. Davies raised an eyebrow in question but between the shake of Albus' head and the glare from his former teacher the Auror remained silent. The more he thought about it the more obvious it became that the older wizard had placed silencing charms around that small room as Harry's memories were returned to him and judging by the rawness of his voice, they had been fairly heavy duty.

'We're going to get him Harry, I promise.' He said solemnly. Harry just nodded and flicked his wrist at the doors, opening them.

Ron and Hermione were at the door instantly, hugging Harry tightly between them, both trying to hide the horrified expressions at the sight of their friend who had been through so much in one short day. Most of the guests had gone home, each sworn to secrecy as to what had transpired until the full story was known. Only the closer members of the Order and those close to Ron and Hermione remained. Ron and Hermione could feel Harry trembling and wished they could do more to help him. Eventually Ron pulled away and looked at Severus who was watching them, his eyes unusually bright.

'Take him home.' Ron said softly. 'We'll sort everything out and be in touch.'

Severus nodded, and after Harry was hugged and kissed by both Ron and Hermione, Severus together with Neville bundled the young man back up to the Headmaster's office and they flooed back to the Ministry. This time Harry didn't protest when Severus promptly picked him up, and with his head cradled against the older man's chest, those comforting arms around him and the smell that was only Severus lingering in his nose he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>'Was it true?' Molly Weasley asked. Albus and Minerva exchanged glances but Davies spoke before he could.<p>

'Yes, it was true.' He spat, his anger now directed at the Minister. 'That bastard deserves the Kiss for what he did.'

Albus looked slightly taken aback at the young man's display of temper at his current boss but he recovered quickly turning to Ron and Hermione.

'Well, Mr and Mrs Weasley, is there anything left to do?' he asked cheerfully.

Ron shook his head. 'No, everything is done.' He said bluntly.

'And we have something else we must do.' Hermione's expression was just as stony as her husband's. 'I gather you have a copy of what Fudge planted.'

Albus nodded. 'In my office.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and a small smirk graced Hermione's face. 'This should fit in just nicely with what he have planned.' She said softly.

Ron grinned wickedly. 'Very nicely indeed.' He added.

* * *

><p>Neville stayed with them at the house for several days after they returned from London. As they had left the Department of Magic they had run into Secretary Springs who had taken one look at Harry ensconced in Severus' arms and demanded softly to know what exactly had gone on.<p>

Neville had quietly explained and the American had practically blown a blood vessel. His eyes had glinted menacingly and his fists had clenched, his anger radiating visibly. Only the fact that Harry was asleep stopping the man from letting loose a rant that promised to be of epic proportions.

Instead he nodded curtly to both Neville and Severus and murmured something about visiting the Department of Magical Co-operation before turning on his heel and stalking off. The next morning he had rang and instructed Neville to stay in Connecticut as long as he needed.

It took Harry several days to recover from the events of the trip and Severus and Neville both diligently followed him around like nursemaids until Harry finally yelled at them to stop and leave him in peace. As they sat for dinner one evening an owl flew in to perch beside Harry who almost fell of his chair in shock.

'I thought we were untraceable.' Harry said in surprise.

Neville laughed. 'That's George W. He's Secretary Springs personal owl.' Neville explained. 'Quite a legend around the Department actually. He called him that to annoy the Muggle President and from what I've heard, it works rather well too.'

Harry snorted, taking the proffered scroll and handing the owl a bit of roast beef. George W hopped up onto Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek gently, hooting calmly.

'What is it with you and owls anyway?' Severus asked sarcastically. 'That white menace was exactly the same when you got close to her. Almost took anyone's hand off if you weren't there though.' The last part was added with no small amount of bitterness.

Harry just shrugged and smirked offering the owl another bit of beef. He had missed having an owl. Hedwig had always listen to him and looked after him. When she had died he had vowed never to get another but maybe it was time to rethink that decision.

'Aren't you going to open it?' Neville gestured to the scroll sitting on the table. Harry nodded, grabbing the parchment and cracking the seal.

_Dear Harry,_

_Just a short note to express once again my sorrow at the events of three days ago and again, I wish there had been more I could have done. I hope you are indeed feeling better as Mr Longbottom informs me._

_I have also enclosed a little clipping from your Daily Prophet that arrived yesterday that I think you should read. _

_Any way, once again I apologise and look forward to seeing you soon._

_Kindest regards,_

_Carmichael._

Harry smiled and handed the note to Severus who laughed. 'The man apologises almost as much as you.' He quipped. Harry reached over and smacked him before unfolding the newspaper clipping.

'Oh my god.' He breathed as he took in the headline.

'What is it?' Neville asked curiously. Harry blushed deeply as he turned the paper to face them.

'**BOY-WHO-LIVED AT CENTRE OF DIPLOMATIC CONFRONTATION' **the headline screamed.

'Bloody hell.' Neville swore. 'What else does it say?'

Harry handed the paper over to him and nervously folded his hands in his lap as Neville began to read out loud.

'The Boy-Who-Lived arrived back in the United Kingdom yesterday to a chilly reception from our Minister of Magic. Harry Potter, who disappeared just two weeks ago returned by international Portkey only to be arrested on sight. Sources inside the Ministry say that while the arrest wasn't planned, Minister Fudge made a decision that it was required.' Harry gave a derisive snort and Neville went on.

'The Minister called for a full hearing of the Wizingamot, but before any questioning could really begin several events occurred. Firstly it was revealed that after some rough handling from several Aurors escorting him, Mr Potter had sustained several broken ribs. Albus Dumbledore who seemed to be speaking for Mr Potter, called for a medi-wizard, but before one could be called the hearing was interrupted by the American Secretary of Magic, Carmichael Springs who ordered the release of Mr Potter stating in no uncertain terms that he was an American citizen here under diplomatic status and he had the paperwork to prove it.' Neville took a breath, glancing at the two men at the table.

'The entire incident almost nullified the Treaty of International Magical Co-operation between our nation and the United States. The question is,' he went on. 'Can we do anything to return Mr Potter to his rightful home? Does he even want to return after what happened? Is he worth the trouble such a diplomatic disagreement with the Americans could cause? And most of all, will we ever find out whether the Dark Lord is really gone?'

'And that is the real question they want an answer to?' Severus growled. Harry closed his eyes before standing suddenly. Severus and Neville could hear the enormous release of breath as Harry pushed the pain down and limped outside to stand on the balcony, looking out over the calm water, the lights twinkling from across the Sound.

'Severus, he needs you.' Neville said softly, rising from the table and disappearing into his guest room down the hall.

Severus sighed, dropping the letter and standing up. He moved almost silently through the door, causing Harry to jump as he slid his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him back against his chest. He felt the younger man sob catch in his throat and spun him around to hug him tightly.

'Harry, it will end. One day, I promise it will.' He said softly. Harry shook his head.

'No, it won't. They all know we're here now and they will come looking for us.' He mumbled.

Severus clasped his shoulder and grasped his chin, forcing the green eyes to meet his own. 'They won't find us, Harry. We're untraceable remember. I don't think Carmichael will take any chances, do you?'

Harry's eyes softened. 'No.' he whispered.

Severus sighed, caressing the cheek under his fingers. 'Relax, Harry. Please forget all this and just relax.'

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissing a trail slowly across his chin. 'Make me forget, Severus. Please.' He whispered. Startlingly bright black eyes stared deeply into green before Severus crushed his mouth over the soft pink mouth in front of him. Without breaking contact he gently lifted Harry into his arms and carried him through the house and upstairs.

From the guest room window at the far end of the house, Neville sighed and pulled the blind closed, silently thanking every deity he could think of for Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – It isn't mine.

**Chapter 5 – Slytherin Tendencies**

Carmichael Springs walked swiftly to the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

'Paula, I need that secure connection we spoke about the other day as soon as possible.' He said brusquely. The petite blond witch, who was the assistant to the head of the IMC nodded and quickly walked through to a secure room to set up the fire call leaving Carmichael Springs standing in the office, still fuming.

He had just received a letter form Neville detailing as per his request, exactly what had transpired from the moment they arrived in London until their return that evening. Severus had apparently filled in any gaps regarding the time they were up in the headmaster's office.

Now it was time to begin the campaign to remove the English Minister he had been asked to participate in by Harry's friends.

'Secretary, they are ready for you.' Paula Daniels walked back in to the main office, leaving the door open behind her. Carmichael nodded and walked into the other room, closing the door behind him and feeling the national security level silence and locking charms fall into place. Knowing that no one short of God could hear him now, he turned to see two faces looking expectantly at him from the fireplace.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley, I presume.' Carmichael said cheerfully. Ron and Hermione smiled.

'Good evening, Secretary.' They said in unison.

Carmichael laughed. 'Are you sure you two weren't separated at birth?' He asked wryly. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and snickered quietly.

'I hope not, ' Hermione added with a laugh. 'Seeing as we just got married.'

Carmichael laughed again. 'Harry told me about you two.' He said.

'Did he tell you his theory?' Hermione asked.

The American Secretary of Magic nodded. 'Oh yes. Interesting theory that. I didn't believe him before, but after the last few minutes I think he could be right.'

'You haven't seen anything yet.' Ron chortled. Hermione smacked him and turned back to the Secretary.

'What can we do for your, Seceretary. I assume you received our package?' she asked.

The jovial look dropped almost instantly off the American's face. 'Yes, I did.' He sighed.. 'Quite the little diplomat, your Minister.' He added sarcastically.

'Quite.' Ron agreed with a scowl. 'Have you managed to confirm the three meetings with the head of your IMC?'

Carmichael nodded. 'I have spoken to Tungsten. He said that your Minister did in fact request the meetings and as per our policy each meeting was documented afterwards.'

'Really?' Hermione looked quite pleased at this revelation.

'Yes. We also managed to get hold of three of the other participants of those meetings, all of whom have….graciously, if slightly unwillingly….agreed to add their memories to the large pensieve we have collected for you.'

'Bloody brilliant.' Ron burst out. Hermione rolled her eyes and Carmichael snorted softly.

'Quite.' The American Secretary added. 'So are you ready for tomorrow?'

'Yes, we have alerted our two contacts at the Prophet and the Quibbler. They are ready with their stories as soon as they pick up on yours.' Hermione said firmly.

'Good. Ours will come out in print in less than eight hours. I just hope that is soon enough.'

'Soon enough?' Ron looked quizzically at him.

'We have had notice that not only have several reporters found there way to our shores from the United Kingdom but muggle Customs and Immigration have alerted us to three names that Neville Longbottom passed on as Death Eaters actually flew in by muggle aeroplane yesterday and have since disappeared.' Carmichael said grimly. Ron and Hermione could see how concerned the man was and both did wonder just what the relationship was between their friend and the politically powerful leader of the American wizarding world.

'Oh my word, does Harry know?' Hermione gasped. 'We have to get him out of there. He can't protect himself.'

'Calm yourself, Mrs Weasley.' Carmichael said soothingly. 'Harry is protected by many wards, both his own and some set by my personal Aurors. Add to that the protectiveness of your potions master and I'm sure Harry is quite safe for the moment. My belief is that the Death Eaters are actually here to try and capture the participants of those meetings with your Minister. I believe they now work for a different master; one that can keep them out of your Azkaban Prison.'

'That bloody prat.' Ron and Hermione said in unison causing Carmichael to laugh again.

'I see that Harry is quite correct, Mrs Weasley. Your husband is definitely a bad influence on you.'

'Hey.' Ron said indignantly as Hermione blushed and giggled softly.

'Anyway, Secretary. We should let you go. I know you have many more important things to do than talk to us.' She said diplomatically.

Carmichael smiled, glad that Harry had such good friends. 'Not really. Harry is very important to me.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly in interest. 'May I ask why that is, Secretary?'

The American's mouth twitched. 'Let's just say that I owe him a Wizard's Debt and leave it at that, shall we.'

The stunned faces of the two was enough for Carmichael to know that both had guessed exactly what Harry had done but were far too respectful of the privacy of their friend to ask for any further details.

'Well, good evening then, Secretary, and thank you.' Hermione managed to stammer out before she closed and warded the Floo connection.

Carmichael Springs walked back to his office and placed two telephone calls before sitting back and waiting. The morning newspaper would be sent to him first and he really couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours later as Harry, Severus and Neville sat down to dinner an owl once again flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder.<p>

'George W.' Harry exclaimed, instantly offering the owl some chicken and untying the scroll off its leg. 'How are you?'

The owl swallowed the chicken and hooted softly, raising his wing and patting Harry's head causing the young man to laugh. 'I'm fine, you silly thing. Did Carmichael tell you to baby me?' he laughed again and Neville glanced at Severus to see the potions master watching Harry laugh for the first time in as many weeks, a smile on his face and his eyes suspiciously bright.

'You don't have to, you know.' Harry went on as the owl hooted again and rubbed the top of his head against Harry's cheek. 'No, and you can tell him that.'

'Um Harry.' Neville said hesitantly. 'Can you actually understand what he's saying?'

Harry glanced up and shrugged. 'Not really, but George W is a very clever owl, like Hedwig was.' George W gave a proud hoot and ruffled his feathers. 'It's almost like he puts the thought into my mind of what he means. It's kind of odd really.'

'Kind of.' Severus snorted.

'Hush you.' Harry scolded softly as George W threw a glare at the potions master that would have done the man himself proud.

Severus held up his hands in surrender. 'No offence intended.' He said quickly as the owl snapped its beak sharply in his direction.

Neville stifled a snicker and pointed to the scroll. 'Aren't you going to open it?'

Harry looked warily at it before tossing it to his friend. 'You do it. They're always bad news anyway.' He said, feeding George W another piece of chicken.

Neville sighed but obligingly picked up the parchment and unrolled it, scanning the first piece quickly before doing the same to the second. 'Bloody hell.' Neville swore.

'Excuse me.' Severus drawled.

Neville's head shot up and he blushed brightly. 'Ah, sorry Professor.' He said sheepishly. 'But you'd better read this.' He handed to two pieces of parchment over as Harry continued to feed George W looking for all the world as if he couldn't really care less about what was written on the parchment. Severus, however, knew him better than that and could see by the tense set of his shoulders and the tightening of his jaw that he was expecting the worst.

Snape too, scan the parchment before uncharacteristically swearing. 'Sev.' Harry scolded. 'It must be bad, if your abnormally immeasurable vocabulary has failed you and you've had to resort to profanity.'

Neville snorted loudly but managed to refrain from commenting.

Severus sneered and raised an eyebrow. 'Quite the contrary Harry. Your Secretary Springs has gone up in my estimation yet again, which after last week I didn't actually think was possible.'

Now Harry looked intrigued. 'I beg your pardon?'

Severus smirked and leaned back in his chair before beginning to read aloud.

'The American Department of Magic has today questioned the integrity of the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom in light of revelations concerning secret meetings between the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge and certain classified dark creatures over the last eight years before the downfall of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.'

'What?' Harry breathed, his disinterest forgotten as he listened to Severus' words.

'The Secretary stated that after consultation with Harry Potter and several other members of the Order of the Phoenix he has no doubts whatsoever that Lord Voldemort has been destroyed and that it is the actions of the English Minister over these last weeks that have us concerned, most particularly the arrest and subsequent attempted trial of one of our citizens; one who is definitively the true hero of the last war.'

'Bloody hell.' Harry groaned, dropping his head into his hands causing Neville to snort and Severus to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

'Secretary Springs has called for a full enquiry into last week's failure by the English Ministry to abide by the Treaty of International Magical Co-operation and dependant of the outcome, may request that the United Nations Department of Magic revoke all Treaty rights and obligations of the United Kingdom.'

'Good god.' Harry breathed.

Severus scowled at him before continuing. 'We here at the Daily Diviner have always questioned the magical community of the United Kingdom's continued support for a man who has shown no leadership qualities whatsoever and hope that finally our Department of Magic and the rest of the wizarding world will see what we have known all along, even on the far side of the pond as it were.' Severus finished.

'What the hell have I started?' Harry looked so horrified that Severus stood and moved to wrap his arms around the younger man, dislodging George W who gave him a miffed glance before flying back out the window.

'You haven't done anything, Harry.' Severus said, kissing the messy black hair. 'Fudge brought this on himself.'

'I know, but this. It's too much. What if something goes wrong? The UN could block any future Treaties between the UK and the other member nations.'

'Harry.'

'If another Dark Lord rose, the UK would be unable to ask for international assistance.'

'Harry.'

'They couldn't trade and traveling in and out of the country would become almost impossible.' Harry continued babbling on.

Severus, having tried interrupting twice, shut him up the only way he knew how, by kissing him soundly.

Neville flushed and ducked his head, still unused to seeing his friend and his old professor responding so intimately with each other.

'Now will you listen?' Severus whispered, placing one last kiss on Harry's mouth.

Harry smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

'Carmichael won't let it go so far.' Severus promised.

'No.' Neville added, looking up. 'That was just a primer for the stuff Ron and Hermione had planned.'

'Planned?' Harry asked curiously.

Severus grinned and returned to his seat, picking up the other piece of parchment and handing it to Harry.

'**CORNELIUS FUDGE – MISUSE OF POWER. YOU-KNOW-WHO DEAD.' **Screamed the headline as Harry began to read aloud.

'Allegations are running rampant throughout the Ministry of Magic regarding the misuse of power by our own Cornelius Fudge. Confirmed reports of clandestine meetings with supporters of You-Know-Who as well as the collection and destruction of artifacts that may have not only ended the war sooner but without the loss of lives are only the beginning of the story into the Minister's dealings over the last ten years.' Harry took a deep breath and continued.

'Several members of the Order of the Phoenix have stepped forward with documented proof that Minister Fudge forestalled the revelations of the Dark Lords resurrection and repeatedly did everything in his power to keep You-Know-Who from being destroyed.

One can only question the reasons why, and we at the Daily Prophet had several theories, one of which was confirmed only days ago by the appearance at our offices of six Ministry Aurors who where at the final battle and have confirmed not only the destruction of the Dark Lord but the Obliviation and replacement of their memories by a specialist Auror on the direct orders of the Minister himself.' Harry trailed off.

'Harry, are you okay?' Severus asked tentatively.

Harry swallowed and nodded before reading on. 'Having seen the implanted memories as well as the originals of the battle from several different points of view we can only assure our readers that Harry Potter is indeed a hero and the Dark Lord is no longer. As for our Minister, we turn to him to confirm or deny the allegations.

The Daily Prophet sends its deepest apologies to Mr Potter and everyone else who fought so valiantly that day and hope that Minister Fudge will admit to his wrong doing. It may be the only way to save the United Kingdom if the article in this morning's Daily Diviner is to be believed.' Harry trailed off again and placed the parchment back down in the table.

'It's all so out of control.' He whispered.

'No it isn't. Ron and Hermione know exactly what they're doing.' Neville said firmly.

Harry looked up at Neville as if he had grown another head. 'What?'

'Ron and Hermione.' Neville said slowly as if he thought Harry might be losing it. 'Your insurance policy, remember?'

Harry frowned for a moment before it dawned on him and he began to laugh.

'Insurance policy?' This from Severus.

Neville nodded. 'Apparently Hermione and Ron were quite concerned when Harry told him what and who the Minister had been meeting with over the last eight years and they convinced him to put the memory of every meeting Harry had seen into a pensieve and that is what the proof is that they have. Harry can only remember the bits after the meetings when he put them in the bowl and Ron and Hermione used to tell him it was for his insurance policy. It's like a standing joke.' He explained.

'I always thought they were just playing with me.' Harry laughed. 'But obviously not.'

'Obviously.' Severus drawled, sipping his wine. 'You know, I don't think my feeble mind can cope with such Slytherin tendencies from three Gryffindors in one day.'

'Three?'

'Ron, Hermione, and your good friend Carmichael.'

'How do you know he would have been a Gryffindor?' Harry asked challengingly.

Severus snorted. 'The way he carries on about you, there is no doubt in my mind.'

Neville laughed, Harry mock glared and Snape just sat smirking at them both and mildly sipping his wine. All in all the evening ended on a much calmer note than it might have, and once again Severus Snape managed to make Harry forget, even for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Visitors, good and bad**

As Harry and Severus finally retired to bed very late that evening, or the next morning really, many witches and wizards in the United Kingdom were waking, eager to see what the day would bring. After the revelations in yesterday's editions of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler many were wondering what the response from the Minister would be. Would they even have the same Minister by the end of the day?

A still fuming Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, the door heavily locked and warded as he threw document after document into the fireplace. Until he heard from his people in the United States he didn't know what step to take. Those blasted Weasleys had pre-empted him, letting out the stories of his dealings and betrayals before he could discredit them. If he tried now, it would only be worse.

All he could do now was destroy everything he could lay his hands on.

* * *

><p>Carmichael Springs also sat in his office. It was late, very late. Almost four in the morning in fact as the Secretary of Magic finally finished the last letter.<p>

There certainly were some advantages to being the leader of the wizarding free world, he thought as he attached the secure missive to George W's leg, knowing it would be read immediately on receipt.

'Antony Viaires, Head of the UN Wizarding Council.' He told the owl who hooted softly before taking off out the window.

If everything went to plan then he would need to collect Harry and Severus tomorrow night and bring them back to New York so that they could meet with the UN Wizarding Council the day after.

He sat back with a sigh and reached again for the latest intelligence report regarding the now missing Death Eaters. He wasn't worried about the three witnesses they had. All three were under Fidelius charms but Harry's safety worried him greatly in spite of what he had told Harry's friends.

While he was untraceable to all but the American Department of Magic, Carmichael knew that there were some in the building that would reveal Harry's whereabouts for the right price and it was the thought of it that had made sleep elude him that night.

There was still no word on the two missing Death Eaters but another two had arrived just the day before and their magical signature had been located in and around the Washington DC area. Carmichael's heart sank again. It was no better on the second reading and he glanced up at the wizarding clock on the wall. Far too early, it said.

Sighing again he stood and walked to the window. It was still dark, streetlights and the occasional car headlights the only things shining through the gloom. He would go and see Harry this morning he decided, bring him back to a safe house if necessary.

* * *

><p>Harry started awake, hissing softly as he sat up. Severus sighed and shifted in his sleep as Harry slid slowly out of bed. He summoned his cane and stood up, breathing heavily as tears sprung to his eyes. It always hurt a bit more when he hadn't been moving for a while.<p>

It was still early, the sun just making an appearance and it was light enough to see by as he limped quietly from the room. His ears strained to pick up the noise that had woken him.

There.

A soft footstep sounded over the polished floorboards downstairs. Harry knew it could only be a wizard, there were too many muggle repelling charms on the house. He also knew it wasn't Neville as he wouldn't be creeping around. That left only one possibility, the question was, were they friend or foe. He heard another set of footsteps and a soft whisper and he knew. The intruders were opening doors along the hallway and Harry knew they would soon reach Neville's room.

He couldn't let that happen.

He took a deep breath and began stepping one step at a time down the stairs, the adrenaline seeming to curb the pain somewhat. He made it to the bottom without alerting the intruders and slowly peered around the corner. There were four of them, systematically sweeping the rooms in pairs. Harry knew they would be split far enough apart when they got to the far end of the hallway that he should be able to take out one pair silently before the other realised. The only difficulty was making sure he got the second pair before they reached Neville.

Silently he summoned his throwing knives and held them loosely. Thankfully he could throw just as well from either hand. He snuck quietly through the side doors of the sitting room and into the dining room, knowing that was the next room they would check.

He flattened himself against the wall in the shadows by the voluminous linen curtains and waited.

Within moments the door opened and two cloaked figures stepped into the room, one heading towards the far end, the other towards him. Barely moving he slowly lifted his arm and threw the first dagger. It landed true, right in the middle of his neck and with a soft gurgle the man crumpled to the floor. The other spun around and Harry quickly raised the other dagger, hurling it with all his might.

It missed.

The Death Eater raised his wand but Harry was quicker, the green of the killing curse erupting from his palm. Unfortunately both the sound of the dagger imbedding itself in the wall and the bright light of the killing curse brought the other two running and Harry had to quickly duck to avoid an Avada Kedavra that was sent his way.

A blasting curse from the second man blew an enormous hole out of the wall beside him, knocking out several load bearing beams and Harry shuffled as quickly as he could further into the shadows towards the door to the sitting room. The Death Eaters spread out, keeping him in a crossfire as hexes and curses flew through the air.

Harry dodged a Cruciatus, sending a blasting curse of his own back. He followed that up with a strong stunning hex. Again he missed. Sweat was beginning to pour from him as he ducked and dodged, trying to ignore the ever growing pain in his leg.

He smiled grimly as he heard a yell, his last slashing hex obviously reaching its target. He dared a look to his left, noting the second Death Eater was in just the right spot, and a powerful disarming curse sent the figure, flying backwards through the window and into the railing of the deck with a sickening crunch. He didn't get up.

Harry felt a moment's satisfaction before hearing the Cruciatus bellowed loudly. His head whipped around and he automatically darted sideways but it wasn't aimed at him, instead Neville, who had finally been roused by the noise, had burst in and caught the curse full on. It only lasted a moment however, as Harry's angry green eyes flashed and once again that horrible green light burst from his palm.

The entire duel had lasted less than a couple of minutes but to Harry it felt like he had been dueling for hours as he hobbled slowly over to Neville who was still shakily getting up from the floor just as Severus ran in.

'What on earth?' the potions master exclaimed.

'Death Eaters.' Harry breathed as he swayed on the spot. 'Have to get out of here. This end of the house is going to go.' As if to prove his point several walls around them gave an ominous creak and Severus, not waiting for an explanation, swept Harry into his arms and grabbed Neville's shoulder, propelling him out of the room towards the front door.

'Can't we just stabilize it?' Neville asked as he was pushed through the door.

'Not with all the wards and things. The magicks would react badly.' Harry whispered hoarsely. They barely made it down the front steps before the whole left hand side of the house gave a great shuddering groan and collapsed to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Harry, looking at what had been his last place of refuge, felt tears come to his eyes and he turned and buried his head in Severus' chest.

It was over. They had been found.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

That was how Carmichael found them less than half an hour later. Sitting numbly on the front lawn and staring at the half demolished home.

'Harry?' The Secretary of Magic practically leapt from the car before it had even come to a full stop.

'I put him to sleep.' Severus said quietly. 'He was in a lot of pain.'

'What happened?'

'From the little I could get out of Harry there were four Death Eaters apparently.'

'Where are they now?'

'Dead.' Severus said bluntly, not taking his eyes off the sleeping figure in his arms.

'Harry got them all.' Neville explained.

Carmichael well and truly understood the betrayed expression on the potions master's face.

'I'm sorry.' He said softly.

Severus shook his head, gently stroking Harry's cheek. 'It matter's not now.'

'We should get you both somewhere safe and Harry should see a medi-wizard.' Neville said firmly, standing and helping Carmichael to pull Severus to his feet. Neville tried to help by taking Harry but Severus would have none of it, holding tightly to the sleeping figure even as he climbed into the car.

'Davis, collect whatever belongings you can and bring me the bodies of those Death Eaters. We need to know exactly who they are. I'll leave the others with you. Apparate back when you have finished.'

The head Auror nodded. 'Yes, Sir.'

Carmichael cast one final glance up at the house before climbing into the car, sitting behind the driver with Neville as Severus, sitting on the other seat, cradled Harry in his arms, one hand gently stroking his cheek and a never ending murmur of words coming from his mouth.

Neither Carmichael, nor Neville could hear what he was saying but subconsciously Harry must have as the more he heard it the more relaxed he became, the pained grimace on his face easing until a soft smile graced his features. Only then did the monologue stop and Severus leaned his head back against the seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, a single tear escaping his tightly clenched eyes and running down his cheek.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly even if the day was quite chilly by the time they arrived back in Manhattan. Carmichael taking them back to that specially warded suite of rooms at the Hilton they had stayed in less than a month before. He checked them in and under a notice-me-not charm they snuck up to the suite.<p>

The Secretary watched sadly as Severus placed Harry in bed and climbed in after him, pulling the tiny figure close and closing his eyes. He turned away when he felt Neville's hand land gently on his arm.

'We did everything we could.' Neville said softly.

Carmichael glanced once more at the two sleeping figures before looking back at one of Harry's oldest friends. 'Think of the worst possible outcome to what happened this morning, and then tell me that the fact that we can say we did everything we could, would allow you to live with yourself afterward had it actually occurred.'

Neville swallowed. 'I see your point.' He didn't know just how strong a Life Debt was but judging by the aggrieved expression on the Secretary's face the older man was definitely feeling it.

'I'm sending the Aurors, Mr Longbottom, as soon as Davis returns from Connecticut. Two will be stationed in the suite, two in the hall and another two in the lobby. If Harry doesn't like it, tell him to take it up with me.'

'Yes, Sir.' Neville sighed, knowing just how that conversation would go.

'I'll be in touch.' Carmichael said curtly before spinning and stalking from the room.

'Bloody hell.' Neville swore softly before moving to sit on the sofa. He would stay awake until the Aurors arrived.

* * *

><p>George W was waiting for the Secretary as he walked back into his office. He scratched the huge eagle owl under the chin before plucking the heavily warded envelope off its leg. It was only just after ten o'clock but Carmichael was already tired. Mostly he was tired of a world that could be so cruel to a young man who was nothing but kind to everyone.<p>

He had thought that the Unspeakable status would keep Harry safe, allow the young man to live normally, but it was not to be. In spite of how much Harry hated the thought, he was going to have to use a secret keeper.

Harry was loathe the place anyone he loved in what he perceived to be the immeasurable amount of danger one would undoubtedly be in as Secret Keeper to the Boy-Who-Lived, and if Carmichael was honest with himself, the position was most assuredly one that could break the strongest of men.

Whenever a future Dark Lord in training wished to prove his might he would go looking for Harry Potter. Killing the Boy-Who-Lived would certainly cement them as the premier Dark Wizard of the age as it was something even the great Lord Voldemort had been unable to do.

In other words, as much as Carmichael didn't wish it was so, Harry would be running for the rest of his life.

He quickly scanned the letter from the head of the UN and smiled. Just what he and Harry's two friends wanted. George W hooted at him and Carmichael looked up, waving his hand dismissively.

'Fine, go, but if he's asleep don't wake him up.' He said firmly and the eagle owl hooted softly before taking off out the window once more.

Carmichael grabbed his outer robes, which had lain discarded over the back of his chair since the night before and pulled them on as he headed out and down to IMC.

'Good morning, Paula.' He greeted the young witch who smiled back at him brightly.

'Good morning Secretary. Do you need a secure connection?'

Carmichael nodded. 'Yes, same address as last time please.' Paula nodded and disappeared into the side room and Carmichael waited.

Almost ten minutes later she returned and gestured for Carmichael to enter.

'Thank you, Paula.' He said politely before closing the door and feeling the wards seal themselves up tight.

'Secretary, how are you?' Hermione called from the fireplace.

'Have you seen Harry lately?' Ron chimed in.

'Is he alright?' Hermione added.

Carmichael held up his hands in surrender. 'Whoa, slow down.' He said quickly. 'To answer your questions. Tired. Yes, this morning, and no, he's not.'

Hermione assimilated the answers almost instantly. 'What happened?' By this time Ron had caught up and he frowned.

'It wasn't the articles, was it?'

Carmichael shook his head. 'No, Death Eaters.'

The two Weasley's faces drained of blood.

'What? How?' Hermione whispered faintly.

'Someone from here, unfortunately.' Carmichael sighed, the strain of the last twenty four hours beginning to show on his face.

'But he was safe. Untraceable, you said.' Ron blustered.

'To all but the Department, essentially he was. But someone from my staff sold him out.' The American Secretary looked to be taking the dishonesty of his people very personally indeed. 'We keep records of everyone with access to Unspeakable files and I can assure there will be a previously unheard of amount of Veritaserum being thrown around here this afternoon and when I find the one responsible the consequences will be dire.'

Ron looked pleased with this promise but Hermione just shook her head. 'How is Harry? Is he safe? What happened?'

The Secretary slumped slightly in his chair. 'He's safe for the moment, I have six Aurors guarding him, as for whether he is alright or what happened, I don't rightly know. I got a report early this morning that another two Death Eaters had arrived and their signatures had been recorded several times around the Capital, and as soon as it was light left for Connecticut. I arrived to find them sitting on the front lawn in their pyjamas and half the house demolished. Harry was in a forced sleep, according to Mr Snape he had been in a considerable amount of pain. Both Mr Snape and Mr Longbottom were in mild shock and all I could get from them was that there had been four Death Eaters in the house and Harry had taken care of it. I think that was all they knew.' Carmichael finished sadly.

'Merlin.' Hermione breathed.

'It never bloody ends for him, does it?' Ron swore.

'What now?' Hermione asked.

Carmichael sighed. 'No matter how strongly he feels against it he's going to need a Secret Keeper. There is no other way.'

All three were silent for several moments. Ron and Hermione had heard Harry's reasons against a Secret Keeper for him for many a year. The reasons had never changed and they were just as compelling now as they were then. Getting their friend to agree was going to be a battle.

'You know he will never pick anyone, don't you?' Hermione said softly. 'He'll say no one is protected well enough to keep them safe.'

'I'm protected very well. I could hold it.' Carmichael told them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'What was the reason you owe Harry a Life Debt again?'

Carmichael blushed slightly. 'Point taken.' He said quietly. 'But there must be someone we can suggest to Harry.'

'What about a circle?' Ron asked.

Hermione turned and looked quizzically at him. 'A what?'

'A circle. I Keep for Harry, Neville keeps for me, Albus Keeps for Neville and Harry Keeps for Albus. That way it's an unbroken circle and because the entire circle is under a Fidelius charm within the circle, it can't be broken.' Ron finished quite smugly.

Hermione's eyes widened and Carmichael saw her arms appear in the flames and fling themselves around Ron's neck. 'Oh Ron, that's the smartest thing you've ever said.'

Ron blushed and Carmichael laughed. 'I'd have to agree with that.' He chuckled. 'From what Harry's told me, it's quite unusual for you to think outside the box like that, Mr Weasley.'

Ron shrugged out of Hermione's embrace. 'I'm not sure whether to feel pleased or insulted by that comment.' He said indignantly. Hermione snorted before suddenly becoming serious.

'Secretary Springs, is there anyway for us to see Harry?' she asked tentatively. 'Does he have a Floo connection where he is?'

Carmichael shook his head. 'No, he doesn't, but I can arrange an International Portkey for you in half an hour if you like.'

'Really?' Hermione breathed hopefully.

The American Secretary grinned. 'Be at your Ministry in one hour. Someone will be there to escort you.'

'Oh thank you.' Hermione gushed. 'Thank you so much.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Thank you, Secretary.'

Carmichael smiled. 'You're welcome. We'll see you soon.'

The Weasleys nodded and waved goodbye before shutting the floo connection down as Carmichael lifted the wards and left the room to arrange both the Portkey and the escort as promised.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his consciousness return several hours later. He could feel the soft bed under him and Severus arms holding him tight and it all came flooding back. The Death Eaters. His house, destroyed.<p>

They had found him.

Without his eyes opening tears began flooding down his cheeks to wet his hair.

'Shhh, Harry.' Severus crooned, immediately realising Harry was awake and pulling him tighter to him. Harry let out a heart wrenching sob and rolled over, burying his head in his lover's chest as Severus gently stroked his back.

'They won.' Harry sobbed. 'They took the one thing I had left that no one knew about and they destroyed it.'

'Harry, we can build another. I promise we will.' Severus said pleadingly.

Harry shook his head. 'I don't want another one. I've had enough.' He pushed away from the older man and sat up, gasping and grimacing as a sharp pain ripped through him. Trying to ignore it he stood and grabbing his cane limped towards the bathroom. 'What the hell did I ever do to deserve this life anyway?' he spat before the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Carmichael Springs was waiting for them when they arrived in Washington with their escort.<p>

'Mr and Mrs Weasley, good to see you again, I'm just sorry that the two times we've met face to face have been because Harry's in trouble.'

Hermione sighed as they each shook the Secretary's hand. 'Story of his life I'm afraid.' She said sadly.

'So I seem to be finding out. No problems your end, I trust?'

'No.' Ron was grinning brightly and until he went on Carmichael didn't know why. 'When they found out it was a Portkey that had been organized by the American Secretary himself no less, the idiots in IMC couldn't fall over themselves to help us quick enough.' He laughed.

'Even offered us drinks while we waited.' Hermione snorted.

'As it should be.' Carmichael said primly but the two could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. 'Come on, I have a car waiting to take us to New York.'

'They're in New York?'

'Yep, let's go.'

The Secretary led them through a maze of corridors, collecting several Aurors on the way before taking a lift down to an underground garage.

'I always did love these liff things.' Ron mused looking around him.

'Liff?" Carmichael looked confused.

'Lift, idiot.' Hermione said rolling her eyes at him before turning to the Secretary. 'He means the elevator.'

'Oh.' The Secretary chuckled and Hermione could see several of the Aurors hiding smiles behind their hands.

They got into the large town car, the Aurors splitting between theirs and another car that preceded them and roared out of the garage and onto the street. Hermione looked out the window at the American capital in fascination as Ron and Carmichael talked softly.

The sun had dropped low in the sky by the time they arrived and the November chill was definitely in the air. Hermione pulled her coat around her tightly and they hurried through the door the doorman held for them. Carmichael walked swiftly through the lobby, nodding in greeting to the two Aurors stationed there before herding them into the lift for the trip to the top floor.

Another two Aurors stood guard either side of the door, snapping to attention and nodding politely to the Secretary as he walked up and knocked softly.

Davis opened it and nodded, letting the three walk through.

'Neville?'

'Hermione? Ron?' Neville looked up from his seat on the sofa in shock. 'What are you doing here?'

'Visiting you all of course.' Hermione said as if it was obvious.

'Secretary Springs firecalled us this morning and told us what happened.' Ron explained.

'Are you alright?'

Neville nodded. 'I'm fine. But, boy am I glad you two are here.'

'Why?' Carmichael couldn't help but ask.

'Harry and Professor Snape.'

'Are they still asleep?'

Neville shook his head. 'Oh no. Definitely not. In fact, I doubt anyone on this floor is still asleep had they been.'

'Oh no.' Hermione gasped. 'They didn't.'

'Oh yes they did.' Neville sighed. 'I don't know quite what happened. One minute they were asleep and the next I heard the bathroom door slamming and Professor Snape calling out this side of it. I gather Harry locked himself in, because the Professor continued calling out, quite nicely at first but then I think Harry said something, I don't know what and then Professor Snape resorted to some of his….. vocabulary…and there was a huge bang that sounded like half the bathroom exploded.'

'Oh dear.' Ron said softly. 'What happened next?'

'Professor Snape immediately tried to talk to Harry, to see if he was alright but Harry wouldn't answer. Eventually he got fed up and went downstairs. I believe he is in the bar drinking himself into a nice stupor.'

'And Harry?' Hermione asked, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

Neville sighed again. 'I managed to get him to open the door and then I sort of propelled him into another room and repaired the bathroom but he hasn't moved from there. George W came, but it was like he never even noticed.'

Hermione looked rather surprised and Carmichael made a mental note to tell her that Neville was not talking about the muggle President.

Neville went on without noticing her expression. 'He won't eat or speak or even acknowledge that someone is even there. He has been standing for hours, it must be killing him.'

'Where is he?'

'In the Library.' Neville gestured towards a door on the right and Ron and Hermione exchanged tentative glances before walking towards it.

They knocked out of courtesy before opening the door and stepping through. Both stopped at the sight before them. Harry stood by the window, still as a statue, one arm curled tightly around his waist, the other holding his cane, as he stared out into the ever growing dusk. The late afternoon sun shined onto his face, giving him an almost ethereal quality, however it also bore to emphasize the gaunt cheeks and hollow eyes. It was seeing their friend like this, in light cotton pants and a t-shirt that they were actually able to see just how much weight he had lost in the month since leaving England, and if horrified them.

'Harry?' Hermione said softly as they walked closer to their friend they noticed the dried tears on his cheeks. Gently Hermione reached out and grasped Harry's shoulders, turning him to face them. 'Harry?' she said again, choking back a gasp at the dull look in his eyes.

'Harry, mate, please say something.' Ron pleaded softly. Harry eyes filled with tears, several escaping to trickle down his cheeks, wetting them once again.

'I knew it couldn't work.' He whispered, his eyes screwing shut as he struggled to stop the tears. 'America, Severus, a normal life. It was nothing more than a dream and I should have left it that way.'

Hermione quickly pulled her friend towards her as Ron steadied him from behind. 'Just let it out Harry. You don't have to be so strong all the time.'

Harry shook his head, refusing to allow the tears to fall freely even as they dripped off his chin and onto the floor. 'Why is it so hard, Hermione?' he whispered. 'Why can't I just be normal? I should have gone with Tom, it would have been so much easier.'

It took a few seconds for Hermione to process what he just said and another second for her to reach up and slap him soundly. 'Don't you ever say something that stupid again, Harry Potter. You were not meant to die with Voldemort, you were meant to stay here with us, and the most important reason you were, is currently sitting in probably what can only be described as a miserable stupor down in the bar.'

Harry just stared at her wide eyed, his tears forgotten.

'She's right mate, Severus would be lost without you. He needs you as much as you need him.'

'Look.' Hermione went on. 'I know he probably said something awful to you but you need to look past that. You know he resorts to scathing sarcasm and insults when he's scared. I don't know what happened this morning but I imagine if it involved you and Death Eaters in the same place at the same time it probably scared the crap out of him. He needs you, Harry. We can work everything else out later but please, don't throw what you have, what you've both worked for, away.'

Harry dropped his eyes. 'You're right.' He said softly. 'I was very unfair to him. He was just trying to help.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said smugly, reaching into her bag. 'Now, I just happen to have a hangover potion with me.'

Harry lifted his head and gave Ron a wan smirk. 'She knows you well mate.'

Ron snorted. 'Too right she does.'

Hermione scowled at them and handed the potion over. 'Go.' She said firmly.

Harry nodded and clasping the vial in one hand he limped slowly from the room. He barely even noticed Carmichael, Neville and the two Aurors standing on the far side of the room as he bustled down the hallway and out the door.

'Follow him.' Carmichael nodded to Davis who took off after him.

* * *

><p>Harry spotted the figure with long black hair bent over what had to have been his tenth or eleventh glass of scotch judging by the empty ones around him, and hobbled slowly over, lifting the vial and placing it on the table.<p>

'I think you're going to need that.' He said softly. Severus' head shot up and Harry's heart dropped at the sight of the tired red rimmed eyes. 'God, Severus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.' Harry whispered, his eyes shining with love.

Severus smiled. 'I know.' He said hoarsely. 'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I just felt so helpless.' The older man frowned slightly and reached up the stroke Harry's slightly bruised cheek. 'What happened?'

Harry shrugged. 'Hermione.' He said simply.

'Hermione's here?'

'Ron too.' Harry confirmed.

Severus gently ran his fingers over the cheek once more. 'Ouch.' He said with a small snort.

Harry grinned. 'She does have that mean right hook.' He conceded in amusement.

'Why did she smack you?'

Harry smile faded, instantly leaving Severus on his guard. 'I said something I shouldn't have.'

Severus frowned. 'What did you say?'

Harry hesitated before speaking. 'I said I should have gone with Tom.' He said, so quietly that Severus almost missed it. The potions master's eyes widened and his face drained of blood as several different images flashed through his mind. As if reading his thoughts Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I wouldn't do that, you know. I wouldn't ever do that.' He said fervently.

'Harry, promise me, you won't ever say something like that again.' Severus pleaded.

Harry nodded. 'I promise Sev. I promise.'

Severus' looked intently at him as if searching to confirm that he was telling the truth, the onyx eyes boring into his own. Finally he looked satisfied and his expression softened.

'I love you, Harry.' He whispered, standing up and cupping Harry's face. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on the young man's mouth heedless of the scandalized muggles around them. Harry gave him a wry smile at the same time as wriggling his fingers and suddenly the muggles seemed fascinated by everything around them but the two men kissing passionately by the table in the corner.

'You're a wicked man, Potter.' Snape murmured into his ear, his breath causing Harry to shiver.

Harry glanced up at him, a sinful smirk on his face. 'I'll show you just how wicked later.'

Severus smirked back. 'Oooh, innuendo, from a Potter, no less.' He drawled.

Harry smacked him lightly before kissing him once again. 'Of course it will have to be much later as we have a suite full of guests waiting for us upstairs.' He said with a chuckle.

Severus groaned. 'You're right.'

'Why, may I have that in writing?' Harry interrupted.

This time it was Severus who smacked him. 'Come on you. Let us do what ever is required to get rid of these guests and then you have a promise to keep.'

Harry smiled as Severus took his arm and they slowly headed out of the bar and towards the lift. They stepped in the first available one and the doors closed. Harry sighed softly, knowing he was about to step willingly into an inquisition but also knowing that those who would be asking the questions about what transpired this morning also only had his best interests and his safety at heart.

This time it was Severus reading Harry's thoughts as he placed an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, placing a soft kiss on the young man's temple. He needed no words. Harry knew exactly what he meant.

He was never alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise from canon, is mine.

**Chapter 7 – Losing the War **

Sure enough as the two men stepped back into the room all eyes turned and fixed on the younger one.

'Harry?' Hermione said tentatively.

Harry sighed again and shook his head, allowing Severus to guide him over to the sofa and sit him down. The others exchanging worried glances as Harry hissed sharply, his face paling and sweat dotting his brow. Severus immediately fished a vial out of one of his many pockets and held it up to Harry's lips.

'Drink Harry.' He commanded softly. Harry swallowed the potion but it was several minutes before his breathing returned to normal and his hands stopped clenching.

'Harry?' Hermione tried again and waited as pained green eyes opened and Harry blinked several times. 'Are you okay, Harry?' Hermione asked, sitting down beside him.

Harry glanced at her and gave her a wan smile. 'That really has to be the most ridiculous question someone ever come up with.' He murmured.

Severus snorted and continued rubbing his back, remembering when Harry had said almost exactly the same thing to Albus and Minerva.

'Harry, what happened?' Carmichael asked.

'My leg hurts. What do you think?' he snapped.

Carmichael glanced at Severus who shook his head and turned back to Harry, knowing the reason the young man had immediately become so defensive. 'Harry,' he said soothingly. 'What happened this morning?'

Harry swallowed heavily. 'Please don't.' He whispered.

'Don't what Harry?'

'Don't ask me.' He breathed as Ron, Hermione and Neville finally sat down on the sofa opposite them.

'Harry, it wasn't your fault.' The redhead told him.

'You did what you had to do.' Hermione added.

'I killed them.' Harry whispered, turning away. 'I swore I wouldn't do that again.'

Severus grabbed his chin, turning the other's head and meeting his eyes. 'They would have killed you Harry. They would have killed us all.'

'I know.' Harry said softly.

Severus' eyes narrowed. 'Do you? Because I don't believe that you do.'

Harry didn't answer.

'Just tell us Harry, please.' Neville pleaded softly.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head.

'Harry, please. We need to know what happened so that it doesn't happen again.' Carmichael added gently.

Harry glanced away again before standing abruptly, swaying as he waited for the pain to subside. Severus offered him another vial but Harry ignored it and hobbled over to the window, looking down on the Manhattan streets. Severus moved to go to him but Hermione grasped his wrist.

'Just let him speak.' She whispered.

'There were four of them.' Harry began, refusing to look at them. 'I heard a noise. I woke up. I went downstairs to check.'

'Why didn't you wake me?' Severus burst out.

Harry flinched but didn't respond, instead continuing on as if he hadn't heard. 'They were in the hallway, checking each room. They were almost at Neville's. I went through the sitting room and caught two of them in the dining. I dropped one with a dagger but the other missed. I killed the other.'

Ron opened his mouth to ask how but Harry went on before he could speak, inadvertently answering the unasked question.

'The others saw the green light and came running. We duelled. They died. And then my house fell down.' The explanation had been blunt, to the point and oddly disjointed but none could miss the pain evident in Harry's voice and Severus shook off Hermione's arm and moved to the window.

'Harry.' He whispered wrapping his arms around the younger man. Harry leaned back, turning slightly and burying his head in his lover's shoulder as he let out a small sob.

'Why, Sev? Why can't they leave us alone?'

Severus hugged Harry tightly. 'I don't know.' He said sadly.

The others sat silently as Severus whispered soothingly, calming Harry until the younger man could face them again.

'He's very good for Harry, isn't he?' Carmichael murmured to Neville who had moved to stand beside the Secretary.

'He wasn't always.' Neville said softly. 'But now, yes.'

Severus gently guided Harry back to the sofa and sat down, tugging the young man down beside him, whispering to him again as he gasped in pain.

'God, what a shitty day.' Harry mumbled finally as he leant against the strong chest and closed his eyes.

'Well at least it's over. That was yesterday.' Hermione said brightly and Harry cracked an eye open and glanced at the clock on the side table before snorting softly.

'Only you Mione could see a good side to all this.' He muttered.

'There is another good side. You're all not dead.' She quipped. Harry opened both eyes and turned to raise a single brow in her direction.

'Gotten rather blunt in your old age, haven't you?' he said wryly.

Severus snorted. 'She's always been this blunt, Harry. You just choose to ignore it most of the time.'

Hermione gave a huff and reached over, smacking the potions master sharply on the arm as Harry snorted, all in the room happy to see him smile.

'I've never worked out how someone as sharp as you, Hermione could be so blunt. On paper it's a contradiction in terms.' Neville giggled.

Hermione mock glared at them all as Harry snorted again.

Suddenly Severus glanced at Neville. 'Mr Longbottom, would you mind ordering some room service please? I don't know about you but Harry hasn't eaten for over twenty four hours.'

Harry scowled. 'Severus, I am quite capable of taking care of myself thank you very much.' He said indignantly.

'Quite.' Severus said with a smile.

'I am.' Harry protested.

'So you're not hungry then?'

'No.' Harry said firmly. His position of strength completely obliterated just moments later when his stomach gave an enormous growl. 'Bloody hell.' Harry groaned as everyone laughed. 'You could take over from Trelawney.' He teased his lover and more laughter ensued as Severus looked at Harry in horror.

'Wash your mouth out, you little brat.' He breathed. Harry laughed again and settled back against the strong chest once more.

'Alright, out with it.' He said with a sigh.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but it was Carmichael who spoke as Neville moved to the telephone to order some food.

'Harry, you need a secret keeper.' He said frankly.

'Guess Mione isn't the only blunt one in this room.' Ron muttered.

Carmichael ignored him, quickly going on when Harry's face suddenly became devoid of all expression. 'A plan has been put forward of a circle of secret keepers.'

'No.' Harry said firmly.

'Harry, please listen.'

'No. No, secret keeper.' He hissed adamantly, moving to stand again. Severus stilled his motion by tightening his arms.

'Stop being so bloody intransigent and sit still and hear them out.' The older man commanded.

'Stop treating me like a child.' Harry growled. The jovial air that had been present only minutes before was evaporating almost instantly.

'Then stop acting like one.' Severus retorted. 'Every time you hear something you don't want to, you go and hide in the shadows; by the window or in the corner. I know you don't want a secret keeper, but you don't have a choice, I'm afraid. You are the most powerful wizard in the world, even with your leg, and Voldemort or not, every Dark Lord in training is going to have to knock you off before they can hope to make good their ascension. You are in danger, Harry and you always will be and I'll be damned if you risk your life just to save your personal sensibilities. I won't allow it.' Severus was breathing quite heavily by the time he finished and Harry was staring at him wide eyed.

'I…I…I just can't.' Harry stammered. 'I can't ask anyone to place themselves in that amount of danger.'

'But you're not asking them.' Severus burst out. 'They're offering.'

'Insisting.' Carmichael added.

Harry looked around at his friends, all of whom were nodding hopefully, and sighed, sinking back against the comforting body once again. 'Fine, but I still reserve the right to say no.'

'Of course.' Severus said, with no small amount of derision.

Carmichael spoke quickly again as Harry turned to glare at the older man. 'As I said, a plan of a circle of secret keepers has come up. For instance Ron would be your Secret Keeper, Albus would be his, Neville would be Albus' and you would be Neville's. That way everyone in the circle is protected by another and because that person is protected then the circle should remain unbroken.' He finished.

Harry glanced once more at those around them, his eyes going distant. He was silent for some minutes before shifting slightly. 'I need to get up.' He whispered. Severus, knowing what he meant, stood slowly before placing him gently on the ground.

The all waited in silence as Harry paced, or really limped, back and forward in front of the mock fireplace, murmuring softly to himself. Harry had always paced when he was thinking deeply about something. There was a knock on the door and Harry automatically flicked a hand at it and it swung open, startling the room service waiter on the other side, who couldn't work out how the door was opened when no one was standing nearby. The green eyed man didn't even seemed to notice as Neville quickly signed for the food and ushered the waiter back out, or the fact that as the pain in his leg got worse the more pale he became, until Severus finally decided to put a stop to it.

'Harry.' He snapped. Harry stopped and his head shot up.

'What?' the green eyed man stammered. 'Oh damn.' He moaned as the pain finally sunk in. Severus quickly moved to grab him, gently cradling him as he collapsed to the floor and pushing the sweaty hair back off his face. He delved into his robes for another potion but Harry had already passed out.

'You won't get anything more from him for a while.' Severus said quietly, lifting the young man and carrying him through to the bedroom. The others heard the older man talking softly as he removed Harry's shoes and outer clothing before placing him under the covers.

'Do you always have to think of everyone else first? Your life is just as important as anyone else's, you foolish brat. You would Keep for them so why can't they do it for you? Your job is done, Harry. It was done the minute you killed Voldemort; please let us help you to live.' The bed creaked as Severus sat down on the edge and Hermione and the others could almost picture him staring at his lover, tenderly running his fingers through the messy black hair, his eyes filled with worry. Of course there was no sound from the unconscious figure and several minutes later they heard the potions master give a heavy sigh before standing and returning to the sitting room.

He sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose as he surreptitiously wiped his eyes. 'Is he alright?' Hermione asked softly.

Severus snorted. 'Harry's right.' He drawled. 'That really is the most ridiculous question.' He added in response to their quizzical expressions. 'To answer your question, no, Harry is not alright and never will be, and if I hear you ask such a, as Harry puts it, inane question again, I will obviously have to resort to much more drastic measures.'

Hermione looked rather affronted but Ron laughed. 'Severus is well and truly back on form then.' He chuckled, ducking the cushion that was sent sailing his way.

'Mr Snape.' Carmichael began.

Severus sighed. 'Secretary, please, I insist you stop calling me that. I keep looking around for my father, which I might add is extremely disconcerting as he died more than thirty years ago. I haven't been called Mr in more than twenty five years.'

'I don't want to take liberties that aren't appropriate.' Carmichael said quickly.

Severus gave the American a wry grin. 'A true pureblood upbringing then.'

Carmichael flushed and nodded.

'Well as I am no longer a professor, even though Mr Longbottom insists on using the title continuously,' he scowled, rolling his eyes. 'You'd best be calling me Severus then, hadn't you?'

Carmichael smiled. 'It works both ways of course.'

Severus snorted. 'Oh, of course, Secretary.'

Carmichael glared as Ron and Hermione laughed. 'Don't worry Secretary.' Hermione winked at him. 'It took years to get Severus to use our given names and he was flooing us practically everyday.'

'It was not every day, Mrs Weasley.' Severus sniffed disdainfully.

'It was when you and Harry had that huge fight and he wasn't talking to you.' Ron snorted.

Carmichael glanced at the potions master who flushed slightly, Hermione smacking her husband for telling things she knew neither Harry nor Severus would have wanted spoken about. 'Hush your mouth, Ronald Weasley.' She scolded before turning to Carmichael and smiling. 'Please ignore my mentally challenged husband.' She said sweetly. 'His verbal diarrhoea runs quite rampant on occasion and his mouth functions without any regard or conference with his brain.'

Neville burst out laughing. 'Good god, Hermione.' He cackled. 'You sounded just like Professor Snape.'

'Mr Longbottom.' Severus snapped, standing abruptly and giving the young man his most menacing glare. 'Will you kindly stop calling me that?'

Neville's chuckles stopped suddenly as a flashback to potions classes had him cowering slightly. Severus' eyes narrowed and he stalked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him; the last topic that had come up very obviously touching a nerve.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Carmichael finally spoke. 'I imagine he would have been quite intimidating in the classroom.'

Ron snorted again. 'You have no idea.'

* * *

><p>During the night and into the early hours of the morning the others apart from Carmichael who had moved into the library to answer some urgent owls, had transfigured the sofas into beds and settled down to sleep. They heard Harry's cries but all pretended they hadn't. Harry would whimper softly, crying out against the pain and the nightmares, and then the sound of Severus soothing baritone would drift under the door. Any one of them could have cast silencing charms but no one did, almost as if by hearing Harry's pain they could take some of it from him.<p>

Finally at almost five o'clock Harry quieted. 'It's so bloody unfair.' Ron muttered, pulling Hermione closer to him. No one gave any response, the unspoken agreement plain in the silence.

Finally just after eight o'clock Severus opened the bedroom door and stepped out, a momentary expression of surprise flicking over his features before his face became once again impassive. He tried to hide the strain of the past few days but the dark circles and concerned eyes were unable to be covered by the indifferent expression.

'Good morning Severus.' Hermione said cheerfully as she bustled around the table that had been set with various breakfast foods.

'Morning.' The potions master replied, smiling slightly as no one asked if Harry was alright even though he knew they were dying to. 'Harry will be out momentarily.' He said softly.

'Great.' Carmichael said brightly as he breezed into the room, the library door closing behind him with a soft click. 'There is something else we must discuss that we didn't get to last night.'

'Isn't there always.' Harry muttered, limping slowly into the room. He looked awfully bright eyed and refreshed in spite of the annoyed expression on his face and Hermione frowned. Something was off.

'Nice glamour, Harry.' Severus drawled, immediately confirming her suspicions.

'Fuck off, Sev.' Harry retorted the scowl on his face saying volumes more than those three words had.

Ron and Neville snorted and Harry threw both his friends a glare Severus would have been proud of. Unfortunately it only made them laugh harder and Harry kept up his glare until the corners of his mouth twitched and within moments he too began snickering softly. Hermione glanced at Severus who was still looking at Harry, his black eyes glinting fondly. She knew he would love to see Harry smiling like that far more.

'So Carmichael,' Harry asked eventually, fixing his eyes on the older man. 'What else was there to discuss? Please take it easy on me; I don't think I can cope with another repeat of last night.'

The American Secretary's face paled slightly. 'Well, Harry, you see, it's just not. I really don't think. I have to say.' He babbled, trailing off.

Harry rolled his eyes and took pity on the man. 'They want to see me today, don't they?' he said bluntly.

Carmichael gaped at him and Severus snorted. 'I knew teaching you Legillimency was a mistake.' The potions master chuckled.

Harry tossed a smirk at him before turning back. 'It's alright, really.'

'Who wants to see you Harry?' Ron asked quizzically.

'The UN.' Harry, Severus and Carmichael all answered in unison.

'The Wizarding Council anyway.' Harry added.

'What time?' Severus asked.

Carmichael glanced at his watch. 'Half past ten, so we'd better hurry.' He said quickly. As his words everyone quickly dived into their breakfast, finishing in record time before taking turns to shower and by ten o'clock they were ready to go.

As one they made their way down to the lift, out through the lobby and climbed into the waiting cars, picking up what seemed to Harry to be an extraordinary amount of Aurors on the way and snaking through the Manhattan traffic.

Neville looked out at the sea of red tail lights. 'Can't you just jump us there?' he asked wistfully.

Carmichael shook his head. 'Sadly no.'

'Damn.'

At Ron and Hermione's quizzical expressions Severus smirked. 'This car is like the Knight Bus. That's how the Secretary travelled from Connecticut to Washington and back so quickly, it would take most of the day otherwise.'

'Oh.' Said Ron as Hermione glanced around the interior of the car.

'So why can't you, jump?' she asked.

Carmichael sighed. 'New York City Mayor won't allow it. Unfortunately while the muggles might not be able to see us, it doesn't stop us from running into, over or through them if they suddenly get in the way and with this amount of traffic it happens quite regularly.' As if to prove his point the Auror driving the vehicle slammed on the brakes, throwing Neville, Ron and Hermione to the floor as two well dressed businessmen just stepped off the kerb in front of them.

'I see what you mean.' Hermione ground out as she pushed herself back up onto the seat. Severus smirked at her before taking Harry's hand in his own.

'Harry?' he said quietly. Green eyes flicked from the window to meet the older man's. Harry had sat quietly, not uttering a word since leaving the suite and staring blankly out the window.

'I'm fine.' He said quietly, giving his lover a wan smile.

Severus snorted mockingly. 'Oh, I can see that.' He drawled.

'Harry.' Carmichael interrupted before Harry could retort. 'You do realise that any concealing magicks, including glamours, will fall the moment you walk into the Chamber.' He said tentatively. 'The Council has it more heavily warded then even your Hogwarts.'

Harry's eyes widened and his head turned to see black eyes watching him in concern. 'Sev?' he whispered softly. Fear evident in the bright green eyes. Severus lifted his arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders pulling the young man close and whispering softly in his ear. The others watched as Severus' other hand came to rest on Harry's cheek as the young man slowly shook his head. They didn't know exactly what was said, all they could hear was the soft deep murmuring, but several minutes later Harry bowed his head and buried it in his lovers shoulder. Severus grasped Harry's chin and raised it so he could see the tear filled green eyes.

'You're beautiful.' He whispered, before placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. It was all the others could do not to gasp in shock as Severus pulled away and they got a glimpse of their friend. The potions master's worried expression didn't even begin to cover the state Harry was in. The strain of the last few days, combined with the pain he had experienced both during the attack and last night after his little pacing episode, had reduced the saviour of the wizarding world to a mere shadow. Hs heavily lined face was so pale you could see the veins under it, his cheekbones so sharp and his eyes so sunken that if you hadn't seen him in the last few months you would have trouble recognising him and the circles under his eyes were so dark the term, at death's door, could have been written for him.

As Severus continued murmuring softly to Harry who had buried his head in his lover's shoulder once more the three Gryffindors and the American Secretary exchanged knowing glances. Each of them knew they were running out of time. It was becoming startlingly clear just how little, both physically and mentally, Harry could continue to handle before he broke. And while Harry may not intentionally end his life to get away from the pain, his body may just shut down on itself anyway, particularly if the amount of magic he wielded became too much for him.

Severus, gently carding his hand through the messy black hair, caught the glances and shook his head. All could see he knew what they were thinking and would do anything to stop that from happening. His dark black eyes glinted defiantly, challenging them all to think otherwise and after several moments they all looked away.

It was a stilted silence that permeated the car for the rest of the trip, breaking only when they arrived and were quickly ushered out of the car and into the UN building, through the obligatory security checks and into a specific wizarding lift that dropped deep into the bowels of the building.

As they stepped out of the lift, three gentlemen stepped forward. 'Secretary Springs.' The man in the middle held out his hand.

'Antony.' Carmichael greeted the other man before turning to Harry. 'Harry this is Antony Viaires, Head of the UN Wizarding Council.'

Harry smiled politely, switching his cane to the other side so that he could shake the man's hand.

'A pleasure to meet you, Sir.' He said softly.

Antony tossed a meaningful glance at the Secretary before looking back at Harry in concern. 'You too, Mr Potter.' He said. 'Can I get you anything?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, thank you.'

Antony didn't look that convinced but gave a small shrug in acquiescence. 'I don't know how much the Secretary has explained to you Mr Potter.'

'Not much.' Harry admitted.

'Well, we will try and make it as easy as possible for you. The Council will convene in a little over ten minutes. You will be seated down on the floor of the Chamber and I will call for you. It will be an open session, unfortunately. We tried to seal it but there is just too much international interest.'

Harry groaned inwardly. 'Of course there is.' He muttered dryly.

'Your own Minister is even here.' Viaires added.

'What?' Harry gasped, all manners forgotten. Severus eyes darkened and he placed an arm possessively around Harry's waist as Carmichael whispered furiously to several of his Aurors who shot off down the corridor and disappeared through a door.

'Minister Fudge. He arrived by international portkey this morning. Is there a problem?' Antony added at the expressions on most of their faces.

'No. No problem.' Harry said stiffly if not a little hoarsely. 'Shouldn't we be going?'

The head of the Council gave him another concerned look before gesturing for them to follow him.

The walked slowly, Harry using both the cane and Severus' arm until the reach a set of large wooden doors. Several people were milling around outside chatting quietly, but that stopped the moment Harry was spotted. They watched a one man darted onto the chamber and then heard it go almost silent before a wave of noise washed out the doors.

'Again, I apologise, Mr Potter.' Antony said before opening the doors and stepping inside. Harry looked curiously at the man, wondering what he was so sorry about but as he limped into the chamber it all became clear.

The Chamber itself was enormous, easily seating over five thousand and every seat seemed to be filled. It was semi-circular in shape and from where they stood the floor fell away in large steps that on either side of the aisle held row upon row of seats. There were about fifty steps down to the middle where the dais stood and opposite that, along the flat section of wall sat the Council.

The noise grew as Harry was recognised. 'Bloody hell.' He whispered softly. Carmichael looked at him sadly.

'We have to sit now, Harry. We can't help you with this.'

Harry swallowed and nodded. 'I'll be fine.' He whispered.

He watched as his friends walked slowly away, Severus placing two vials of pain killing potion in his hands before kissing his cheek and hurrying after the others, Harry easily seeing through his lover's mask that it was the last thing he wanted to do. Antony was still by his side as was Davies and another Auror, obviously under Carmichael's orders.

Harry looked at the dais, all the way down the stairs and sighed. It seemed so far away. He clasped his cane tightly and gritted his teeth and began the long and painful journey to the centre of the chamber.

'We could levitate him down.' He heard Antony whisper.

'I don't think he would appreciate that, Sir.' Came Davies soft reply.

It took him almost ten minutes to climb down the fifty steps, the chamber almost deathly silent the entire time. Harry could feel all eyes on him and while his face remained blank, his anger, pain and frustration at his disability washed through him. He stopped about two thirds of the way down, sweat dripping down his face as he swallowed a vial of potion. The relief didn't last long but eventually he made it. How on earth he was going to make it back up again he didn't know, but he dropped gratefully into the offered chair, gasping sharply as he was once again reminded that while he may have won the final battle, he personally had lost the war, physically at least.

He swallowed the other vial and wiped his sweaty forehead, barely noticing as Davies plucked the now empty vials from his hand and replaced them with two full ones.

He distantly heard Antony call the session to order and begin. He could feel Severus eyes watching him intently and lifted his head to meet them. The black eyes showed concern and strength and Harry felt his heart fill with love. Their eyes stayed locked for several moments more and Harry knew exactly what he had to do. Fudge was going down and there was no way the United Kingdom was going with him. Harry nodded sharply and Severus smiled. He heard his name called and he stood, stifling a groan.

'Mr Potter.' Antony Viaires said politely. 'Is there anything you would like to say?'

Harry glanced up at Severus once more before fixing his eyes on Fudge, who was sitting with Amelia Bones and Delores Umbridge in the seats allocated to representatives of the United Kingdom. 'Thank you, Mr Viaires.' Harry said quietly, his voice was magically sent out across the entire Chamber. 'I certainly do have something to say. Quite a lot in fact.' His eyes never left the increasingly agitated ones of the British Minister of Magic.

No one in the room missed the omnipotence in Harry's voice as the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to straighten and strengthen before their very eyes. When he had first walked in you would have been forgiven for laughing if told that he was the most powerful wizard in the world. However, now standing tall, his shoulders set, expression impassive and green eyes flashing with both knowledge and power, Harry radiated a sense of strength like no other. And, as five thousand of the most prominent witches and wizards in the world looked down at him, no one in the room was left with any doubt that _this_ was the man who had defeated Voldemort. Injury or no, this was not a man to be trifled with or ignored, and it was in that moment and that moment alone, that Cornelius Fudge realised exactly what he had taken on.

And he was scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise from canon is mine.

**Chapter 8 – Laying Blame**

Harry smirked inwardly at the look on Fudge's face before turning back to the Council and beginning.

'Ladies and Gentleman of the Council, thank you for allowing me to speak to you today.' He began politely. 'I understand that you have questions for me regarding the conduct of the Minister of Magic of the United Kingdom over these last years, and its effect on both the protracted war with Voldemort and the Treaty of International Magical Co-operation, but I do ask you to hear me out first as hopefully it will all save us some time.'

'Go on, Mr Potter.' Anthony gave him a nod to continue and Harry took a deep breath and began sharing some of his life that only those closest to him had ever heard him speak about.

'Over ten years ago I stood tied to a headstone in a graveyard in England and watched as my blood was used to resurrect what had been the greatest Dark Lord of the age. I was fourteen and it was the most horrifying thing I had even seen.' Harry took several more deep breaths as images of Cedric Diggory's lifeless eyes flashed before his and he glanced down momentarily and blinked several times to clear them.

'After escaping Voldemort again I returned to Hogwarts to be branded a liar, an attention seeker and a murderer. The core of these accusations began at the highest level with Cornelius Fudge. Not because he didn't believe me, but because if he had said aloud that he did, it would have destroyed the image of a free and peaceful world he had spent so long carefully cultivating. It was a decision that would cost many their lives.' Harry said sadly. This time it was Sirius' face that haunted his thoughts.

There wasn't a sound to be heard in the entire room as Harry spoke once more. 'After I graduated I completed Auror training and was immediately seconded to the Minister's private detail. Why he wanted me, I can only guess. Originally I figured it was so he could keep an eye on me, later I figured he needed me. The people he was meeting with and the things they were carrying were not things he would have wanted falling into the wrong hands and he needed a guardian stronger than any other to ensure their safety. I could have spoken out, should have spoken out, but I stayed quiet. After the resurrection of the Dark Lord, and what happened after it, I never spoke out publicly about anything again.' Harry stopped for a moment and swallowed a vial of pain potion.

'Are you alright, Mr Potter? Do you need a few minutes?' Antony asked politely.

Harry shook his head. 'No, thank you.' He said roughly. 'I'm fine. Sorry.' He shifted his weight, hissing softly before going on. 'The secret meetings Minister Fudge had with certain individuals over the last eight years were not communicated to any in the British Ministry but a select few. They were not approved of by the Ministry or in any way what one would expect of someone in such a position. They were a result of an insecure man horrified at the thought of losing his position and who would stop at nothing to keep it. The incident of a week ago was not so much a diplomatic confrontation as much as a man who had spent his whole life attaining his position, and keeping it by various means, desperately trying to hold on to the last threads of that life by whatever means he could.'

Harry took another deep breath and looked each of the Council members in the eye. 'I ask you not to hold the Ministry of the United Kingdom responsible for the actions of one man. The Treaty of International Magical Co-operation between Britain and the rest of the world is too important to our way of life. Without it the wizarding community of the United Kingdom would be left virtually in isolation. Unable to trade, travel, or even just ask for international assistance they would be left at the mercy of any magical person or creature that would wish them ill.' Harry stepped around the dais, limping forward until he was only yards from the Council benches.

'I ask you all to listen to my plea, not as Harry Potter, or as the Boy-Who-Lived, or even as the man who defeated Voldemort, but as just Harry, a wizard born and bred in the United Kingdom who just wants the best for the country that he will always call home. Cornelius Fudge has a lot to answer for, but the answers, and the responsibility, should come from him, not from the United Kingdom. I beg you; do not punish the entire country for the actions of one man. Thank you.' Harry limped slowly back to his seat to complete silence; the Boy-Who-Lived having stunned the entire chamber with the force of his final plea. As he collapsed gratefully into it, swallowing the last full vial he had, clapping broke out around the room, led by Severus and the others until the amount of sheer noise was deafening.

Harry looked up at his friends and loved ones, all of whom had tears streaming down their faces as they clapped madly, even Severus. Harry blushed brightly and smiled before ducking his head.

It took almost five minutes before Antony could get control of the chamber and that was only by threatening to clear it. Harry felt the normally stoic Davies murmur well done before giving his shoulder a squeeze. Harry smiled up at the Auror knowing the man was doing just what he knew Severus wished he could. He couldn't believe just how similar the two men were in so many ways. He looked up at Severus again as Anthony, after conferring with the other members of the Council, finally got control of the audience.

'Mr Potter, in the light of your words we find that all the questions we had have actually been answered and we wish to convey our gratitude for coming to speak before us today. As for the question of nullifying the Treaty of the United Kingdom please be assured that it is no longer of any consequence. Unfortunately, as an internationally unbiased body, we cannot refuse to co-operate with the leader of any member nation, however our recommendation to the British Ministry of Magic is that Cornelius Fudge be suspended, at least until such time as your courts of justice can rule on his culpability in the matters addressed previously.' Antony said firmly, looking straight Fudge who in turn was glaring at Harry with undisguised hatred.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His work here was done. Harry looked back at Severus as Anthony spoke once more.

'The Wizarding Council of the United Nations has parleyed and is in accord. Let it be noted that the Treaty of International Magical Co-Operation between the United Kingdom and the rest of the world is still in force and as such any and all diplomatic channels are to remain open. This session of the Council is now considered closed. Thank you.' Antony tapped his wand on the bench and purple sparks shot into the air as once more the room erupted into noise.

Harry leant forward and buried his face in his hands as people began pouring from the room. He could hear Severus and the others calling to him as they tried to get past the hoards of people and down the steps. He finally lifted his head and stood as his lover came towards him, just in time to feel an agonising pain above his left ear before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Severus had barely moved for twelve days, only eating when Hermione physically forced the food into his mouth. He hadn't let go of Harry's hand except to use the bathroom and had slept in the chair beside Harry's bed.<p>

Almost two weeks had passed since that fateful session at the United Nations and Harry showed no sign of waking. He had been shot, of all things, with a muggle gun fired by Cornelius Fudge. How the Minister had managed to shoot Harry from such a distance having barely fired a weapon before had most people baffled. Some said it was just luck, others said it was Wish Magic. Fudge wanted Harry dead so badly he actually willed the bullet to Harry's head.

The uproar afterwards had been unimaginable. More than a hundred people had been trampled in the rush to get away from the sight of their saviour lying on the ground in a large pool of blood. The last three injured wizards had only been released just yesterday. Thankfully no one had been killed.

How Fudge even got the weapon into the building was still being investigated but most thought it was probably a case of a rather liberal use of the Obliviate hex. Fudge had always been good at that. Plenty of practice, some said. The papers on both sides of the Atlantic had gone into meltdown as the days passed and Harry didn't wake. The American wizarding hospital in Washington, where Harry had been Portkeyed within minutes of being shot had been inundated by reporters from all over the world. Fudge had been taken back to England under guard and was awaiting trial, the Kiss being the most popular vote of punishment.

Albus had Portkeyed over, heedless of the continuing school term and had yet to return to England. Ron and Hermione had spent everyday at Harry's bedside leaving only at night to tend to the huge amounts of owl mail that came for their friend. Carmichael had Aurors guarding the Boy-Who-Lived around the clock, visiting himself at least once a day.

And Severus continued his silent vigil.

* * *

><p>'Harry please, I'm begging you. Please wake up.' Severus whispered as he gently caressed the pale cheek. It was late, very late, the next morning practically and the single candle at Harry's beside gave off the only light in the room, although the sun was trying desperately to peek over the horizon. Severus would have dearly loved to card his fingers through Harry's hair but his head was still swathed with bandages. As with his leg, magic was unable to heal everything and while they had managed to grow the bones of his skull back so that they were in one piece again, the skin around the wound had just disintegrated and would need to heal the muggle way. Naturally. Thankfully the pullet had missed his brain by millimetres, just grazing past and exiting again, destroying the skin and shattering the bone but any damage to the brain from the small bits of bone had been repaired with another potion<p>

While the doctors had said Harry would probably wake, they were uncertain of when and Severus couldn't help but draw parallels between this time and the last time he had sat by Harry's beside after he had defeated the Dark Lord. The only difference was he now knew he couldn't live without the younger man. There was no guessing, or hoping. It was true. Without Harry his life wasn't complete.

'Oh god, Harry.' He whispered hoarsely. His voice breaking with emotion as he leaned down to place soft kisses on his lover's face. 'Don't leave me alone much longer, I'm going mad. Please just wake up.'

For the first time in almost two weeks Severus felt Harry's hand move within his own and started so suddenly he almost toppled from the bed.

'Harry, Harry, can you hear me?' he called urgently. 'Come on Harry, wake up.'

There was no response and Severus bolted for the door to the room and flung it open. 'Get a Healer.' He yelled at the startled group of Aurors standing guard outside the door before rushing back to the bed and taking up Harry hand once more.

'Harry, come on. You can do it. Squeeze my hand again. Show me you can hear me.' he pleaded softly.

Nothing.

'Harry, please.'

The next moment the room was flooded with Healers and Davies was taking his elbow and pulling him gently away. Severus watched as the Healers worked on Harry, casting numerous diagnostic spells as they tried to see if there was any change in Harry's condition.

'No response, Sir.' A medi-witch told the senior Healer.

'He moved.' Severus insisted. 'He squeezed my hand.'

'There is no change Mr Snape.' The Healer said firmly. 'You must have imagined it.'

'I didn't bloody imagine it!' Severus exploded. 'He squeezed my hand. I know he did.'

'There is no change.' The Healer said imperiously. 'Sometimes when a patient's family want something so badly they can really believe it happened.'

Severus eyes turned icy and his face had such an expression of imminent death on it the elderly medi-wizard actually stepped back. The tone of voice alone spoke volumes. 'Listen here you insignificant little cretin.' Severus said darkly. 'I have been sitting here for almost two weeks doing nothing but holding his hand, and I am telling you now, he heard me and he responded. Now I don't care what you think, but if you even murmur that I imagined it again I will remove your brain through your nose with a ladle, do you understand?'

'Sev, leave the poor man alone.' Came a croaky voice from the bed.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the bed to see a tired but happy Harry looking back at them.

'Harry?' Severus breathed incredulously.

Harry's face softened. 'Hi.' He whispered.

'Oh god, Harry.' Severus cried, darting across the room to the bed and sending the Healer flying in the process. 'Oh, Harry.' He whispered, carefully gathering the slight figure in his arms and hugging him tightly. Tears were streaming down the older wizard's face heedless of the people gathered in the room. 'I love you so much. I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't wake up. Please don't do that again.' Severus babbled, quite out of character for his usual demeanor, which went to show just how unhinged he really was.

'Shh.' Harry said softly, lifting his arms to hug the other man tightly in return. 'It's alright, Sev. Everything's alright.' Harry said soothingly, unused to being in a position to comfort the other man. Severus had always been so strong, particularly since the final battle and Harry could feel him shaking with emotion. He caught Davies eyes and the old Auror understood, immediately clearing the room, over the Healer's protestations, by force, before closing the door behind him.

'Severus.' Harry whispered, cupping the man's cheek and lifting his head from where it had been buried in his shoulder and placing a soft kiss on the still trembling lips. 'I'm sorry, Sev. I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry.'

Severus shook his head, his lips kissing gently down Harry's jaw before he sat back up and stared down at Harry in amazement. 'Don't apologise, Harry. For Merlin's sake, it wasn't your fault.'

'What happened?' Harry asked as he gently pushed some loose hair back behind the older man's ear.

Severus shook his head. 'Fudge shot you, of all things.'

Harry eyes widened. 'What?

'Shot you. With a muggle gun.' Severus said wryly.

'Fudge. Used a muggle gun? Smuggled a muggle gun into the UN?' Harry seemed to be having some trouble in processing the news. 'How on earth did he manage that?'

'Rather abundant with the Obliviate hex, they think.'

'Good god.' Harry breathed. 'Was it really two weeks ago?'

'Almost.' Severus admitted, staring down at the face of the man he loved.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and reaching up to rub his eyes. 'Bloody hell, what a fucked up life I have. It does, however, explain the feeling of almost fifty hippogriffs rampaging through my head.' He said wryly. Severus reached over to the table beside the bed and plucked a vial out of the drawer before handing it over, waiting as Harry downed it before handing it back.

'Oh thank you.' Harry sighed as the pain receded.

Severus watched as his lover drifted back off to sleep. The black eyes studying the younger man's face intently as if to commit it to memory. He was startled as Harry's arms came up and pulled him to lie down next to him.

'Love you, Sev.' Harry murmured.

Severus felt his eyes fill with tears as he pulled Harry tightly to him. 'I love you too, Harry.'

* * *

><p>That was how Ron, Hermione, Neville and Carmichael found them the next morning. Cuddled together, if one could use the word cuddled in regard to Severus Snape, but that was certainly what it looked like. Both were still asleep as Davies and the other Aurors had stopped the Healers from entering the room since forcibly removing them the night before, knowing the potions master would call them if they were needed.<p>

'Harry.' Hermione whispered and Harry blinked sleepily up at her before smiling.

'Hey Mione.' He whispered back, glancing down to find Severus still asleep and pulling him closer.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm okay.' Harry said simply.

'Harry, you've been in a coma for two weeks, you can't possibly be okay.' Hermione scolded. 'Did Severus tell you what happened?'

'Yes Hermione, I did.' came Severus' sleep filled mumble. 'Now would you kindly shut up, we're trying to sleep.'

Harry and Ron snorted as Hermione glared at the potions master, not that it would have mattered as he had yet to open his eyes. Finally he cracked one open and eyed her contemplatively.

'Haven't left yet then.' He said dryly. 'At least your quiet I suppose, which is a change.'

It was too much for Harry, Ron and Neville, all of whom burst out laughing.

'Oh, my head.' Harry moaned; Severus almost immediately reaching over and plucking a vial off the table and holding it up to Harry's lips.

'Sorry.' Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes closed once more.

'I'm glad you though it was so funny.' Hermione said sarcastically. 'Next time you get hurt Harry, I'll just let him fade away to a shadow, shall I.'

Harry glanced back at Severus. 'What did you do?' he asked with a frown.

'I didn't do anything.' Severus insisted.

'Exactly.' Hermione said triumphantly.

Harry looked quizzically between the two before shrugging and snuggling further into his lover's arms.

'Whatever.' He said simply. 'Thank you to everybody who did something.'

Hermione threw up her hands. 'Harry, you're impossible.'

Harry pouted. 'I didn't ask for all this, you know.' He growled. 'It's not my bloody fault people keep trying to kill me.'

'Finally.' Ron burst out before blushing brightly.

Harry looked at him in confusion. 'What?'

'Finally you admit that it isn't your fault.' Carmichael offered as Ron glared at his friend.

Harry turned to glare right back at him. 'Have I ever said it was?'

The words were said so innocently that the others in the room could do nothing but gape at the young man, even Severus.

'Harry, that's all you've ever done.' The potions master said finally.

'No I haven't.' Harry insisted.

'Yes. You have.' Severus murmured. 'You blame yourself for everything.'

'I don't remember doing that.' Harry muttered.

'Then you must have amnesia.' Neville murmured causing Ron to snort softly.

'Does the Ministry raid in fifth year ring any bells?' Hermione asked. 'You blamed yourself for that.'

Harry eyes dulled and he glanced down at his shaking hands. 'Oh, I remember that, alright.' He whispered hoarsely.

'See you do blame yourself; even still.' Hermione insisted.

Harry looked up, his expression terrifyingly blank. 'That's because it was my fault.' Harry said painfully before closing his eyes and turning on his side away from them, hissing softly as his leg made itself known once more.

'Hermione.' Ron hissed. 'Now look what you've done.'

Hermione was saved from justifying herself as Albus slipped in the door and greeted them all cheerfully. He frowned at the flat replies and looked curiously at Harry who hadn't even moved. 'I thought he was awake.'

'He is awake.' Severus sighed. 'He's just not talking right now.' He explained as he sat up, sliding backwards until he could lean against the headboard and reaching down to pull the limp figure onto his lap.

'Harry.' He murmured, gently rubbing his lover's back. Harry seemed to almost burrow into the potions master's arms. The others watched as Severus continued whispering quietly in Harry's ear. Again they couldn't hear what was said but eventually Harry let out a small whimper and his shoulders began shaking.

'Shock.' Carmichael mouthed to a wide-eyed Ron and Neville. Severus kept murmuring and Harry kept sobbing softly until he eventually fell back to sleep. Severus cast a localised silencing charm around the sleeping figure in his arms before turning blazing dark eyes on a certain bushy haired witch.

'What on earth possessed you to bring that up?' he spat.

'I…I…' Hermione trailed off.

Severus had no sympathy. 'You know how he feels about it, and it _was_ partly his fault.'

'How can you say that?' Ron yelled, forgetting the sleeping figure.

Severus glanced down to check Harry was still asleep before looking up and raising an eyebrow at the redhead. 'Because it was partly my fault too.' He said quietly. 'It is something we have both thought about many times, even if it has only been mentioned once or twice, and it is something I will regret for the rest of my life.'

'What will you regret?' Neville asked curiously.

Severus glanced down at Harry once more, gently running his fingers over the soft cheek. 'That I let my hatred for James get in the way of teaching Harry Occlumency properly, and that in the end it cost him the one person he really needed.'

Carmichael look confused but Neville just shook his head, gesturing that he would explain later.

'You do know that Harry doesn't blame you for that, don't you?' Albus said gently.

Severus sighed. It was a sound of someone with far too much to deal with. 'I know, he has told me.' The potions master admitted. 'But he still blames himself, and for that alone I will never forgive myself.'

'You two have way too much baggage.' Neville muttered.

Ron and Carmichael snorted and Severus smiled. 'Why do you think we ended up together.' He said, still looking at Harry fondly. 'No one else could have coped with the hell we both live.'

'Ain't that the truth.'

This time they all chuckled. 'You, Mr Longbottom, have spent far too long over here. You're grammar has definitely taken a turn for the worse.' Severus mock scolded.

'Hey.' Carmichael said indignantly.

'No offense, Secretary.' Severus added politely.

'None taken, Mr Snape.' Carmichael added with a wicked smirk.

Severus rolled his eyes as Ron and Hermione laughed. Albus joining in, even though he had no idea what was going on.

'What are you all doing here so early anyway?' Severus asked after they had settled down. They all exchanged nervous glances that had Severus instantly on alert.

'We actually came to move you and do the Fidelius Charm.' Carmichael told him. 'There are six full teams of Aurors spread throughout the hospital until we can leave.'

'Six?' Severus eyebrows shot skywards. He could think of nothing short of a battle that would require the presence of that many Aurors. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked at Dumbledore.

'What happened?' his voice could have frozen fire and Albus swallowed, glancing once at Carmichael before speaking.

'Fudge.' Albus said softly. 'He's disappeared.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Binding **

Severus' heart practically stopped and the blood drained from his already pale face as he subconsciously pulled Harry closer. 'How?' he whispered.

'He was in a holding cell at the Ministry. They went to get him this morning and he was gone.' Albus explained.

Severus glanced down at the sleeping figure in his arms, unable to tear his eyes away as the others in the room tried to get his attention.

'Severus. Severus.' Ron finally got his attention by waving a hand in front of his face. 'We have to move. It isn't safe here.' The red head's Auror skills coming to the fore as he stood facing the door, a hand over his wand, a fact Severus hadn't noticed until now, even though the redhead had been standing that way since he came in.

Severus looked around at the group in concern. 'But Fudge would have to be a complete idiot to try and come here.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and Severus sighed. 'Good point.' He said tiredly.

'Besides.' Albus said. 'Fudge couldn't have got out of the Ministry on his own. He had to have had help.'

'We can't tell who arrived with him but we know he arrived early this morning along with six others.' Carmichael explained.

'The wards of the Ministry hadn't been adjusted yet as the new Minister has yet to be confirmed. Somehow someone got hold of an International Portkey and the wards allowed Fudge to leave.'

'He's here? In America?' Severus asked incredulously.

Both Carmichael and Albus nodded sadly.

'Bloody hell.'

'Swearing again Sev?' Came Harry's weary voice as slowly opened his eyes. The silencing charm must have worn off. 'Hell must have frozen over.'

'Not far off.' Severus muttered, reaching out and plucking a vial of Dreamless Sleep off the bedside table and holding it out.

'Sev,' Harry whined. 'I've been asleep for weeks.'

The potions master's black eyes looked intently into green. 'Please Harry,' he whispered softly. 'Just trust me on this.'

Harry just stared at the pleading eyes for several moments before tossing back the vial and grimacing at the taste. 'Fine, I trust you.' He said softly before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Severus placed a soft kiss on his lover's temple before sliding off the bed and picking Harry up in his arms, blankets and all, rearranging them so his face was hidden.

'Let's go then.' He said softly heading towards the door.

'What did you do that for?' Hermione asked curiously, gesturing to the empty vial on the bed.

Severus turned back, looking at the vial before raising his eyes. 'Did you really want to tell him you are taking him to Hogwarts.' It was not a question and the others just looked dumbly back at him.

'Who told you?' Ron asked finally.

Severus smirked. 'No one, Ron. I may be getting old but my brain still functions quite capably thank you very much. Any idiot knows Hogwarts would be the safest place for him, especially with the Fudge over here. And with the Fidelius in place even if the students could see him, they wouldn't be able to tell anyone he was there unless they were the Secret Keeper. I assume you will be the final link in the circle Albus.' He added quietly.

Albus nodded. 'You will be under it too, Severus.'

'I expected as much.'

'We can't take a risk of someone knowing you are at Hogwarts. Anyone could put two and two together and realise Harry was there with you even if they couldn't find him.'

'I know.' Severus sighed. 'Are we going or not?' Without waiting for an answer he swept out the door, the others hurrying to catch up. It was a sight that stopped people in their tracks as they walked swiftly down the halls of the hospital. Twelve Aurors surrounded them clearing the way, Severus, a bundled figure in his arms, flanked by Albus Dumbledore and the American Secretary, with Ron, Hermione and Neville bringing up the rear.

The healers hurried after them, shouting refusals to allow the Boy-Who-Lived to leave without being checked over but they were ignored. As they approached the floo station Davies pulled out a bag from his pocket and threw in several handfuls of purple powder. 'Department of Magic, Washington. Secretary's Office. Password, light bulb.' He said quietly and the fire flared purple. Carmichael went first and everyone followed directly after, Davies shutting down the special link as soon as they had passed through.

Carmichael was not the only one to breathe a sigh of relief as they stepped out into his office.

'What about the charm?' Hermione asked.

Albus glanced at his wrist, as if looking at a watch which wasn't there, before speaking. 'It's night time now in Scotland. Let's smuggle them in and do it in the morning.'

Carmichael looked at Albus as he were raving mad but at Neville's shake of the head he held his tongue.

'I have a Portkey ready and Arthur, Kingsley and Tonks will be waiting for us in exactly five minutes.'

'Waiting for what?' Severus asked.

'To smuggle you both out of the Ministry of course.' Albus replied as if it was perfectly obvious.

Severus rolled his eyes and shifted the lightweight figure in his arms to a more comfortable position.

'Just give us a minute to clear the hallways so no one sees you.' Davies explained darting out the door with half the Aurors following him.

Several minutes passed, Hermione nudging Ron and Neville and motioning towards Severus who seemed to be almost...rocking?...Harry in his arms as he stared out the window. Ron opened his mouth to say something scathing but Hermione shook her head.

'Leave it be.' She scolded softly. 'He's been through so much just leave it be.'

Ron glanced at the man and nodded with a sigh. 'Bollocks.' He swore softly. 'I hardly ever have a chance to get one back on him.'

Moments later Davies returned. 'It's clear, we've sealed everyone in.' he said brusquely, herding them all out the door and down the corridor. True to his words the corridors were empty and they hurried through to the Department of International Magical Co-operation and into a private room where Neville quickly hugged Ron and Hermione saying he had a few things to clear up and he would see them in the morning.

Carmichael looked sadly at the bundle in Severus' arms. 'He's like a son to me, Severus.' He said quietly. 'Please watch over him.'

The potions master nodded solemnly. 'With my life.' He vowed.

Carmichael nodded and took the offered Portkey from Davies before handing it over. 'Stay in touch.' He said firmly. Ron and Hermione smiled, shaking the Secretary's hand before touching the Portkey. Davies gave the word to activate it and soon the number in the room was halved and Carmichael, Neville and Davies and the other Auror walked slowly away.

* * *

><p>'Oh thank Merlin.' Arthur Weasley sighed as they appeared. 'We thought you would never come. We only have the room spelled for another minute and a half. Quickly Severus, under the cloak.' Kingsley and Tonks quickly wrapped a large cloak over his shoulders pulling the hood up to hide his face and spelling the front closed to keep the still sleeping Harry well hidden. Arthur handed Ron and Hermione robes to cover their muggle clothes and as one the group unwarded the door and hurried from the room.<p>

The group received a few curious looks as they walked swiftly through the halls and outside. Thankfully it was late and they Ministry was fairly empty and the obscuring charm Albus cast over Severus before they left the room meant that most just saw the six others and not the heavily cloaked figure.

The minute they were out of the building and down the steps, they all apparated away with a crack.

* * *

><p>Harry slept though the night and most of the next day. So long and deep in fact that Severus was practically having nine fits that he had fallen into a coma once again. It was only after numerous scans and checks from Poppy who assured him that Harry was just sleeping soundly, the shock making the dreamless sleep more potent, that the potions master finally relaxed.<p>

'Severus, you have to eat something.' Hermione insisted. 'You won't do Harry any good by refusing to eat and getting sick.'

Severus glanced at the still sleeping Harry. 'Fine.' He sighed sitting down at the table and picking up a fork. It was just Ron and Hermione with him and the conversation was stilted.

'Bloody hell.' Harry swore, startling them minutes later as he finally woke. 'Did you have to bring me here?' He didn't even open his eyes instead laying his arm over his face as if to hide.

'How did he know?' Ron wondered aloud.

'I can feel it.' Harry muttered.

'Harry?' Severus asked, dropping his fork and crossing to sit on the bed.

'I will still be here if I open my eyes won't I?' Harry sighed.

'Harry, I'm sorry. This was the safest place for us.' Severus said sadly as Hermione and Ron slipped unobtrusively from the room.

Harry finally removed his arm and opened his eyes. 'It's okay, Sev. I do understand. I just wish you had told me, or better still, asked me, first. What is it about me that makes everyone think they know what's best for me?' The question was rhetorical but Severus answered it anyway.

'It's because you're just so adorable.' He said with a smirk.

Harry snorted softly and smiled. 'And you're incorrigble.' He said with a laugh.

'You must be hungry.' Severus noted as Harry sat up and his sharp intake of breath hardly covered the enormous grumble his stomach gave.

'Observant bugger, aren't you?' Harry chuckled allowing Severus to help him up. He felt the pain wash over him and his legs shook. He pushed the bile down as his brow became dotted with sweat.

'Harry?' Severus voice showed such concern that in spite of the condition Harry was currently in he just had to look up and give his lover a wane smile.

'I'm fine.' He said roughly. A raised eyebrow showed just exactly what the potions master thought of that statement.

'If I had a Galleon for every time you've said that.' Severus left the rest of the sentence unsaid and helped Harry over to the table, filling his plate and handing over a glass.

They sat in silence, revelling in just being alone but together once more. Eventually Harry put down his knife and fork and looked up to see longing eyes looking back at him and the breath caught in his throat. 'Sev.' He croaked out before reaching out and clasping his lover's robes, pulling the older man closer and kissing him. Pouring every emotion he had into it until he almost ran out of air and had to pull away.

'God I missed you, Harry.' Severus whispered, gently lifting the younger man and holding him tightly.

'I love you, Sev.' Harry whispered. 'I'm sorry to put you through so much.'

'You're worth every moment.' Severus insisted kissing him once again.

Harry didn't know how they made it to the bed or where their clothes ended up but soon they were one. Between the pain in his leg and the heat in his heart it was agony and bliss all rolled together and Harry couldn't get enough. Tears streamed down his face, Severus kissing them away before they could fall. He seemed to understand what Harry was thinking and gently continued showing the young man just how he felt. It was lovemaking that was full of promises and Harry knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Severus was woken by a soft knock the door. He glanced down to see Harry's tear streaked but smiling face resting on his shoulder and couldn't help but grin. God, but he had missed this. Gently he untangled himself and climbed quietly out of bed, pulling on a robe and walking silently out into the sitting room, closing the door behind him and placing a silencing charm up so Harry wasn't disturbed.<p>

He smiled again when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace.

'Well, don't you look thoroughly shagged.' Ron smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Ron.' She hissed, slapping him.

Severus just continued smiling. 'Did you want something?' he said, idly fiddling with the belt on his robe.

Hermione just gaped at him speechlessly. Severus Snape not only smiling at an insult, but fiddling? Fiddling! The world was definitely ending.

'Hermione.' Ron nudged his wife and she snapped back, shaking her head.

'Oh, right, yes.' She stammered. Severus' smile turned into a smirk and Hermione was back in familiar territory. A smirking Severus Snape she could deal with. 'Albus and Neville will be here in an hour to do the Fidelius Charm.' She explained. 'But I wanted to talk to you first...'

Severus raised an eyebrow as she trailed off. 'Oh?' He encouraged her to continue.

'I found something.' She said, glancing nervously at the closed bedroom door. 'Something that might help Harry, with the pain, I mean.'

Severus was instantly alert. The smile dropping as his eyes widened. 'Really?' He asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded. 'Yes.' He hesitated. 'But it's complicated.'

'Tell me.' Severus all but growled.

Hermione glanced once more at the bedroom door before lowering her voice and launching into a lengthy explanation.

'Will it work?' Severus asked finally.

'Yes.' Hermione said adamantly.

Severus seemed to ponder over it for several minutes. 'Do we tell him?'

Hermione glanced at Ron. 'I wouldn't recommend it.' The redhead advised. 'You know he won't agree.'

Severus nodded. 'Give me the incantation so I can memorise it.' Hermione sighed and handed over a roll of parchment, getting up and moving to stand by the window and he scanned the contents several times before screwing it up and throwing it in the fire just as the fire flared green and Albus' head popped into it.

'Good morning, my boy.' The headmaster said cheerfully. 'Are you all ready to come up. Neville's just arrived from the Ministry.'

'I just have to wake Harry. Will be up in about ten minutes.'

'I'm up.' Harry called, limping slowly out of the bedroom. He had obviously showered and changed into clean clothes, removing the bandages from his head and just leaving the white cap like covering over the still healing injury. 'Morning all.' He said brightly.

'God, this is nauseating.' Ron groaned. 'Another thoroughly shagged person.' Harry just winked at Severus before smirking at his friend.

'Jealous?' he inquired innocently.

Ron blushed a deep red, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. 'No.' Ron muttered and Hermione giggled.

'Come through when you're ready.' Albus asked, his head still in the fireplace and his eyes twinkling blindingly. Harry looked at the fireplace.

'I'd rather walk.' He insisted heading towards the door. Severus sighed and dutifully followed as did Harry's friends. The students should have all been in the great hall having breakfast but Harry still cast several strong obscuring spells over them so they were not noticed by any latecomers as they made their way slowly to the headmaster's office.

Greetings were exchanged with Neville; Harry thanking him for coming over to help. Finally they moved into the room beside the office and Albus arranged everything they would need.

Before the headmaster could start Hermione spoke up. 'First thing I think Harry and Severus should perform a simple binding spell. It would make the Fidelius stronger between them.' She suggested.

Severus looked carefully at Harry who shrugged. 'Fine by me.' He said agreeably, not noticing the three sighs of relief. Neville did and glanced at Hermione who gave him a confident smile before taking advantage of Harry's seemingly cooperative stance and quickly sketched out four runes on the floor with chalk. As Harry and Severus to their places she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket.

'Harry, you just repeat after me and then Severus you do the same.' She gave the potions master a pointed look and he knew what she meant and nodded curtly.

Ron, Neville and Albus all moved to stand around the edge of the room as Hermione murmured several soft words while waving her wand in an intricate pattern. They watched as the runes flared with light before fading.

She looked over to catch Harry's eye. 'Maximus, astringo, obligatus, eternus, familius.' Hermione said softly.

'Maximus, astringo, obligatus, eternus, familius.' Harry repeated. Hermione smiled and turned to Severus, again her wand waved intricately and the runes flared once again. She repeated the same five words to the older man and waited. Harry was caught by the deep black eyes several feet from him. The words out of his lover's mouth didn't seem to be right but Harry was lost in the sea of black. Suddenly he could feel himself shifting. The pain in his leg dulled and he could feel his magic moving around him, mixing with another. He could feel Severus' heart beating in time with his own and his eyes widened as he saw the older man flinch.

Suddenly he knew what was going on. He knew the incantation Severus was murmuring.

'No!' he cried. He could feel Severus taking some of his pain and fought hard. He wasn't going to let this happen again. They had tricked him into this binding. He fought harder, pulling his magic inside him and pushing the other's away. He could feel his magic being fuelled by his anger. Softly under his breath he began incanting the counter to the binding charm. He drew his magic in him so tightly it was coiled like a spring, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, mentally seeing the thread of magic that was the charm stretching between them. He felt along to the middle of it and snapped it. The resulting shock wave was enormous sending both Harry and Severus flying backwards. Ron and Neville managed to catch the potions master but Harry hit the wall behind him with a thud.

The air around them crackled with magic and anger. Albus and Neville looked in shock between the two men as Severus, back on his feet, hurried to help Harry.

'Get away from me.' Harry growled, using the wall to lever himself painfully to his feet.

'Harry, please.' Severus pleaded softly reaching out to clasp the young man's arm.

'Don't touch me.' The anger and betrayal was very evident in his tone. Harry finally looked up and his green eyes were blazing. 'How could you? You of all people.' he spat.

'Harry, I'm sorry. I was trying to help.' Severus pleaded.

'We all were.' Hermione cut in; trying to take some of Harry's anger off the potions master before he id something he might later regret. Harry glared at them all. Ron and Hermione looking sheepish as Neville and Albus just looked on in confusion.

'You didn't know.' Harry stated.

'Didn't know what, my boy?' Albus asked curiously and Neville echoed the headmaster's comment.

Harry didn't reply instead returning his anger to his lover and his two closest friends. 'Just last night I told you to ask me, or at least tell me, but for some reason you can't seem to grasp the concept that I don't like having my life run for me. And you two should know better.'

'We thought it might help.' Ron explained.

Harry clenched his fists tightly; the knuckles on his hands going whit with rage. 'What gave you the right?' He hissed. 'What even possessed you to think I would have wanted that?'

'Harry. What's going on?' Neville asked tentatively.

Harry's glare softened slightly. It wasn't Neville's fault. 'They tried a binding spell.'

'We know. That's what they were supposed to be doing.' Neville's said quizzically.

'Not that one they weren't.' Harry glared at them again. 'I know every single binding charm, you idiots. Did you think I wouldn't know what it was? I spent two years researching them to make sure that when Tom died, the one we had wouldn't take me with it. I bloody well wish it had now.' He practically spat as he hobbled painfully over to the door.

'Harry.' Severus tried again.

Harry turned back as he reached the door, green eyes full of both anger and pain. 'Don't. Just don't. I can't even bear to look at you.' He said painfully, turning away and continuing out of the room and through the office. Silence permeated the room as they listened to Harry's cane tap softly down the moving stairs and out into the corridor before fading away.

'What the hell was that about?' Neville finally burst out after almost ten minutes of silence.

'We were trying to bind Harry and Severus so that Severus could carry some of the burden of Harry's injury for him. Give him less pain.' Hermione explained.

Neville looked between the three of them in outrage. 'Are you out of your minds? You tried to take on the strongest wizard in the world without his consent; mix his magic with another's without even telling him. Are you completely nuts? For a smart woman Hermione you can be awfully stupid sometimes. His magic would have rejected the spell even if he hadn't known what it was.'

'I think we should move this into my office.' Albus said gravely, eyeing the three with concern as they followed him out of the room. Neville moved immediately to the far window, his anger at the others quite palpable in the cluttered space.

Severus seemed almost incapable of speech but still tried. 'I…I h..have to find Harry.' He stammered. 'I h…have to explain.'

'You're too late.' Neville said harshly his gaze retuning from out the window.

'What?'

'Harry's gone. He just apparated away.' Neville spat.

'Gone?' Severus paled.

'Yes. And we never got to the Fidelius charm.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Only Carmichael is mine.

**Chapter 10 – What Lies Beneath**

Harry stood staring out across the English Channel towards the north of France. The bleak weather reflecting his mood as the rain came down in sheets and the wind buffeted him from every side. He knew he had to be chilled to the bone but he could feel nothing. He had been standing in that exact spot the entire day and he was numb.

He glanced down to the bottom of the cliff, the roiling waves churning just as much as his thoughts. Each wave pounded mercilessly against the cliffs and a part of Harry wished he could join them. As if sensing his thoughts Mother Nature allowed the sun a last hurrah before setting as a small bit of sunlight to pierced through the dark clouds and a huge rainbow lit up.

'Find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.' Harry whispered, before closing his eyes and apparating away with a soft crack.

* * *

><p>Well, there was no pot of gold but at the end of the rainbow was something else Harry thought was even better. Something he had all but forgotten about in the turmoil of the last year. He felt his eyes fill as he took in the quaint stone cottage with powder blue shutters and a red door. It felt like so long since he had left this place. Almost five years before Harry had been injured in an attack. To this day he still didn't know what happened, only that he had been found in the woods behind this cottage unconscious and bleeding heavily from a blow to the head. The elderly French couple had nursed him back to health over a month, treating him like a grandson before sending him in his way once more. He had visited them every year since, except the last year where he'd been at the mercy of Voldemort during his usual visiting time.<p>

Philippe and Nanette Lebaque had been his saviours once; maybe they could help him again. With a deep breath he limped slowly towards the door and knocked softly, almost hesitant to have it answered.

'Harry?'

Harry gave the Frenchman a wan smile. 'Bonsoir Philippe.' He said hoarsely. 'May I come in?'

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Harry was sitting in dry clothes and wrapped in a blanket, sipping slowly at a cup of tea. Nanette bustled around the kitchen, every so often she would pat him gently on the shoulder as she passed. Philippe just smiled at him as he tucked into his evening meal. Eventually Nanette sat and both looked at him expectantly.<p>

'I'm sorry for just dropping in.' Harry said softly. 'I had no where else to go.'

Nanette reached over and patted his hand. 'Do not even think on it, little one. You know you are always welcome here.' It was said with such sincerity that Harry felt his eyes fill again but this time unlike the hundreds of others during the day, he found he couldn't stop them and soon Nanette was by his side as he sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder.

'There, there, un petite. It can't be as bad as all that.' She said soothingly as she held him tightly. Eventually Harry stopped and Nanette sat down once more as Harry sniffed quietly.

'What happened, Harry?' Philippe asked gently. 'I've never seen you so upset and you look awful.'

'I…I don't know where to start.' Harry admitted.

'Try the beginning, cheri.' Nanette said encouragingly.

Harry sighed wearily and began with the final battle. They knew all about magic, Harry having told them when he was here the first time. He told them of Voldemort's destruction and of his injury. Of how he and Severus had made up and the difficulties with Fudge that caused them to move to America. His subsequent arrest when he returned to the UK, what happened at the United Nations, and finally what had happened this morning.

After he had finished Philippe and Nanette exchanged slightly incredulous glances before standing and together gently lifting Harry from the chair. Silently they bundled him down to the guest room and into bed.

Harry looked up at them curiously.

'Rest, Harry. You need it more than anything else; we can talk more in the morning.'

Harry glanced away nervously. He wished he could cast a silencing charm without out alerting the French Ministry he was there. Unfortunately Harry's magic was too strong even on such a small thing, and without wards his signature would be visible for hundreds of miles around them.

As if knowing exactly what he was thinking Nanette sat down on the edge of the bed and gently turning Harry's face back towards us. 'Your nightmares do not worry us, cheri. Please just relax. No one knows you're here. You're safe just to rest.'

Harry looked between them before nodding. 'Thank you.' He whispered before closing his eyes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in England things were reaching boiling point. Albus had had Order members out scouting for Harry all day. No one could find him and no one had seen him. Severus had left that morning and no one had seen him either. All in all it was about as bad as it could get.

Well, they thought it was.

That was until hundreds of owls flew the next morning at breakfast carrying special editions of the Daily Prophet with the headlines screaming. 'BOY-WHO-LIVED RETURNS HOME'

'Oh shit.' Ron swore as they opened their copy at the head table in the great hall. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore and the headmaster nodded. Without even a word the three stood and swept from the hall leaving the students whispering about what could possibly have happened.

'How in hell did they find out?' Ron burst out as soon as they made it back to the office.

'I don't know.' Albus admitted. Suddenly the fire flared and Tonks head appeared in it, complete with fluoro pink hair that clashed horribly with the green flames. Her expression however was solemn, something which was almost unseen.

'Ron, Hermione. We need you here now.' She said quietly.

The two ex Gryffindors paled. 'What happened?'

Tonks shook her head. 'Could you please just floo here. There is someone who wants to talk to you.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before nodding. Within moments of Tonks' head disappearing Ron and Hermione tossed in some floo powder and stepped through.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once they had stepped out of the floo they found Tonks, Kingsley and Amelia Bones waiting for them. Without a word they were led down what seemed like fifty different corridors and twenty flights of stairs until they reached the Department of International Magical Co-operation. There they were ushered into a room and the door closed behind them.

'I do hope you are happy with yourselves.' Came a cold voice from the fireplace. Ron and Hermione turned to see head of the American Secretary in the fire.

'Oh no.' Hermione whispered.

Carmichael Springs glared at them. When the older wizard was angry he looked considerably like the young man he thought of as a son. Strong, powerful and very, very, pissed. 'Where is Mr Snape?'

'We don't know.' Ron admitted.

The American scowled. 'Fine, just so you know. I'm holding the three of you personally responsible for anything that happens to him. I can't believe you could be that stupid.'

'We were trying to help.' Hermione insisted.

Carmichael snorted. 'And this is your idea of help.' He said sarcastically. 'You two have known Harry much longer than I but even I know that his hero complex would never have allowed him to share his pain with anyone. The fact that you didn't even ask him first shows a blatant disregard for him as a person. You still think of him as a child.'

'One that can't take care of himself.' Came a voice from the American side. One Ron and Hermione instantly identified as Neville.

'I…I…' Hermione trailed off.

'Do you need anything?' Carmichael asked suddenly. 'To help find him.'

Hermione shook her head. 'If you could just let us know if he comes to you.' She said tearfully.

'He wouldn't go there.' Ron cut in. 'Fudge is over there.'

Carmichael growled. 'Harry doesn't even know Cornelius Fudge has escaped unless you told him and besides, he left just over two hours ago. We have his signature apparating into Canada.'

'Oh Merlin. He's coming back.' Hermione whispered.

'Most likely.' Carmichael agreed. 'I have to go. Keep me posted with any news.' Suddenly the fire went out, leaving the room cold and empty.

Hermione couldn't hold back a gasp. 'How can everything have gone so wrong?'

Ron drew his wife towards him. 'It'll be okay, Hermione. We'll find him. We'll find both of them.'

Hermione just nodded and allowed Ron to steer her towards the door. The reception waiting for them outside was slightly chilly. Obviously Neville had told Kingsley and Tonks what had happened and Madame Bones was just upset that once again the American Secretary was calling and he was unhappy.

'I trust this does not involve the Ministry?' she asked sharply.

Ron shook his head. 'No Madame Bones. Just us and Harry.'

She arched an imperious eyebrow. 'And just where is Mr Potter? Is it true he has returned to us?'

'I believe Mr Potter is somewhere safe under the Fidelius.' Kingsley cut in before Ron or Hermione could speak.

Amelia surveyed them all coolly, silently noting they wouldn't tell her on which continent the Boy-Who-Lived was hiding, before nodding and turning on her heel. She had enough dramas of her own with the escape of Cornelius Fudge without adding the suspected disappearance of Harry Potter to her list.

* * *

><p>Three days passed, Ron and Hermione sending owl after owl in a desperate attempt to find their friend. Severus had returned the previous day and was walking around as if nothing was amiss. Albus and the others knew however, that it was only a matter of time before he cracked as the strain was very evident in his eyes if you knew how to look.<p>

The owls continually returned, the tracing spells on them broken and it wasn't until the second day that Hermione remembered that there was certain things that Harry did almost automatically. Suppressing his apparation signature was one and being untraceable to owls that didn't have a certain spell on them was another. Obviously he had changed the spell because every one of them came back.

Harry on the other hand spent hours talking with Nanette and Philippe, trying to put his life into some semblance of order. Both were very understanding but neither could really appreciate just what Harry's life had become.

'I just don't know why I'm still here.' He said plaintively.

'What do you mean, cheri.' Nanette asked softly.

'I mean my job is done. I was born only for one purpose. I'm no longer needed. Why am I still here?'

'Don't talk such nonsense, ma cherie. You're here to brighten up our lives with your impromptu visits.' She said briskly, placing another cup of tea in front of him. 'After all, we only keep the tea here in case you come.' She explained, sipping at her own cup of coffee.

Harry snorted loudly. 'You're kidding.'

'No.' Philippe said innocently. 'You have visited us every year since the accident Harry. We know you come and we want to make sure you are comfortable. We love you Harry. You remind us of Gaston.'

Gaston had been Philippe and Nanette's son who had died in the Second World War. He had only been fourteen when the German's had shot him by mistake.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said quietly.

Nanette sighed. 'Harry, you really must stop apologising for things over which you have no control.'

'I wasn't apologising for the fact that he died.' Harry explained. 'I was sympathising with your loss. I know what that's like.'

'Oh, well that's all right then.' Nanette smiled brightly.

Harry snorted again and shook his head. 'Nannie, you are mental.' He chuckled

Philippe stifled his chuckles and moved to take his cup to the sink. As he passed the door there was a knock and he swung it open automatically without thinking before Harry even had a chance to move.

'Oh thank Merlin.'

'Neville?' Harry gaped like a fish as the other man breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against the doorframe.

'Thank Merlin I found you. I don't think I could have apparated much more without passing out.'

'What are you doing here? How on earth did you find me?'

'Harry, do you want to invite your guest in or are you going to let him catch his death standing out on the doorstep.' Nanette scolded. Harry blushed and nodded to Philippe who gestured for Neville to come in.

When the other had removed his robes, which looked remarkably dry, sat, and gratefully accepted a cup of tea Harry spoke again.

'How on earth did you find me?'

'I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way.' Neville said brightly to the two elderly muggles who were watching the scene with interest. 'You must be Phillip and Nanette…' Neville trailed off as he fumbled in his pocket for a piece of parchment. 'Lebaque.' He finished proudly. Phillip and Nanette exchanged slightly nervous glances as Harry slammed his cup down on the table.

'Damn it, Neville.' Harry erupted. 'How did you find me?'

Neville grinned smugly. 'I remember you telling me about the lovely French couple that saved your life. You never told me any more than their first names and that they lived in Normandy, so after checking every other place I thought you might go, I went to the district, or county, or whatever it is called it here, office that registers births, deaths and marriages and looked it up.' He said proudly.

Harry's eyes widened. 'But there must be thousands of people with Philippe and Nannie's names.'

If anything Neville grinned even more smugly. 'That may well be, but only twenty three of them are married to each other and over the age of fifty. No offence.' He added quickly to Philippe and Nanette whose interest had turned to amusement as soon as it became clear the young man meant their Harry no harm.

'None taken, young man.' Philippe said with a wry grin.

'Twenty three?' Harry hissed. 'You went and saw twenty three people.'

Well, no.' Neville said with a shrug. 'This was the twelfth house I had apparated to. Bloody glad you're here mate. I'm almost knackered; doubt I could even apparate myself to the loo if I had too.'

Nanette giggled loudly, Harry having explained what apparition was.

Harry just shook his head. 'I don't want to talk about it.' He said bluntly. Neville's grin faded.

'I'm not here to make you come back, Harry.' He promised. 'I'm just here to make sure you're okay. There is something you don't know. Something we didn't get a chance to tell you before you left.'

Harry frowned at the worry evident in the other man's voice. 'What is it?' he asked tentatively.

'Fudge. He escaped from the Ministry almost a week ago. He was last seen in Canada. Someone's helping him and the rumour is that it's Lucius Malfoy.'

Harry sucked in a breath. 'That's why they took me back to Hogwarts.' He whispered. Neville nodded. Suddenly Harry's eyes went wide. 'Oh god, Neville. Did you hide your apparition signature? Have you done any magic since you arrived?'

'No and yes.' Neville answered quizzically. 'Why.'

Harry stood up, almost sinking to the floor in a dead faint as his leg screamed in protest.

'Harry?' Nanette was instantly at his side, rubbing his back and pushing the hair off his face as he swallowed convulsively. 'We have to go.' He said hoarsely. 'Philippe, Nannie, you'll have to come with us, at least for a week or two. It won't be safe for you here. I'm so sorry.'

'Harry, cheri, calm down.' Nanette said soothingly. 'I'm sure it will be fine. No one knows your here.'

'Nannie, you don't understand. Someone would have followed Neville. They know we are friends, they saw me with him in America. They would have someone following Ron and Hermione, Severus and Neville.'

Suddenly several cracks signalling apparition sounded from outside and Harry spun where he stood. 'Philippe, take Nannie and Neville down to the cellar, bolt the door and stay there until I come and get you.' He said quietly, instantly lowering the lights so shadows hung on the walls.

'Harry.' Neville protested.

Harry's green eyes sparkled. 'Now.' He hissed. Neville watched as Harry's aura seemed to flare and knew that Harry meant what he said. He nodded resignedly and followed the elderly couple towards a small door hidden under a rug in the floor.

'We used it during the war to hide from the Germans.' Philippe explained as he helped Nanette down the narrow steps. Neville, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about, descended the stairs and turned to close the trap door, getting one last glance at a battle ready Harry Potter before they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Once the trapdoor was closed and the rug back in place Harry threw several locking and obscuring spells at it before dimming the lights and moving to stand behind the door and wait.<p>

The Death Eaters had to know he was there. The little magic he had just performed would have felt for miles.

Suddenly the door was blasted almost off its hinges and four Death Eaters rushed in and began firing spells at anything and everything. Harry sent a silent prayer of thanks to Merlin that there was only four. He was really in no shape to be duelling at the moment. Obviously this was all they could get there quickly enough.

With that thought in mind Harry quickly moved to dispatch the four by any means and get everyone else out of there.

'Cassaer.' Harry whispered, dropping the first one. 'Avada Kedavra.' Went another. By this point the last two had realised where he was hiding and launched an all out assault on the door he was behind. Harry winced as it exploded several small splinters embedding themselves in his face.

He ducked another killing curse and deflected a Crucio. 'Venificus.' Harry murmured and one dropped to the ground letting out a chilling scream.

'Potter.' The last one hissed and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of silver eyes glaring back at him.

'Lucius.' Harry growled, raising his hand.

'You meddlesome fool, why couldn't you have died like you were supposed to?' Lucius spat as they held each other at wand point, or in Harry's case, hand point.

'Because someone had to watch out for evil bastards like you.' Harry shot back.

'Avada Kedavra.'

Harry ducked, his eyes widening at the heat that came off the curse. For several minutes the two men traded curse after curse until Harry accidentally rebounded one that hit the blond aristocrat straight in the chest. The result was a bloody mess all over both Harry and the kitchen, one which almost caused Harry to lose what little dinner he had eaten.

The silence was almost desolate but Harry knew he didn't have that much time. Without any warding spells the amount of magic that had been thrown about over the last ten minutes would have practically registered on the Richter scale and would certainly have been recorded at the various ministries throughout the continent and probably in the UK as well. Harry hobbled to the trapdoor, hissing in pain with every step and quickly dispelled all the charms.

The look of sheer relief on Neville's face as he opened the door would be something that would stay with Harry for a very long time. Nanette was crying and Harry detachedly realised that he had forgotten the silencing charms and every scream they heard they probably envisioned was his.

He quickly cast an obscuring charm so the elderly couple couldn't see the blood and bodies. 'Take Nannie and Philippe outside while I tidy up.' Harry told Neville and the other man obeyed as Harry quickly shrunk the four bodies and placed them in a small box he found under the sink. Several cleaning charms later and all the blood was gone.

Harry decided he had been long enough. They had to get out of there and soon. He limped outside handing Neville the box. 'You have a Portkey on you?' he questioned.

Neville nodded. 'I just have to apparate to Paris.'

'Take these with you. Give them to Kingsley. I'll see you back at Hogwarts. I'll apparate Philippe and Nannie with me but we may have to do several stops.'

Neville nodded again, looking slightly hesitant to leave. 'Be careful.' He said quietly.

Harry reached up and gave Neville's shoulder a squeeze. 'I'll be fine. Now, get out of here.' Neville gave him a wane smile and apparated away with a crack. A distressed Nanette looked at Harry.

'Harry, what is going on?' she whispered fearfully.

Harry sighed, his eyes pleaded. 'Can you just give me a few minutes to get us away from here and I'll explain.'

Nanette glanced at Philippe before nodding. 'Do you want us to get the car out?' the elderly man asked.

Harry shook his head. 'No. Just hold onto my hand.' He watched as they both took a deep breath and he closed his eyes and pictured a small town he knew just over the other side of the channel. It was with a small thump that they arrived, thankfully in the shadows of an alleyway. He noticed Nanette was shivering and quickly cast a warming charm on each of them before taking their hands and apparating them once more. Three more stops and the Three Broomsticks was lit up in the distance as Hogwarts gates loomed in the darkness beside them. He could feel their wedding bands pressing against the skin of his hands and quickly spelled them to allow the two elderly muggles to see through the charms and wards of Hogwarts.

'Where are we?' Philippe asked.

'This is Hogwarts.' Harry said quietly. 'You will be safe here. I'm sorry I put you in such danger.'

'How did they find you?'

'When a wizard apparates or casts a spell, unless he is very strong and can mask the signature his magic leaves behind then people have a way of tracking them. They had probably been following Neville all day in the hope they would get lucky.'

'Will we be able to go back home?' Nanette asked hopefully.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, as soon as I ward it properly and repair the doors; a week or two at the most.' He promised.

Nanette nodded and Harry gestured to the open gates.

'Rather impressive.' Philippe commented as the castle came into sight.

Harry snorted and continued limping slowly beside them. He was very tired now. The multi apparitions together with the duels had taken all of his energy and all he wanted now was a soft bed and a warm body to cuddle up to. Of course, the second part of that could be difficult seeing he wasn't even sure he could look at Severus at the moment in spite of the aching his heart felt every time he thought of the other man.

Finally they rounded the last bend to see Albus, Severus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione and Neville, who must have flooed directly from the Ministry to Albus' office, running down from the castle to meet them.

They all stopped as they got closer, all but Neville horrified to see the amount of blood covering Harry's robes. In the shock neither Harry nor the Lebaque's had even noticed.

'Oh god, Harry.' Severus whispered hoarsely stopping only feet from the younger man and dropping to his knees in front of him. 'Harry, I'm so sorry. Please.' Harry held up a hand to halt the rambling apology he knew was coming.

'Severus.' Harry whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he took in the pain and sorrow filled black eyes looking back at him unwaveringly. He felt his heart break and he knew that in spite of everything he couldn't turn the man away. 'Just ask me next time.' He finished quietly.

Severus' eyes widened comically. 'Next time?' he breathed. Suddenly Severus leant forwards, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, heedless of the blood drenched robes and hugged Harry tightly. 'Thank you, Harry.' He whispered as tears poured down his cheeks. Harry let his cane drop to the ground and brought his arms up, cradling the potions master's head to his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on the pale forehead.

Hermione, Minerva and Nanette were all in tears and even the three men looked bright eyed.

'Severus.' Harry said quietly. The older man pulled away slightly and looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes. 'Please don't make me regret this.' He pleaded softly.

Severus rose swiftly, picking Harry up in his arms as he went, one arm tightly around Harry's waist and the other cradling his head. 'Never.' Severus vowed as he gently placed his lips over Harry's.

Harry melted into the embrace, allowing his lover's tongue to lightly tease his own before pulling away. 'I missed you.' He whispered, feeling Severus shudder slightly at the softly hissed words.

'We really should get you all back up to the castle.' Neville suggested gently. Severus nodded in agreement and gently set Harry back down on the ground but refused to relinquish his hold on his waist. Harry turned to Nanette and Philippe even as he summoned his cane back to him.

'Philippe, Nanette, this is Severus, Albus, Ron and Hermione. Neville you met already.' Harry gestured to each person in turn.

'Harry, why have you brought muggles to Hogwarts?' Ron asked curiously.

'Because they've saved my life, more than once; and are very good friends who are now in danger because of me. There is also the fact that I half destroyed their house duelling Malfoy and his cronies and they can't go back there until I can ward it properly and right now I'm far too tired.' Harry finished wearily.

Albus seemed to take charge then, bustling everyone up to the castle and towards the rooms that Harry and Severus shared. Once inside Severus finally let go of Harry and stuck his head into the fire to call for some tea. This action fascinated Philippe who couldn't stop staring. Nanette however, helped Harry to sit and rubbed his back soothingly as his face paled and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He swallowed reflexively several times and then Severus was there, holding vials of potions to his lips and coaxing him to swallow them.

'I still don't understand why you won't let them do that spell thing if it would help you.' Nanette muttered, startling the others who hadn't realised Harry had told them everything.

Harry, for his part, just leaned against the elderly woman's shoulder as she gently brushed the sweaty hair back off his face. 'I told you, Nannie.' Harry said softly. 'I don't see why it would be better to have two people like this instead of one.'

'But it wouldn't be two people in the same amount of pain. It would be two in half as much.' Hermione couldn't help but offer, her eyes pleading with Harry to understand.

Harry looked up at her. 'Hermione, you're not listening to me. I don't want **anyone** else I love in any sort of pain. This is my burden. When I chose to live after Tom died, and I did choose mind you, I knew it would be like this, I knew how painful it would be and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I know you were trying to help but please, don't.'

'Harry, I….' Hermione trailed off before nodding solemnly, Ron mimicking her.

'Thank you.' Harry said softly. Suddenly the fire flared and an envelope shot out of it. Neville stooped to pick it up, grinning at the seal on the back before handing it to Harry.

Harry noted that it was addressed to him before turning it over and seeing the seal of the American Secretary and looking up at Neville, an annoyed expression on his face. 'Do you tell him every time I use the loo too?' he said dryly.

'Not if you stay inside a heavily warded area while you do it, no.' Neville said, grinning smugly. Hermione and Ron snorted as Harry rolled his eyes and cracked the wax seal before pulling the folded piece of parchment out. His face softened and then he smiled and within moments he chuckled softly. Eventually he dropped his hand and shook his head, closing his eyes as he sighed softly.

'I think I have more parents and grandparents and brother and sisters than I ever would have had if my mum and dad had lived.' He said ruefully handing the note to his lover. Severus looked curiously at him before reading the letter out loud.

'_You silly boy,_

_How could you run off like that? I know they're all idiots but they do love you. We have all been going spare wondering if you were all right. Next time you try something like that I'm coming over there to put you over my knee and spank you, and don't think I won't. You can't afford to be reckless like that no matter what the reason. Promise me you will try to think more before running like that again. Think about those who would miss you, and about your dear old surrogate dad over here whose heart can't afford to many more shocks like that any time soon._

_Please Harry, be careful._

_Yours,_

_Carmichael_

Neville was still sniggering but Severus was looking intently at Harry from his place at the young man's feet. 'He's right, Harry, we are idiots. Even after so many years, after you proving over and over again just how strong you are, what you are capable of, we all still treat you like a child. We try to protect you and smother you and believe we are doing what's best for you instead of simply asking you. Your small stature holds an irrefutable strength both in spirit and in power and sometimes we don't see past what's on the outside to what undeniably lies beneath. Harry, you have to be the strongest person I have ever had the privilege of meeting and I promise we won't fail you again.' Ron and Hermione were nodding madly in agreement.

Harry looked between his lover and his two oldest friends. 'You didn't fail me.' He whispered, grateful for Nanette's hand that continued rubbing small circles on his shoulders. 'I should be thanking Merlin for friends that would do anything to try and help me. To have someone who loves me so much he is willing to share my pain. And family that will shelter me without notice with no questions asked.' He glanced at Philippe and Nanette as he added this. 'I have spent years dwelling over all that I have lost but in reality I have gained so much more than I could have ever wished for and for that I thank you, all of you.' He finished softly. Silence reigned for several moments before all three women promptly burst into tears, Severus actually had to look away, the strength of emotion Harry's words had prompted causing an ache in his chest he knew would take some time, maybe even years, to go away.

That was how they spent the rest of the evening, in the comfort of family and loved ones, all thoughts of Malfoy and Fudge forgotten, at least until the next day. That night they just concentrated on what they had, not what they had lost, or may still lose in the days and weeks to come and, as they finally bid each other goodnight, Minerva showing Philippe and Nanette to rooms near Harry's, Albus stopped in the doorway and looked fondly, if not a little proudly, down at the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Harry,' he said softly, reaching up to place a hand on Harry's cheek. 'A wise wizard once said, Merlin, give me the strength to change the things I can, the courage to live with the things I can't, and the wisdom to tell the difference.'

Harry's eyes widened as the elderly wizard's filled with tears.

'I never believed that saying until tonight. You have shown me that it is indeed possible. Thank you.' Albus finished, bending slightly to place tender kiss on Harry's forehead before shuffling slowly out the door, Ron and Hermione in his wake.

Once they were alone Severus turned to Harry, taking the younger man in his arms. 'Thank you for trusting me, Harry.' He said quietly, the deep baritone soothing Harry's rather frayed edges like no other.

'I trust you with my life, Severus.' Harry said honestly. Severus pulled away and looked at Harry in mild disbelief. 'My heart is another matter though.' Harry added cheekily. Severus snorted softly before swooping down and kissing him soundly.

* * *

><p>Hours later as thousands of memories washed themselves around in Harry's head he couldn't help but smile. He had a soft pillow under his head and a warm body holding him tight and he had to agree with his earlier assessment. This really was how it was supposed to be.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

WARNING – MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS – READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL

**Chapter 11 – Hogwarts, my home.**

The next day Neville arrived and the Fidelius was completed. Both Harry and Severus could now move around the school with impunity. The students could see them, hear them, even touch them if they had the courage to do so, but they couldn't even write home to their parents telling them the Boy-Who-Lived and his consort were even in the castle.

Harry refused to teach, saying he never really liked it anyway. Severus refused on the grounds that he was far too busy researching something for Harry. Dumbledore and McGonagall both knew that while it was his main focus, he also had never really liked teaching and had only done it so as to have an excuse to stay nearby to Dumbledore. So Ron and Hermione stayed, happy to have their friend back and both were careful to treat Harry as an equal.

Phillipe and Nanette returned home much sooner than expected. As soon as the Fidelius was set Harry apparated over to France and repaired their cottage, also placing it under the same spell so that they were well protected and asking Carmichael to be their Secret Keeper as he knew no one would ever connect the American Secretary of Magic with an elderly French couple living in a small village in Normandy. Severus, Ron and Hermione had all paced tracks in the stone floors of Harry's rooms after the young wizard refused to let them accompany him. He returned late that evening to three extremely worried people and was set upon by hugs from all sides.

The four Death Eaters Neville had turned over to Kingsley were identified and buried. The residue of his magical signature the only thing the Aurors could use to identify that the fourth body was Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy sent a howler of epic proportions to Hogwarts. It was addressed to Dumbledore but its rant was well and truly aimed at Harry who Malfoy must have guessed was there even if he couldn't know for sure. The entire hall had sat in stunned silence as the normally regal Malfoy aristocrat lowered himself to curse in more than four languages promising not only revenge but also retaliation in kind.

While most of the staff had looked worriedly at the Boy-Who-Lived and Severus had gone especially pale, Harry sat calmly eating his breakfast as if his life had not just been threatened. Of course, if they had thought about it they would have realised that the threats on Harry's life had been an almost daily occurrence since Harry was eleven and had only got steadily worse since then.

When pressed, Harry had just waved his hand as if he had not a care in the world and less than a week later he would pay dearly for such nonchalance.

* * *

><p>They were sitting down to dinner one Thursday evening, Ron and Hermione sitting either side of Harry as Severus refused to leave his current batch of potions unattended. Halfway through the meal Dobby appeared beside Harry nervously wringing his hands, a tearful Winky cowering behind him.<p>

'Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby must speak with you.' The little house elf stammered. Harry turned, sucking a breath as his leg made a noise of protest.

'Calm down, Dobby, what is it?' he said gently.

'It is Winky, Harry Potter, Sir. Winky has done something most terrible. She has dishonoured such a great wizard as Harry Potter, Sir.'

Winky let out a plaintive wail as Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione but both seemed as curious as he was. 'What happened? What did Winky do?'

Dobby grabbed his big ears pulling them over his eyes. 'Winky has poisoned Harry Potter Sir's companion.' The house elf squeaked.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face as the wind roared in his ears. The ceiling of the great hall began to crackle with lightning. He struggled to maintain the outward appearance of composure as every nerve in his body began screaming. All around the hall glasses cracked and metal plates and cutlery warped and bent almost beyond recognition. 'What?' he breathed. The students were starting to realise something was very wrong and were all looking towards the head table in confusion and no small amount of fear.

'The son of Dobby's wicked old master came to see Winky. He said that he would make Winky a proper elf with a true master and everything if she would just do one thing for him. When Winky took Harry's Potter Sir's companion his lunch she put something in his drink. Something bad that the wicked Master gave her. Winky didn't know it was bad until the wicked man told her.'

'Oh god.' Harry whispered. He could dimly hear Ron, Hermione, Albus and the others all calling to him as the hall in front of him swam before his eyes. They had forgotten that House elves weren't a party to the Fidelius and with both Winky and Dobby as free elves they magically didn't have the same binding loyalty to Hogwarts the other elves did.

Dobby continued rambling about how sorry Winky was and how she was a bad house elf but Harry didn't hear it. He had to get to Severus. Now. He closed his eyes, summoning every ounce of power he had to pass through the anti apparition wards around the castle. With a flash of light and an enormous crack that had most of the hall clapping their hands over their ears, Harry disappeared.

* * *

><p>'Sev.' Harry cried, appearing in the dungeons to find his lover passed out on the floor. 'Sev, oh god no, please.' Harry dropped to the floor mindless of the pain and gathered the other man into his arms. He was too exhausted to apparate through the wards a second time and hoped that Hermione would figure out where he went; instead he held the limp form to him as tears trickled down his face.<p>

True to form, Hermione, with Ron and Albus trailing were there within minutes, all three looking as if they had run the entire way. Ron cast a mobilicorpus on Severus as Hermione and Albus gently helped Harry to his feet.

Students lined the halls as they passed through on the way to the hospital wing. The sudden exit of the four Professors combined with the havoc Harry had inadvertently wreaked on the great hall had all of them concerned. At the sight of the deathly pale potions master and the practically catatonic Boy-Who-Lived, many put two and two together as all had heard the threats bellowed throughout the hall less than a week ago and just watched in horrified silence as they passed by.

When they reached the wing Ron set Severus down on the bed and Hermione and Albus hurried to help Poppy try and diagnose what he had been poisoned with.

'Ron, go and ask Dobby if Winky kept the vial.' Hermione called out and the red head sprinted from the room.

Harry just stood where he was, in the middle of the room, unmoving, as his eyes stayed riveted to the bed his lover occupied.

He didn't care what anyone else said. This one was his fault. He hadn't taken the threats from Malfoy seriously. He thought the blond aristocrat was just mouthing off as he used to do in school. He should have guessed the other man would have learnt since then. He was, after all, the ultimate Slytherin.

Harry face was impassive but inside he was breaking. Nothing they were doing seemed to help and he could see Severus breaking out into a sweat as his body tried to fight the poison. His breath was laboured and his face a grimace of pain. He didn't know how long Severus had been passed out on the cold dungeon floor, he only knew that once again someone had been hurt because of him.

Ron flew back into the wing, Minerva and the other Professors on his heels. He practically threw the vial at Hermione who immediately began casting revealing spells at it. The vial glowed slightly several times and then she held it to her nose, inhaling the subtle smell of each ingredient. Eventually she glanced at Albus and shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.

'No.' Harry whispered, catching the look.

'Harry.' Hermione began but Harry shook his head violently.

'No. It's not true.' He spat, hobbling over to the bed, pushing the others aside and grabbing Severus' hand.

'Wake up, you miserable bastard.' He pleaded hoarsely. 'You're a bloody potions master, surely you didn't fall for that old trick.' Harry reached out with a shaking hand to sharply smack Severus' cheek. 'Wake up you prat. Come on Sev, please.'

'Harry.' Hermione began again but it was as though Harry didn't hear her.

'Sev, please just wake up. This is ridiculous. All the other potions master's are laughing at you, you bloody sod, get up, please.'

Poppy finally stopped scanning and shook her head, a move that did not go unnoticed.

'God, Sev, please don't do this to me.' Harry begged. 'Don't leave me alone.' The last words were said in a whisper but those nearby still heard. Ron swallowed and moved to wrap his arms around his friend. Harry struggled against him, his heart refusing to believe what his mind was telling him was true, but Ron, a good eight inches taller and ninety pounds heavier, had no problems holding him, in his grief Harry had no thought of using magic to get away from his friend.

Suddenly Severus gave a choked gasp and fell silent, the hospital wing sounding dreadfully silent without the man's laboured breathing. Harry's eyes widened and he knew without being told that the older wizard was gone.

'Severus.' He whimpered. A moment later an owl flew in dropping an envelope at Harry's feet. The red envelope levitated itself off the floor and unfurled and the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room.

'How does it feel now, Potter.' Malfoy chuckled evilly before the envelope shredded itself into a thousand pieces.

'Noooooooooooo!' Harry screamed and every bit of glass in the hospital wing shattered, beds began to warp and the castle itself began to shift in its very foundations.

'Stupefy!' Came the combined voices of over half the staff and Harry fell limp in Ron's arms, the ominous rumbling throughout the castle settling instantly.

'That arrogant pr…'

'Ron!.' Hermione scolded.

'Prat. I was going to say prat.' Ron insisted.

'Sure you were.' Hermione muttered.

'Albus, what do we do now?' Minerva asked softly as tears streaked down her cheeks, her usually stern composure in tatters.

'We can't leave Harry like this.' Ron added as he lowered the other man onto the next bed.

'And we can't wake him up.' Hermione said quickly.

'Surely once he has time to grieve he will be fine.' Poppy insisted.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. 'No.' Hermione said, glancing sadly at the unconscious figure in the bed. 'He won't.'

'He knows Malfoy did this. He knows it was because of him. He will go through anyone and anything till he catches the bastard and makes it right.' Ron added. 'His anger will blind him and he won't even realise what he has done until it has been sated. By then it will be two late. Not only will Malfoy be dead but so will anyone else who stood in his way.'

'Surely it wouldn't go that far.' Minerva said incredulously.

'Yes, it will.' Hermione said softly.

Albus' sad gaze lifted from Harry and he gave Ron a pointed look. 'Find Malfoy. I'll take your classes.'

Ron nodded and walked swiftly towards the door. 'Ron,' Albus called after him. 'Bring him back here. Harry deserves to end this.' Ron nodded again and disappeared out the door.

'Albus, you can't just let Harry kill him.' Minerva hissed.

Dumbledore ignored her, casting a preserving spell on Severus and a sleeping spell on Harry. 'Keep him sedated.' He instructed the medi-witch.

'Albus!' Minerva said insistently.

Albus tore his gaze from the two prone figures, his expression as hard as anyone had seen it. 'Revenge is a dish best served cold, Minerva, and I can promise you that this once, Harry will get his chance if I have to hold Mr Malfoy for him myself.' The hospital wing remained in stunned silence as the headmaster swept from the room.

'Mother of Merlin.' Hermione whispered as she finally allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p>Ron walked into Auror headquarters to find it a hive of activity. 'What's going on?' he called out over the din to Kingsley as he crossed the room to stare up at the magical map. The Head Auror turned and gave him a grim smile.<p>

'We just found Fudge's signature apparating from the muggle ferry port in Dover to Wiltshire.' Shacklebolt explained.

'Let me guess, Malfoy Manor.' Ron spat.

Kingsley looked curiously at him. 'How did you know that?'

Ron sighed and gave him a condensed version of the evening's events.

'Merlin, Severus is dead?' Kingsley gasped softly, unable to hide his shock.

Ron swallowed. 'Yes.' He said huskily, the reality of it now just beginning to sink in.

'How is Harry taking it?'

'He's not. He almost brought the castle down around us. We had to stun him and Poppy's keeping him sedated.'

Kingsley sighed heavily. 'What do you need? Can we help at all?'

Ron glanced back at the map. 'I need Malfoy.' He said quietly. 'and quickly.'

'Malfoy did this?'

The red head nodded.

'Bloody hell.'

The two men were silent for several moments before Kingsley showed why he had been the Head Auror for the last five years. Within ten minutes he had a large strike force assembled, instructions given out and everyone had Portkeyed away.

* * *

><p>It was very late, the students and most of the staff had gone to bed. Albus had gone to call the members of the Order together and tell them what had happened. Poppy had checked Harry several times and recast the sleeping spell and now Hermione sat beside Harry's bed gently stroking his hair off his face.<p>

His skin was cold and Hermione knew he could only last in this state for a few days. His anger was feeding itself, combining with his magic deep inside him, even in the forced sleep. It was drawing the very heat from his body keeping his skin chilled. She knew how Harry's magic worked and she only hoped Ron could find Malfoy and fast before Harry broke free of the spell and tore apart everything in his path until he got his hands on the blonde.

Malfoy had made a fatal mistake by going after Severus. After everything Harry had been through he was at breaking point and this would be the catalyst that would finally tear the Boy-Who-Lived apart.

The one thing Hermione didn't know was once it was over, once Harry had sought his revenge, could he live without the older wizard, or more to the point, would he even want to? She sighed and stood quietly, moving between the two beds and staring down at the two men who had been such a big part of their lives.

'This isn't quite how we planned it.' She whispered, tears springing to her eyes once more. She knelt down beside the potions master's bed, leaning forward until her forehead was resting on the block clothed arm. 'God, Severus, I'm so sorry.' She cried, not noticing the now un-twinkling blue eyes watching her from the door.

* * *

><p>Neville was in his office sorting through the latest pile of paperwork that had landed on his desk. Different areas of research were paying off but the paperwork involved was hell. He had returned from Hogwarts just after the Fidelius was set, happy that Harry was safe once more.<p>

He picked up the next report and had his quill poised when his fire flared, it was the unusual purple colour the Aurors or the Secretary used when they wanted a secure link.

'Davies?' Neville's voice showed his surprise.

'Hey Neville, could you come down here for a bit?' the Head Auror requested.

Neville raised a curious eyebrow.

'We have someone you might want to see.' Was all Davies would say.

Neville shrugged and nodded, getting up and moving to the fireplace. 'Sure, stand back.' Davies' head disappeared and Neville stepped straight through before stopping dead in his tracks.

'What the hell is he doing here?' he spat, glaring at the occupant magically bound to the chair beside one of the desks. Although the occupant was obviously under a silencing spell as it was quite easy to discern that he was cursing in several languages, most likely bringing every manner of insult into the rant, from Neville's supposed far from pure lineage to his friendship with Harry. Neville, able to read lips quite well, saw red at the insult to Harry and shot off a stunning spell so strong with righteous indignation it sent the chair flipping over backwards.

Neville turned back to Davies. 'What is he doing here?' he asked again.

'They caught him Portkeying into Los Angeles.' Davies explained.

'So?'

'He was using an illegal international key. It was over thirty years old; from when you could apparate internationally from anywhere to anywhere. Before terrorism. When we get hits like that we net the area, trace the user and arrest them. There are only two reasons anyone uses a Portkey like that. One, they don't want anyone to know where they are, or two, they are running from something.'

'Or both.' Neville added quietly.

'He won't say a word, other than the insults anyway, but I thought you could contact your friends in England and see if they happened to be looking for him.'

Neville nodded and followed the Auror down to the Department of International Magical Co-operation. He waited as the Auror set up a secure connection to the British Ministry of Magic and Neville stuck his head in the fire.

'Ron?' He shouted. 'Kingsley?'

'Hang on.' A voice called back and within moments Tonks stepped into view. 'Hey Neville, what's up?'

'Where is everybody?' Neville asked looking around the very empty room.

'Don't rightly know myself, I only got in about ten minutes ago and the place was deserted.' Tonks explained with a shrug.

'Right, well, can you find out if you have anything out on Malfoy, Draco that is. He's just turned up here on an illegal key and we need to know if you want him sent back or not.'

'Hang on a sec.' Tonks walked over to the magical board. 'I know we were looking for him last week, he sent some serious threats via a Howler to Hogwarts and we wanted to talk to him. He sent them to Dumbledore but they were directed at Harry, as if he knew he was there. Oh my god.'

'Tonks, what is it?'

The metamorphmagus looked back at the fireplace. 'It says that Malfoy is wanted for questioning in the death of Severus Snape.' She said in a horrified whisper.

'What?' Neville yelled.

'That's what it says.' Tonks insisted. 'It can't be wrong, it's self updating. I have to find Kingsley, they've probably gone to Malfoy Manor. What ever you do don't let Malfoy go, we'll send a compliment over to escort him back.' Tonks vanished and Neville pulled out of the fireplace before setting up another connection to Hogwarts.

'Professor?' Neville said hesitantly. Dumbledore turned to face him and Neville took one look at the pain radiating from the normally twinkling blue eyes and gasped. 'It's really true then.' He whispered.

Albus nodded sadly, looking decades older then Neville could ever remember. 'Yes, Mr Longbottom, it is indeed true.'

'Merlin, and Harry?'

'Is sedated.' Albus finished.

'Professor, Tonks says that Malfoy may have done it.'

Albus' eyes hardened. 'Not may. Did. Ron has gone to try and find him now.'

'He's here.' Neville said, startling the older man. 'Malfoy, I mean.'

'Neville, don't let him go.' Albus stood swiftly.

'I know, Tonks has already told me. She's gone to Malfoy Manor to bring back the others and then they'll send some Aurors over here to escort him back.'

'Good.' Dumbledore growled.

'Professor, what are you going to do with him? Malfoy I mean.' Neville asked tentatively.

Albus tilted in chin slightly. 'I'm going to give him to Harry.' He whispered dangerously, his eyes alight as if to challenge Neville to stop him.

Neville for his part just grinned wickedly. 'Good.'

* * *

><p>It took over a day and a half to get Malfoy back to the United Kingdom; the paperwork on both sides of the Atlantic holding things up. In the end Dumbledore Portkeyed together with Ron, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Fletcher and several other Aurors who also happened to be members of the Order.<p>

Neville met them and escorted them down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As one the group filed through the door, the American wizards raising eyebrows at the sight of Albus Dumbledore.

'Where is he?' Albus asked softly.

'Down here.' Neville gestured to a hallway lined with doors. Dumbledore gestured for the others to stay back and followed him down the long corridor to the end where Neville stopped, nodding the Davies who was guarding the door. The Auror cast several different unlocking spells and the door popped open.

Albus followed him in to see Draco Malfoy sitting sullenly on the bed in the corner, a whopping black eye that extended partway down his cheek.

'What happened?' Albus asked curiously.

Neville and Davies exchanged a smirk. 'He ran into a door.' They said in unison.

Dumbledore's face remained impassive although if you knew what to look for his mirth was plainly visible.

'Mr Malfoy.' He said slowly.

Malfoy looked up, his grey eyes alight with anger. 'You!' He hissed. 'Either charge me with something or bloody well let me go.' He sneered.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'Very well, Draco Lucius Malfoy you are charged with the death of Severus Snape.'

'Bastard deserved it.' Malfoy muttered.

Albus growled softly. 'Severus Snape was a good man. A man of honour and integrity.'

'Snape was a traitor, nothing more, nothing less.'

Neville and Davies could see Dumbledore struggling to control his temper. 'You will be accompanying us back to the United Kingdom to face your accuser.' He said curtly.

'And just who is that?' Malfoy asked snidely.

Dumbledore's face broke into a feral grin, a decidedly odd expression on the normally genial face. 'Harry Potter.' He said softly raising his wand, a glint in his eyes that made the other man extremely uncomfortable.

It was in that moment that Malfoy realised his life was forfeit. He knew Dumbledore had no intention on handing him over to the British Ministry where he could have bought his way out of almost anything, instead he would be given to Potter.

Well, there was no way he was going quietly.

Dumbledore must have read his mind however, for as soon as he had launched himself up off the bed he was hit with a powerful stupefy and crashed to the floor, hitting his head so soundly it would have knocked him out anyway.

'Oops.' Albus whispered.

Davies and Neville just snickered softly as Dumbledore floated the now bound figure from the room.

They were joined by the other British Aurors, and the group then made its way through the darkened Ministry to the IMC. When they arrived they found Carmichael Springs waiting for them. He gave Ron a solemn nod and it was returned.

'Secretary Springs.' Albus said politely.

'Professor Dumbledore.' Carmichael replied quietly.

'I gather you will be accompanying us.'

'Yes.'

Dumbledore just nodded and Carmichael held out the Portkey. Within moments the large group was gone.

* * *

><p>An invisibility cloak was thrown over the still unconscious figure as he was floated through the halls of the Ministry. There was just the slightest tinge of pink over the horizon as they stepped outside to apparate to Hogwarts.<p>

'Pink sky at night, shepherd's delight. Pink sky in the morning, shepherd's warning.' Tonks said ominously as they walked towards the castle. As the only non pureblood in the group the others looked at her quizzically. 'Muggle saying.' She explained. 'It a warning. Today is going to be bad.'

No one knew quite what to say as all knew that was exactly what was going to happen. Ron jogged till he was alongside the headmaster. 'Will the Room of Requirement be able to contain Harry's outburst or will we need to spell the clearing in the Forest.' He asked quietly.

Dumbledore stopped, everyone almost running into him. 'It will have to be the forest I'm afraid. Can you take him?' He gestured to the invisible form. 'and set up some fairly strong containment wards. I'll add to it when I bring Harry down before we wake him up.' Ron nodded and the entire group bar Dumbledore and Carmichael headed across the grounds and into the forest as the two wizards slipped silently into the castle.

* * *

><p>'Oh thank Merlin.' Poppy cried as they walked into the hospital wing. She had her wand pointed at Harry and seemed to be taking turns with Hermione in casting sleeping and binding charms. 'He's almost breaking through. I don't know how much longer we can keep him asleep.'<p>

Harry was twisting and turning in the bed, sweat dripping of his forehead and his hands clenched into fists. Carmichael couldn't stand to watch any longer and quickly crossed the room to stand beside the bed. Hermione moved slightly further away but continued her casting in time with the medi-witch.

Carmichael leant down and placed a gentle hand on the young man's cheek. 'Shh, Harry, it's okay, you'll get you turn.' He whispered softly. Harry's tossing stilled and it was as though he was straining to hear the softly spoken words. Carmichael sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his hand in place as he continued whispering softly to Harry as he had seen Severus do. It didn't relax the boy nearly as much as when the potions master had done it but at least he stopped fighting the bonds.

Albus took advantage of it and gently levitated the sleeping figure off the bed, going slowly so the Secretary could keep touching him and talking to him as they exited the castle.

Carmichael's soft murmuring was all that could be heard as they approached the clearing and as they entered the wards and gently set Harry down so his head was in the Secretary's lap, the others finally got a look at the anguished expression on the Boy-Who-Lived's face, even with his eyes closed.

Albus quickly began adding to the wards before waking Malfoy and standing him partway down the clearing with a sticking charm. Malfoy looked like he was screaming once again but Hermione's immediate silencing charm saved them all the aggravation of listening to him.

Once everything was cast they all moved to stand just outside the edge of the wards, Carmichael, staying momentarily with Harry. Once they were all out Carmichael raised his wand releasing the bonds that held the small form and enervating him.

'Harry?' Carmichael said softly. Green eyes flicked open, looking momentarily confused before the anger Harry was internalising rose the surface and he let out a scream of pain that sent birds flying from the trees. Albus, thinking quickly summoned the American Secretary from his place by Harry's side and just in time too as a wave of power fuelled by his pain poured out of him. It only flowed for several yards before being recalled as Harry clapped eyes on the figure standing motionless partway across the clearing. His eyes narrowed and scrambled to his feet. He felt no pain in his leg, only pain in his heart as he stalked closer to the sneering figure.

'You bastard!' Harry bellowed. He seemed to come alive then, the calm, dignified and powerful outlook he had shown when addressing the United Nations was nowhere to be seen. This was Harry the predator, the true soldier her had been trained to be. His eyes glowed, his robes swirled; he seemed to grow inches, even feet, taller as he glared at the Slytherin.

Malfoy, for his part, stopped sneering and actually began to look almost afraid. He said something but no one could hear it. Harry must have read his lips however as with a feral snarl he leapt at the other man.

None of the others could have said quite what happened, as most turned away, but less than ten minutes later Harry had crawled away from the bloody remains and curled in a ball as he cried as though his heart was breaking. He had beaten Malfoy to a bloody pulp without using magic once, his anger fuelling him until the last breath.

'Harry?' Hermione said softly, coming to sit beside him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up, his face and robes splattered with blood and things best left unsaid. 'He's gone, Mione.' He whispered tearfully. 'He's gone.'

'I know, Harry and we're so sorry.' She said softly pulling Harry to her as he broke down once more.

The others all took turns sitting with him, Harry not seeming to want to return to the castle yet. He would sit, as if made of stone for hours, not blinking, not moving, not even seeming to breathe as he stared unseeing into the forest. Hermione thought he was probably reliving his memories. They could hear the students in the distance enjoying their Sunday out on the grounds of the school but it seemed so far removed from where they were.

Albus had banished the remains of Draco Malfoy further into the forest for the Acromatula to find. Ron had murmured that it was a fitting end for the other man.

Eventually Harry allowed Ron and Carmichael to help him to stand and the group walked slowly towards the castle. The day had passed, students now sitting down for dinner once more. The rumble of voices filtering through the closed doors. A few tardy students caught the rather sombre group as they entered the castle, stunned at both the sight of the American Secretary and at the bloody and fatigued state of the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was a slow and silent trip to the hospital wing, Harry refusing anymore help once he was standing. Finally they walked inside, Poppy immediately babbling about the state of Harry's robes and his hands and anything else she thought to throw in.

'For god's sake woman, shut up.' Harry yelled, startling the others.

'You're as bad as Severus.' Poppy muttered before freezing. Harry had stopped and closed his eyes and those in the room could see him struggling not to cry once more. 'Oh Harry, I'm sorry.' Poppy pleaded.

Harry shook his head. 'It doesn't matter.' he said hoarsely. One by one he went round and hugged each of the occupants in the room, telling him he loved them and thanking them for everything. He then glanced across the wing towards the room he knew contained the body of his lover.

'Why don't you say goodbye, Harry? We will wait for you here.' Hermione suggested gently.

Harry glanced around at his friends before turning back. 'I already have.' He said softly before hobbling slowly across the wing and into the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p>It was only later that night, well after dinner when most of the students were safely tucked up in their dormitories that the real meaning of Harry's last statement became clear. They had left Harry to his grief for several hours before returning only to find Harry curled next to the potions master, no pulse, no breathing, nothing.<p>

'Medically there is no explanation.' Poppy sighed. 'All I can guess is that he just didn't want to live anymore.' She said simply.

'He willed his heart to stop beating?' Hermione said incredulously through her tears.

Albus shook his head. 'No, he just wished to be with Severus so badly his magic helped him find a way.'

'Even at the expense of his life?' Ron sounded just as sceptical as Hermione.

Carmichael hadn't said a word since they had walked in and found out that Harry was no longer with them. He had practically fallen onto the end of the bed, staring in stunned disbelief at the two figures in front of him.

'It just isn't possible.' Carmichael mused aloud.

Carmichael reached out to place a hand on Harry's leg.

'Yes it is.' Neville said quietly. 'What did he have left? Really, I mean.' Hermione and Ron began to protest but Neville cut them off. 'Have either of you ever really known true loneliness?' he asked. 'Harry had pain, and hurt, and a life always running from someone or something. The only light at the end of this never ending tunnel was Severus Snape. It was he who kept Harry grounded, who soothed his fears, and took away his pain, even if only for a short time. He was Harry's life. He helped Harry to forget who he was even for just a day. Harry couldn't have lived without him. He didn't want to live without him. So he chose not to.'

No one knew quite what to say to that. Hermione just burst into tears as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

'Don't cry for him, Hermione. He wouldn't want you to.' Carmichael said gently.

'I know.' Hermione sniffed as she struggled to get herself under control.

'What now?' Ron asked softly, glancing sadly at his friend and swallowing heavily.

'Do either of you know what Harry's wishes were?'

'Not really.' Ron sighed. 'He never really wanted to talk about it.'

'I know.' Neville said softly. Ron and Hermione looked curiously at him but he shook his head. 'He left something. Hang on.'

Without another word Neville sprinted from the room the others silent, apart from the occasional sniffle, until he returned. He swept back in and handed Dumbledore a scroll of parchment.

Dumbledore looked curiously at him before cracking the wax seal and unrolling it.

'_To whoever is reading this_,' Dumbledore began.

'_I have told both Neville and Severus the contents of this document and both also know where it has been hidden. Hopefully one of them will still be around to tell you all of its existence otherwise I will probably end up in the wet ground beside my parents. By the way Neville, I hope it's you who is still around. I'm kind of hoping Severus will be wherever I am._' Albus gave a soft choke showing that he too was being affected by Harry's last words.

'_This contains my last wishes for all of my belongings. I want my friends and loved ones to know that anything of mine you wish to keep please help yourselves. I have no longer any use for them and I hope that someone else can see them and think fondly of me as I will be of you. There are a couple of possessions I want to pass on individually. My Firebolt, Ron that is yours, Sirius would be so happy that it will still be used._'

'Bloody hell.' Ron muttered swiping angrily at his eyes.

'_Hermione, Every book I own is now yours, including the autobiography I have left in Neville's safe keeping. I trust you won't allow any changes before it is published, the wizarding world needs to know the truth about their supposed saviour, both the good and the bad_.' Hermione started crying softly again.

'_Neville, you are an amazing man and an even better friend. It really should have been you that Voldemort marked all those years ago, you would have made an amazing hero, much better than I. I trust you will continue with the plans we have barely had time to start. The trust is all set up, all it needs is you_.'

'_Albus, I know we have had our disagreements over the years but I also know that you cared about me a lot more than you should have. I suppose that was foreseeable even without the prophecy, what with your relationship with my parents. You tried many times to tell me something, but what you didn't know is that Severus had already told me. I don't blame you for what happened and I'm sure Mum, Dad and Sirius don't blame you either. You need to keep the Order going as there will always be someone the light must overcome, to this end I have signed over Grimmauld Place to you, so the Order will always have somewhere safe to meet._' Dumbledore trailed off.

'What did Harry mean?' Ron asked quietly.

Albus shook his head and Ron realised it must have been very private as the headmaster went on, his voice slightly huskier than before.

'_I ask that you pass my father's cloak onto Carmichael. My father would have been so proud of the help and guidance he had given me over the past few years. Tell him he was there for me through some of the most trying years of my life, wizard's debt or not and I can never repay him. Hopefully the cloak may one day save his life too_._ After all I won't be around to save him this time._ ' All in the room could imagine Harry snorting softly.

'_Neville, if you could visit Nannie and Phillipe and let them know what happened, I would appreciate it._'

Neville nodded even though he knew Harry couldn't see it.

'_And lastly, I request, no I beg, do not place me with my parents as much as I love them. I have spent my life alone and in the dark, do not make me spend my death there too. I want to be cremated, Severus too, and we want our ashes set free from the top of the astronomy tower to scatter in the wind. Hogwarts was, is and always will be, my home. Please do not turn me away_.'

Albus dropped the parchment unable to keep reading and Neville gently plucked it from his hands and continued. '_You were all so strong for me and I will never forget you. I love you and I'll see you later. Much, much later. Harry._'

'Oh Harry.' Hermione whispered, leaning against Ron as she struggled not to cry anymore.

'So what are we going to do?' Neville asked.

'We are going to do as Harry asks.' Dumbledore said firmly, now seemingly in some semblance of control of his emotions.

'Neville, can you please go and call for Kingsley and Madame Bones. The Ministry needs to know. Once they are here we will have a small ceremony and fulfil Harry's final wish before it gets turned into a circus. That is one thing I can be sure Harry would not want.' Albus' voice was weary.

'What about people who want to say goodbye?' Hermione couldn't help but ask. She knew a lot of people would want to pay their respects to Harry.

'We will have a memorial service tomorrow. They can do it then.'

'But why the rush? Wouldn't it be better to wait.'

Albus shook his head. 'No, I want Harry to have his freedom as soon as possible. He deserves nothing less.'

'He deserved a lot more.' Ron muttered and the others silently agreed.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later Kingsley, Tonks and Minister Bones arrived, all three unable to comprehend what had happened, and two of them already knew half of it.<p>

The bodies were carried by hand down to the part of the grounds that could not be seen from the castle and special warding charms were cast before they said their last goodbyes. Six strong Incendios lit up the night sky and within minutes there was nothing but ash. Dumbledore carefully gathered the ash, placing it into a crystal urn before the large group made their way silently back through the castle and up to the astronomy tower.

Once at the top he handed the urn to Ron and Hermione and cast a spell to create a soft breeze. He nodded and the two upended the urn allowing the ashes to be carried off in the wind.

'Goodbye, Harry. Goodbye, Severus.' They whispered. A warm breeze ruffled their hair and later they would all swear they could hear Harry thanking them.

It was sometime before they returned to the castle and while wishing they could just hide away in bed all day there was much to be done.

The papers were alerted and Minister Bones gave a press conference. One that would leave the wizarding world stunned. The students were told that morning at breakfast together with the rest of the staff. Minerva was not speaking to Albus as he hadn't called her to come and say goodbye to Harry and Severus. It would take many months before she would forgive him.

Carmichael stayed for the memorial service the next day, even saying a few words at Ron's request, before returning to the United States. Neville helped Ron and Hermione through the service before heading to Diagon Alley and Gringott's. He had a wizarding orphanage to build and open up.

Late that afternoon Ron and Hermione sat atop the astronomy tower staring up at the sky.

'I can feel him watching over us.' Hermione said softly.

'I wonder if he's flying.' Ron mused idly.

Hermione looked at him as if he was nuts. 'Prat.' She snorted before leaning her head against his shoulder once again. Ron just grinned and placed an arm around her pulling her close.

'All I know is that wherever he is, he's in no pain and with the man he loves, I couldn't ask for more.'

Hermione just smiled in agreement and stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped through the door to see all those he had lost waiting for him. His parents, Sirius and Remus all came over, hugging and kissing him, telling him just how proud they were of him.<p>

Harry relished in the paternal attention for several minutes before speaking. 'Is he...?' he whispered tentetively.

His mother smiled at him and pointed over his shoulder and Harry turned. Severus was standing several yards away and Harry walked slowly towards him, stopping just before him and reaching up to touch the older man's cheek as if to check he was real.

'Sev?' Harry whispered. Severus smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him closer before kissing him softly.

'What are you doing here?' Severus question.

'I...I...I wanted to be with you.' Harry stammered.

The smile grew on the potions master's face as he wrapped the other arm around the younger man and lifted him before kissing him passionately, ignoring the wolf whistles from James and Sirius. Eventually they pulled away, Severus gently placing Harry back on his feet.

'You do know that you are disgustingly filthy and you smell like you have been locked in an abattoir for a month.' Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry couldn't help it. He snorted several times before it turned into full blown laughter. 'God, I've missed you Sev.' He chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes and willed Harry's clothing clean. 'I've missed you too, brat.' He said softly.

Eventually Harry's mirth died and he looked into the deep obsidian eyes that were staring intently at him. Even in death his lover's eyes could make him feel as if he was being devoured. 'I do love you, Severus.' He said sincerely.

'Snape's expression softened. 'And I love you too, Harry.' He whispered before pulling him close once again.


End file.
